Emotionally Compromised
by Anastasia96
Summary: Post-Avengers. My first story! Loki lands back on Earth, after having a rough time with a certain scary alien. The Avengers take him in while they wait for Thor to come for his brother. Loki is not happy, but fortunately Eva Scott's unique ability may be able to help. Loki/OC. Complete for now, may be expanded on eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello eveyone, this is my first story and I hope you like it :D Here goes chapter 1!**

It had been nearly six months since Tony Stark had nearly died saving the planet. He pulled that one a lot. Especially, when Fury was breathing down his neck. Stark found himself in the newly rebuilt Stark Tower. After it had been half destroyed by a crazed Norse God. He had kept the luminous plaque of his last name on the tower, much to the distaste of a number of the Avengers. Okay, all of them. Pepper hadn't complained, as long as her name was on the lease she was happy. Tony had avoided that topic repeatedly. He and Pepper were on the couch- him nursing a glass of alcohol while she disapproved. Their usual banter had been disturbed by an unusual crash outside. Stark dashed out, minus his suit as he was too curious (and/or reckless) to find the time to suit up. Pepper hung back, unsure of which dangerous foe had made an impromptu visit. Stark skidded to a halt as he took in the figure before him. Loki. The God of Mischief lay helpless on his roof. Seemingly lifeless. He tentatively strode over; prepared to make the necessary actions if the trickster was playing possum. He had not moved a fraction. Stark rolled him onto his back. It took more force than usual, as the God had made a Loki-shaped crater in his floor. Tony held back a gasp as he took in Loki's face. Bloodied, bruised and damaged. Loki managed to be paler, thinner and unhealthier then when Tony last saw him. He checked for a pulse. Loki was alive. Figured. Why was he here? Why was he at death's door? And why had he damaged Stark Tower _again_? "Tony, what's going on out there?" Pepper asked: it had been far too quiet.

"Looks like an old friend has dropped in without the courtesy to call first" Stark mocked. He wouldn't let the sympathy for this villain show. He began to lift Loki up or at least drag him inside. Pepper had now walked into view. "Is that Loki?" she gasped, rushing over.

"Yep" Tony said, his voice strained from Loki's surprisingly heavy weight. He put it down to his outrageous costume. At least he didn't have his helmet on this time. "Is he okay?" Pepper asked, helping Tony lift him in.

"He's alive" Stark replied. They eased Loki down on the sofa. Tony rubbed his forehead. He would have to call Fury or call in the Avengers or at the very least get another drink. "JARVIS, can you inform Fury of our situation. I'm sure he'd loved to know"

"Yes sir" the A.I replied, making the phone call, so Tony wouldn't have to deal with a Fury that would no doubt be living up to his name. "What are they going to do with him?" Pepper asked, looking over the worse for wear Loki.

"God knows, but the sooner he's behind a sheet of toughened glass the better" Stark replied. If they got Loki back in the cage, they could make a calm rational decision about what to do with him. Psh, calm and rational didn't really describe the Avengers-together at least.

Within an hour, the Avengers had been called in, Fury had become furious, Loki was in the cage, but unfortunately Stark was denied his drink. Bar the lack of alcohol, Stark was...about as happy as you could be in such a situation. Worryingly though, Loki was still unconscious. The Avengers were waiting anxiously outside the cage for Loki to wake. Memories of Loki on the helicarrier from last time resulted in painful déjà vu. Thor was not present, much to everyone's dismay. If anyone could have helped at this point it was Thor. Hawkeye signalled to the team that Loki twitched. No one else had seen it, but they didn't argue with the keen eyed archer. After a few moments Loki's hand visibly twitched to all. He was coming round. They all flexed for their weapons; their faith faltering at the strength of the cage. Without  
warning Loki bolted into a sitting position. His eyes wide. Not crazed like they would have expected, but wide with fear and confusion. He half stood, backing away from them and then hitting into the cage with a 'dunk'. Loki stared around him, taking in his surroundings. It looked as if his eyes were permanently on the 'stare' setting. Unable to relax and glance around, instead shooting an intense gaze at whatever he stopped to look at. Then his eyes started to dart around, searching for something he didn't find. He stood shakily, attempting to get a better view. After being unable to find whatever it was he was searching for, he slumped back against the glass. His breath coming quickly. He wrapped his arm around his legs, bringing his knees up to meet his chin. Was he scared? "I don't like this. Sir, he's not well" Steve said to Fury, gesturing to the shaking God. They needed to calm him down, but since Thor was not available, they need a plan B. Fury spoke into his earpiece "Get agent Scott up here".

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a quick thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story, you're the best! Here's chapter 2 and a disclaimer for good measure: I do not own the Avengers or Loki, they are all owned by Marvel :)**

Eva stared at the blank screen in front of her. Mission reports were the things she hated most. She had requested field work to escape all this. Eva sighed, spinning once more on her swivel chair. Her dark brown hair fanning out around her. This time, however, someone was watching. "Agent Scott?" a male agent asked. His face was serious and not amused.

"Yes?" she replied, straightening up.

"Director Fury has requested you at the containment level immediately"

"The containment level?"

"Yes, ma'am. Loki has returned". _Loki_...she thought. Why did the Director need her if they were dealing with Loki? She could remember his file clearly. His striking stare gave her a chill. God knows how she would feel if she met him face to face. Eva had been in another country when Loki was last here. Her lack of combat skills caused the Director to keep her away from the action. She was still trying to improve. Fury didn't want to lose her to the opposite side. Looking back at the agent, Eva gave a small smile and nod.

Agent Scott made her way up to the containment level. Fury did not like to be kept waiting. Eva Scott wore her black, leather catsuit, as was custom at S.H.I.E.L.D. Her black leather boots clunked loudly against the metal floor. Reaching the containment doors, Eva pressed her palm to the screen. After declaring her authorised, the double doors hissed open. There was no turning back. She took in the strained expressions of the Avengers, Fury and then the cowering figure in the cage. This was not the maniac she'd been briefed about, surely? "Agent Scott, I'm going to have to ask you to go in there and calm him down" Fury instructed, as she approached the group. "Yes sir" she replied almost automatically.

"Be careful. I can't begin to guess what his reaction will be and I'm not prepared to lose a gifted agent" Fury warned her. She wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she gave a sharp nod. If anything happened she could always make him cry like a lost child, right? She admitted to herself that she probably wouldn't have the bottle to do that. Eva forced her legs over to the cage. She stepped up to the glass doors as they slid silently open. Unexpectedly, she was bombarded with the fear, pain and panic emanating from the occupant of the cage. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. This would be hard to calm. She made her way over to him, as unthreateningly as possible. She could feel the anxiousness of the people behind her, but she ignored it. Her priority was Loki. He stared up at her, not moving away, but not welcoming her presence either. His bright eyes watched her every move. They were so expressive. Eva was caught in his gaze. She knelt down next to him. She could not feel any hostility coming from him, so she tentatively cupped his face in her hands. Physical contact was required in order to calm all the panic he was feeling. He allowed it. Eva closed her eyes in concentration. She could still hear Loki's ragged breathing. After several painfully quiet minutes, Eva could feel Loki calm. She slipped her hands down from his face. He was calm enough now that her presence alone would be enough. She watched him carefully. His eyes had returned to normal, his face unreadable. She sat near him, her back pressed against the solid glass wall.

Loki felt the tightening in his chest ease. His breathing became slower until it reached a steady pace. Coherent thoughts were able to be put together for the first time in a long while. He'd done it. He had escaped that monster. The only problem now was he was stuck on this dreadful realm and with its Avengers. But who was this he found himself with? He was unfamiliar with the magic this woman was using. He subtly studied her features. Long brown hair, hazel eyes, a pale complexion and average height. She was mortal, how could she be this powerful? He would find out at some point. He concentrated on reconstructing his unreadable facial expression. After his outburst of emotion, he needed to regain some dignity. He could feel himself coming back. It was as if this woman was holding back all his negative emotions, stopping then from returning so he could think. For this he was grateful. "Miss Scott, I think you should get out of there now" Steve said to her, they could all see old Loki coming back.

"I can't do that" she replied "if I leave, he'll go back to how he was before" she warned them. She stole a glance at Loki to see him frowning at her. "I am" he cleared his throat: his voice was croaky. "I am perfectly capable-"

"-trust me" she interrupted him. He looked taken aback at her interruption. Loki was too tired to argue. He could not doubt her power; perhaps he did require her presence. He tried to stand up, but she gently tugged him back down. "Woah, sit down. You're hurt, you need to rest" she told him.

"Will you allow me to do anything?" he mocked, his voice still hoarse. She smiled in response, relieved he must feel a bit better.

"We can allow you to answer some questions" Fury spoke to him "Like why the hell are you not in Asgard?" he asked. Eva frowned, not moments ago Loki was in a state of panic and now Fury was interrogating him? His pain hadn't gone away-it was just masked. "That is a rather long story and I am in too uncomfortable a position to tell it" Loki replied. So agent Scott had eased his emotional pain, but the cuts on his face stung, blood had dried on almost every inch of his skin and he wasn't sure what, but he knew something was broken. Fury looked at him with a loathing "Fine, get him to the infirmary and then get him to talk" he said before stalking out.

**Please let me know what you think- reviews would be awesome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions :) on with chapter 3…**

Steve and Tony went into the cage to help Loki out. Barton would not go near him in case he lost it. Romanoff stayed with him, as she wasn't too keen to get close to Loki either. Banner kept his distance, but watched proceedings. Tony clamped the magic preventing handcuffs on Loki, who was less than pleased to see them again. Despite multiple protests from Loki, Steve helped him to the sick bay. Loki didn't want his help. Eva stood close to them, keeping Loki's pain at bay and easing the tension in the team. They made their way silently to the currently empty infirmary and Steve laid Loki onto the bed. Due to Loki's lack of magic, his armour had to be physically removed. They were all horrified at his injuries. Bruce carefully treated Loki's wounds. Their last encounter was not pleasant and Eva had to work hard to keep it civil. Loki flinched at the Doctor's touch of his sores. He tried not to: he didn't _want_ to show weakness. After Banner had finished they all crowded around Loki's bed, ready to hear what the trickster would say. "What happened to you?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest and preparing for any lies. Loki shifted in his bed, apparently getting comfortable. "I was taken back to Asgard, as you know. I was imprisoned, but it was astonishingly easy to escape" he gloated "I had no real incentive to escape, but that dark cell was beyond mind-numbing, so I planned a trip to Midgard". They all froze uneasily, what had he done that they hadn't noticed? "However, I...never made it" he said struggling to stop his voice from breaking. Everyone present was conflicted between relief and tension. "I-I was-" he couldn't get the sentence out. Eva put her hand in his, to offer reassurance. He collected himself, before trying again. "I was intercepted" he said, finding it hard to continue.

"By who?" Bruce asked, he was wondering who could have injured him like this. Loki face contorted into all sorts of pain, without his permission "The one who gave me the Chitauri. The one who promised I would long for the sweetness of pain, if I failed. The one who I have managed to escape, for now". The Avengers swallowed back their compassion and pity: this was their enemy and a gifted liar. "Is he telling the truth?" Tony asked Eva, who was surprised at his question. She could not tell if someone was lying or not. However she could feel Loki's struggle in talking about it. She looked to him now "I think so" she managed. They all felt sick to their stomachs. The most powerful foe they had faced yet, had been tortured by someone worse? Steve dragged them off, so they could discuss what they would do with Loki. "You can detect lies?" Loki asked Eva, who had now released his hand.

"Um, not really" she confessed, looking away from him.

"Do you not wish to converse with me?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to"

"Does that mean you won't?" he smiled.

"What do you want to 'converse' about?" Eva asked him.

"What exactly is your gift?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why would you not?"

"In case you use it against me, somehow"

"I assure you, I am in no position to do anything threatening". Loki replied easily. He opted for a straightfoward approach to his questioning. Perhaps not as fun as other methods, but it would get him his answers. She sighed "I can feel other people's emotions and influence how they feel. Put them in a good mood/bad mood. It's useful in a team as..._diverse_ as this"

"I can imagine" he said, thinking of this dysfunctional team that would fight among themselves as well as their enemy. "I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you last time I was here. I am Loki, of Asgard"

"I'm Eva...of S.H.I.E.L.D" she replied awkwardly.

Steve gathered the Avengers together for a quick meeting regarding Loki. "Okay, so what are we going to do with him?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Bruce questioned.

"Well, crazy alien guy is gonna want him back" Tony replied.

"We can't give him up" Steve said "For one, Thor would kill us. And two, I know what he did, but no one deserves to be tortured like that" a few of them nodded in agreement.

"Can't he just stay in the cage?" Barton asked.

"We could do with somewhere closer to home...so we can keep an eye on him-" Steve prompted.

"-Hey now, I hope you're not suggesting he stays in _my_ tower" Tony interrupted Steve.

"The cuffs will stop him from trying anything, right Banner?" Steve asked, Bruce who nodded in return. Stark deliberated for a moment "Okay fine, but if anything happens I'm blaming _you_" he said gesturing to Steve. Steve accepted that responsibility: he was the team leader after all. "Is that alright with everyone?"

"I don't like it, but at least if he's in the tower, he's in range of my fist" Clint bargained. _My sentiments exactly_, Natasha thought. Steve couldn't argue with that. "If that's the case can we please bring Eva in too?" Tony pleaded; he did not want any fights to break out. They all gave their consents.

Eva looked up to see the Avengers walk back in. Steve stepped forward "Loki, we are prepared to house you in Stark Tower until your brother comes to sort this out"

"How generous" Loki replied.

"Don't sound too excited: he'll be taking you back to Asgard soon" Stark retorted. Loki's jaw set in irritation, but didn't respond. "Can you walk?" Bruce asked Loki.

"Of course" was his response, but his broken rib would be an issue, he thought. Loki attempted to get up successfully, although he was gritting his teeth the entire time. Stark walked over to Eva, "We're gonna need you in on this one" he told her. "Yes, Mr Stark" she replied, trying to be polite and formal.

"Please, call me Tony" he insisted, for not the first time. She smiled in response and nodded. They followed the others out to the helicopter that would take them all back to the tower.

At Stark tower two rooms had been prepared. One for Eva and another for Loki. Loki's cuffs had not been removed when he was lead to his room. Stark told him they weren't coming off anytime soon. Loki glowered at him as he left, leaving Loki alone. He ventured into the en suite. The decor was varying shades of white. He decided a shower was needed. Perhaps that would ameliorate the situation. Thankfully, they removed the chain between his cuffs, so they were now more like bracelets. It took a great length of time to remove all the layers of clothing by hand. Why had he insisted on donning it all again? The metal parts of his attire resonated as they hit the floor. Loki quickly figured out how to work the shower and the stream of water relaxed his muscles. He had to rub hard on the blood stains on his face. His cloth slowly turned red. He shut off the water and returned to his room. Loki looked around for a change of clothes. A small pile of neatly folded fabrics sat on the dresser. He found some pyjama bottoms and pulled them on. Of course, they were a horrible pattern; did he really expect them to provide him with tasteful clothes? Nevertheless, clean clothes were appreciated. He made himself comfortable on the plain bed. He felt uneasy: he was in the lion's den as it were, surrounded by his enemies. Not that he feared them: there were worse things out there. He shook that thought from his mind. Or at least he tried. Loki felt a strange constricting of his chest. He knew they would come for him, but they couldn't travel between realms- could they? He realised the fear was sneaking up on him, as Eva was now gone. As a sorcerer he could feel the power she had. Loki needed his magic back soon, because it would take twice as long for him to heal now. His broken rib was making it difficult for him to sleep. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to slip into unconsciousness.

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, I hope this chapter is alright: I wrote it and changed it and then changed it some more :L Here is chapter 4 and let the reviews continue, I love reading what you think :D On a different note- has anyone else seen the Iron man 3 trailer? Im so excited :D**

Steve, Tony, Eva and Clint were in the kitchen/living room. Bruce was in the lab, making the most of the facilities whilst avoiding everyone and Natasha was on a mission somewhere. As the morning grew later the conversation turned to their new house guest. "He could have gone anywhere in universe and he picked here" Tony grumbled. They all considered the fact that Loki may have a scheme underway. "What does he want though? The tesseract is in Asgard" Steve added.

"Unless there's another glowing blue box we don't know about" Tony prompted, shooting a glance at Clint.

"Not that I know of" Barton replied, ignoring Tony's look.

"Maybe he's just messing with us" Steve thought aloud.

"Hm. Maybe." Tony spoke, while Eva just listened. They knew more about Loki than she did.

"Where is Loki? Has anyone seen him today?" Steve asked.

"Relax Cap, he's in his room" Tony said to him. Stark never appeared to be phased by any situation. "I think we should check on him" Steve insisted. Clint rolled his eyes and took another bite from his toast.

"I'll go with you" Eva said to Rogers, as she felt it was her unofficial responsibility to look after Loki. Steve smiled at her, in appreciation and they went over to Loki's room. Steve knocked on Loki's door, without an answer. "Loki?" he asked through the door. Eva nodded at him to go in. Steve slowly opened the door and they stepped in. Eva gasped when she saw Loki, curled up on the bed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Loki heard them enter, but didn't react. He couldn't: he was numb. Memories flooded his mind. Hurtful words and threats. They swirled around dangerously.

_ "What am I?"_

_"You question __**him**__?"_

_"You are our son, Loki"_

_"I thought you dead"_

_"I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"_

_"This is madness"_

_"I'm not your brother. I never was"_

_"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness"_

_"No, Loki"_

He shivered. He had opened the floodgates to his pain. It wasn't supposed to have gone this far. Loki's plan was to appeal to Eva's compassion. If he could fool them into believing he was in a state of desolation, he could bide his time. Now he feared he truly did need the aid of her gift. His sight blurred with the endless tears. Visions of his torment came back to him at night and for that he had no need of pretence.

Eva rushed over to help him. Steve stood where he was. He didn't know how to deal with this Loki. Eva didn't know the other Loki, not like The Avengers did. Steve once fought a Loki who had smiled whilst causing mayhem in Germany. This Loki was vulnerable and that was not like Loki at all. As if to fuel Steve's anxieties, Eva had pulled Loki into a hug. It was too late for him to advise otherwise so he just watched them carefully. He watched as Loki pulled away from Eva, wiped his eyes and put on his stony expression. He nodded to Eva and mumbled a thank you, before walking out. Eva stared after him and then looked to Steve. He sighed and suggested they go back to the kitchen. They joined the other two Avengers at the breakfast bar. "What happened?" Stark asked, fiddling with a piece of technology that was unknown to the rest of them. "Loki was, um, upset so Eva...hugged him" Steve explained.

Clint spluttered and nearly choked on his coffee, "You hugged him?!"

"He needed a hug" Eva shrugged.

"You hugged the crazy Asgardian?" Stark asked.

Eva sighed, "He was upset!" she protested "besides, it's my job to hug people". Technically, it enhanced her powers. They couldn't give a solid argument against that, but mumbled things like it wasn't a proper job. Their discussion came to a stop when Loki entered the room. "Good morning" he greeted them with a smile that made them all uneasy. Clutching his side, he proceeded to sit on the sofa. After reviewing his options he concluded that this was the best place to be. This was the only floor he had access to. His room would be the preferred place to be, but that mortal woman, Eva, wasn't there and he did not want another 'episode'. He would not admit to needing her presence. However, Loki concluded the plan to be successful. He quickly picked up a book to occupy himself. Book was not really the correct term, what he picked up was a flimsy, glossy thing containing expensive Midgardian vehicles. Well, that would have to do. "Ugh, I'm outta here" Barton said upon the sight of Loki.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, as Clint stood up.

"Target practice" he said before glaring at Loki and then heading for the elevator. He smiled internally at the thought of Loki's face on his target. "Don't blow a gasket: Nat will be up any minute" Tony said, before Steve could say they needed at least three Avengers, when Loki was around and Eva didn't count. Clint smirked as he thought of Natasha's reaction to Tony using her nickname. She was picky about who got to call her Nat. "Hands to yourself, Eva" he called out as the doors to the lift closed. "Shut up" she groaned. Barton often teased her. Loki took a moment to muse over, seeing the Black Widow again. Her crocodile tears were impressive, he remembered. "Hey Lokes, do you want some toast?" Stark asked. Loki turned his unimpressed gaze at the billionaire.

"Firstly, that is not my name. And secondly, I do not want anything you have to offer" he said before looking back to his magazine. Stark ignored him and made the toast anyway. Eva slid off her stool at the breakfast bar and went to sit next to Loki. He could feel the happy aura she was projecting and much to his annoyance it was making him more relaxed. Stark patted Steve on the shoulder before walking out, leaving him to deal with toast. Loki could sense he was being watched. "Do you require something?" he asked Eva, not looking up from his magazine.

"I was just wondering how you're feeling"

"Surely you already know" he said looking at her now. Her brown hair was loosely tied up and her eyes shone with curiosity. Eva gave a small smile "I meant: how are your injuries?" she questioned.

"Bearable" he responded. His cuts had faded from angry red into pink; however his rib still pained him greatly. Not that he showed it. Steve walked over to them placing the plate of toast onto the coffee table. Loki looked up to him questioningly: he distinctly remembered not asking for anything. "I know" Steve sighed "blame Stark". Loki swallowed back his retort: he would not be ungrateful. Instead he just gave a nod to the Captain. Steve took a seat in the arm chair; he didn't really want to leave Eva alone with Loki. The God in question tossed his magazine onto the table and picked up the toast. He contemplated his next move. Maybe it was not such a good idea to break out of prison. He internally growled in frustration: he did not want to go back there. At least he would be safe on Asgard. Safe from the terrors that lay in a far off land. Not far enough. If only he could find a way to deal with Thanos and The Other for good. "Are you okay?" Eva asked Loki, feeling the tension that swept over him. "Yes, I'm fine" he assured her. It was a lie and she knew it. Damn; her power nearly levelled mind reading. He tried to think of something else. Like the taste of burnt bread on his tongue. With all their 'technology' they still couldn't cook. The three of them looked up as the elevator doors pinged open. Natasha Romanoff stepped out. "Ma'am" Steve greeted her and Eva just smiled. Natasha had already tried to tell him that 'ma'am' wasn't required. "Morning" she replied, before sauntering over to the fridge. She pulled out an opaque bottle of orange juice, before sitting on the stool at the counter. "Sleep well, Loki?" she inquired casually. Her blue eyes flicked over to his.

"As well as to be expected. Another successful mission?" he countered. How he knew she did not know. Maybe it was a lucky guess.

"All in a day's work" she shrugged.

"You know, I never did get that drink" Loki prompted.

"Isn't it a bit early for alcohol?" Natasha countered.

"You tell me" he replied eyeing her 'orange juice'. Natasha narrowed her eyes, about to retort when Eva gave her a warning glance: this was not what Loki needed. Or any of them for that matter. Natasha took the hint and wandered off in search of Stark. She would try to annoy him, but it would probably end up the other way around. Loki eyed the woman next to him. She was looking out for him? How curious. He finished his toast and placed the plate back onto the table. "Eva, can you help me with this? Apparently, I have a message on this thing" Steve said holding up his mobile. All this new technology was beyond him. "Sure" she said getting up to sit on the arm rest of his chair. She took the mobile from him and easily pulled up the message. It was from Tony: _'Heya Cap, are Looney Tunes and Eva are behaving themselves?_' Eva narrowed her eyes "What does he mean 'and Eva'?" she asked incredulously. She handed the phone back to Steve, but he didn't know how to reply. "Allow me" she offered. _'Eva is doing extremely well, in fact she needs a pay rise. Rodgers'_ she replied, sending the text. She smiled at her reply, giving the phone to Steve. That'll teach him, she thought.

**Okay, there we have it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, this was such a difficult chapter to write, so hope you like it :L Reviews and general support are appreciated :)**

**Asgard**

"Heimdal requires you presence" spoke a young guard. His nervousness in the presence of the prince showing slightly. Thor nodded at him before standing. He gave a quick goodbye to Sif and the warriors three. Their questioning expressions were ignored. Thor adopted a serious expression and allowed himself to be led to the damaged Rainbow Bridge.

"What news Heimdal?" the blond prince asked, looking at Heimdal's golden eyes, but knowing his gaze wouldn't be returned.

"I have found Loki" he stated simply, his gaze unfocused.

"Where is he? What has happened?"

"Loki is in the hands of the Avengers. They wait for you to come for him"

"Then I must go to collect him"

"My prince, I see no harm in Loki having a prolonged stay on Midgard" Heimdal spoke, a sly edge to his deep voice.

"What are you suggesting? That I leave him there? He still seeks revenge does he not?" Thor questioned, his thoughts turning to Loki harming the humans.

"The humans helped you, once. They could help your brother the same. As for his intentions- I know not what he plans, but as of yet: no one has come to harm"

"Where has Loki been all this time? Has-"

"-There is much to discuss. Perhaps, you should watch with me" Heimdal suggested. Thor consented and the gatekeeper allowed Thor to see into other worlds.

**Earth (continued from chapter 4)**

As the evening approached, Loki was still on the sofa, resting. He'd left a few times, for bathroom breaks or solitude, but always returned. The Avengers had swapped around again. It was now Bruce, Steve and Natasha that were present to watch over Loki. Eva was there too, because Loki still didn't take Banner's presence well. Eva could even feel Natasha's slight adversity. Despite Bruce assuring everyone there would be no 'Hulking out'. Unless there was a reason to. Loki had no wish to be in the presence of the Hulk again.

Natasha didn't mind waiting, but not like this. She didn't mind waiting for her opponent to fall into her trap or for a plan to carefully transpire. What she did mind, was waiting on someone else. They were all waiting for Thor and there was nothing she could do. Nothing but make sure Loki stayed in line. A small part of her wanted him to step out, just so she could punch him in his godly face. After what he did to Clint he deserved it. But he was already paying for his crimes. Tortured by some alien whose identity he would not fully reveal. Natasha thought it would be best not to dwell on these points. She took a large swig of her wine. That should do it.

Eva had a plan to help Loki some more. It was a plan Steve wouldn't like, but she'd have to tell him. She tried to get his attention subtly from across the sitting room. His brow furrowed as she inclined her head in the direction of the door. When she thought he'd got the message she exited the room and heard him follow. "What is it?" Steve asked.

"I have an idea" she said tentatively. Steve's face darkened: Eva's ideas were always bad.

"What?"

"I think I should stay in Loki's room, so he doesn't have any more nightmares"

"Eva, I won't leave you alone with him. He could kill you" Steve said in low tone.

"He could have killed you in Germany, but he didn't. He had a chance to kill me before and he hasn't..."

"_Eva_..."

"Oh come on, you know it'll work and I can look after myself"

"Eva, I don't like this..." he sighed "Alright, but if anything happens..."

"But it won't" she smiled and walked off. Her persuasion had worked. Steve rubbed his forehead. The sooner this was over the better. He walked back in to the lounge. After a few minutes Loki noticed that Eva was not coming back. If that was the case, he did not need to sit around here. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must retire" he spoke to all of them before disappearing out of the room. Steve took a deep breath. Like Eva said, nothing will happen, he told himself.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked Eva, who had now made herself comfortable in his bed.

"I'm here to stop your night terrors" she replied. He frowned at her.

"And where exactly will you be sleeping?"

"Here, naturally" Eva said gesturing around her.

"I do not wish to share my bed with you" he told her "now kindly depart". He gestured to the door.

"If you don't want to share, you could always take the floor"

Loki laughed, bewildered, "I am at least ten times stronger than you; I am being guarded by five 'super heroes', I was nearly the ruler of your planet and you think you can order me to sleep on the ground?"

"…Yes?"

"Then you are braver than I thought" he told her, before striding into the bathroom. Eva watched him disappear into the next room feeling very apprehensive. _This was a bad idea_, she chided herself. Eva stood, or rather sat, her ground: if she was anything it was stubborn. Loki emerged, dressed differently. Eva sighed a breath of relief, realising he had just been changing his clothes. He looked her straight in the eye as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. Eva stared back at his blue eyes. She realised he would make this difficult. Loki slipped under the covers next to her and she shifted slightly. He restrained a smile recognising that she was intimidated, if only slightly, by his presence. Eva looked down to his cuffed hands. His skin was red where the metal chaffed against it. "Does it hurt?" she asked. He noted the concerned look in her eyes.

"I have had worse injuries" was his response. Perhaps that sentence should have been present tense: his side was hurting. Loki's curiosity was growing for this girl. Was it all a facade or did she really care? They were now lying down, facing each other. "They stop your magic, right?" she questioned.

"That is correct. They are highly irritating, imagine being able to feel your power, but it is just out of your reach" he explained. She imagined that for a moment. Her power was all she knew, she didn't know life without it. "May we sleep now or did you wish to ask me something else?"

"I have lots of questions, but yes, we can sleep now" she allowed and turned away from him. She decided to wait with open eyes in case Loki tried anything. Loki looked at her, confused by her actions. Sleep was calling him: he had not fully recovered just yet. He yawned before turning away from her and closing his eyes.

Eva thought she heard someone laughing when she slowly awoke. She opened her eyes to find herself curled up to Loki. It would have been nice, was he not supposed to be her enemy. Thankfully, his eyes were closed, asleep. "Oh no" she whispered sitting up away from him. Now she definitely heard laughing. She whipped her head around to see Stark laughing and taking pictures. "I am gonna kill you, Stark" she said forgetting all formality. Eva ran him out of the door. "And don't you dare smile" she threatened Loki, who was stifling a smile.

"Perhaps you should have taken the floor, if you did not want to sleep next to me" he added, gauging her reaction.

"I did not want blackmail photos" she replied, evading his last statement. She stalked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A laugh nearly escaped Loki. He had not laughed in a while. Eva _had_ helped him last night. Loki had not had any terrifying visions either. He shook his head: his life had reached a new level of complicated. He got changed into some more hideous Midgardian clothes, before venturing out into the kitchen.

He could hear laughs and mock "n'aww"s as he approached the room. Not to his surprise, did he see a group of people huddled around a camera. Loki noted all of their expressions. Stark found the whole situation amusing, with a hint of pride at his achievement. Steve was looking on with a disapproving expression. Crossed arms appeared to be a signature of when he wasn't happy. Natasha didn't seem to look surprised at the situation, he could not tell if she disapproved or otherwise. Barton was walking away from them to sit on a stool at the counter. All the while, muttering that Eva didn't listen to him. Loki didn't understand why such a fuss was made over these images. _Humans, _he thought wryly_. _He silently resumed his usual spot on the sofa. If they noticed him enter they ignored him. A few moments past before Stark put the camera away. The current Avengers musing on what tasks should be performed for the day ahead.

Loki found it strange that Thor had not come for him. Heimdal _must_ have seen him here. Why had they not come for him? More so, why had no one on Midgard known of his escape? Wouldn't Thor have checked for him here? Were they even going to take him back to Asgard? He was distracted by his thoughts when he saw them all, bar Captain America grimace. He frowned in confusion, looking for the cause. He saw Eva in the door. She was using her power against them? "Delete the pictures and no one gets hurt" she mocked, but she was serious underneath.

"I don't think you're really in the position to be making threats" Stark shrugged.

"And why is that?"

"I don't think little miss hug everyone could take any of us on" he boasted.

"Hey, I'm not in on this" Steve interjected.

"You underestimate me " she replied. With that, she inflicted the worst mood possible on Tony. Thus, giving him an instant headache. He outwardly groaned. Loki looked on bemused. Had he in fact wanted to escape this would be perfect. They were fighting amongst themselves. He could seize the girl, use her as leverage, and break his bonds to escape. Simple. _No_, Loki thought. Escaping now would do no good. Where would he go? Not to mention that he was still weakened. Loki watched the opportunity pass him by. He expected one of them to intervene, but none of them did. Stark exited the room, eyeing Eva apprehensively. She glared at him, before taking a seat on the sofa. Loki felt as though he should say something, but Clint beat him to it. "Will it make you feel better if we go train?" he asked her. She stood up, to walk over to him.

"What would make me feel better is if you stopped him taking photos" she muttered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have slept with the enemy" he said in a muted tone. Eva's anger flared. _"Next to_" she emphasised, "I'm so gonna kick your ass" she hissed. Eva spun around "You'll be alright, won't you Loki?" she asked in a caring tone which contrasted greatly with how she just spoke to Clint. "Of course, no need to fret" he said with a smile.

"I was not fretting. Jeez, is it pick on Eva day or what?"

Eva was eager to get to the gym. Yep there was a gym in Stark Tower. There was also an open space attached to it where they could practice combat. After Eva changed into her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform she crossed the wooden flooring over to Clint. "Weapons or no weapons?" he asked lightly.

"Hmm...No weapons" she decided. "Do you think I'm getting any better?" she questioned. Eva had started combat training with Natasha and Clint recently. "I reckon you're about Natasha at ten years old" he joked.

"Shut up" she muttered with rolled eyes. They moved into a position to start fighting. Clint let her make the first move. She went for the obvious attack with her fists, which he easily countered. While she was busy thinking about her hands, he swept her feet out from under her. Eva landed on her back, performing a backwards roll out of his way. She got up quickly. As he turned to face her, she gave him a gentle kick in the gut sending him backwards. She went in for another kick, but he grabbed her foot, pushing it away in hope she'd loose balance. Instead, she crouched to the floor out the way of his hand that was aimed for her head. Eva grabbed his arm, pulling him to the floor. She hit her back against the floor, pulling her feet up to meet his chest. She successfully flipped him over. Clint landed with a thud against the floor. "I didn't think you could do that" he laughed.

"I'm a girl of many talents" she replied, giving him a hand to get up. He took her hand and she hoisted him up. "Weapons now?" he asked.

"Why not?"

Eva had told Clint he wasn't allowed to use his bow and arrow: she had called it an unfair advantage. Instead he opted for the wooden poles. Eva griped one of them firmly in her hands, before twirling it around gracefully. She stopped when she noted Clint was wearing a serious expression. This time he made the first move, she had only just picked up her second pole in time. The poles collided, the sound filling the entire room. He continued stepping towards her. Eva stepped back, managing to block his attacks. With a skilful flick, Clint batted one of Eva's sticks from her hand. It clattered noisy against the floor. She held her remaining pole horizontally with both hands. She blocked a couple of his attacks, before dodging away from him. With her back to him, she used her power to sense his presence. He was slightly too over confident. _Perfect_, she thought. Spinning around, Eva took him by surprise. She caught one of his poles with hers, sending it flying out of his hand. Now they were even. They continued their dangerous dance a short while longer. Clint took it upon himself to end this fight. He relinquished his hold in his pole, to grab hers. He spun her off balance until she let go of the pole. She surrendered holding her hands up, with a sheepish smile. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Lots" she smiled. They made their way to the changing rooms.

**Please review...pretty please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you soo much for the reviews/favourites/follows! :D They make me so happy-you guys are awesome! :D Anyway, in this chapter I try to be science-y (just go with it) :L**

"Everything alright?" Eva asked Natasha, when they returned to the apartment. She was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, casually flicking through a magazine. "Great. Haven't seen Loki since you left" she replied.

"Is he okay?"

"JARVIS says he's fine, right?"

"Loki is in his room, reading" JARVIS spoke.

"See". Natasha jerked her head upwards "You get your ass kicked?" she asked Clint.

"Nearly" he smiled.

"I'll get you next time" Eva promised. She walked down to the corridor that led to Loki's room. Behind her she could hear the two assassins discussing the location of the other Avengers. She paused outside his door, deciding to knock would be better than barging in. She rapped three times on the door. "Come in, Eva" she heard from the other side of the door. How did he know it was her? She stepped around the door into the room. She was just in time to see Loki put his book down. _It was a strange sight to see Loki sitting and reading_, she thought,_ especially since his recent attempt at ruling the world. Granted, he needed to rest, but couldn't he have escaped by now? Or at least tried to?_ Eva mused. "How was your training?" he asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Rewarding" she replied. Taking her anger out with training helped. Eva walked a bit further into the room.

"I could erase those images, if you wanted" he shrugged.

"_If?_" _Clever girl_, he thought, concealing a smile.

"If you remove these" he said holding up his wrists. Loki watched for her reaction.

She let out a short laugh "I can't do that. I don't even know how to take them off"

"Pity" he said nonchalantly. Eva pursed her lips; no doubt Stark would be required to take them off anyway. She sat on the edge of the bed, next to his feet. "What is so bad about these images? I'm afraid I don't understand"

"If Fury sees them, I'll be taken off this assignment" she told him.

"What exactly does this 'assignment' entail?" he inquired.

"I'm just supposed to keep you...comfortable. Nothing more, nothing less. Certainly not staying in your room"

"That was your own idea?"

"Yeah" she replied. Suddenly, her hands had become very interesting.

"Why would you take such a risk?"

"Because I'm stupid, probably" she grumbled.

"I don't think that's true"

"What would you know about truth?" she challenged, looking at him now.

"I do not lie all the time" his said, voice laced with amusement. A beat of silence past. "Who would replace you, were you to be dismissed?"

"No one? I don't know anyone else with my 'gift'" she said with a fractionally sour expression.

"You see it as a hindrance?"

"It always seems to land me in trouble" she told him, a sad smile on her face. Loki caught the slight change of her eyes as she recalled something unknown to him from memory. Perhaps he'd get rid of those photos, as a way to repay her kindness. Not, because he didn't want her to leave. No, that had nothing to do with it. "I think it's time for lunch" she said looking at her imaginary wristwatch. She smiled at him before leaving to find some food.

"Hey, Eva?" Steve asked to get her attention. She halted her pursuit of the fridge.

"Yeah?" she enquired walking over to the armchair he was sat in.

"Bruce said to tell you he's got something to show you in the lab"

"Like what?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"I'm not too sure, he said it was important". Eva nodded, turning towards the lift and down to the lab.

Eva reached the long glass wall, looking through it as she approached the equally transparent door. She spied Tony looming over Bruce's shoulder to see what he was working on. Eva walked over to the duo. "What's going on?" she asked as they looked up.

"Well, Bruce and I were doing a little digging" Tony told her.

"We were looking at your blood samples…and your file" Bruce translated, fiddling with his glasses. Eva frowned again, before scowling at Stark for the second statement. She didn't have a chance to question, as Stark continued "Turns out you've got some sort if mutant gene. Basically, your power comes from a sort of sixth sense- allowing you to pick up on the release of chemicals; neurotransmitters and hormones that any other person couldn't. You have a sort of automatic conversion of theses into a solid emotion that you can express in words"

"Well, that sounds cool and science-y" she told them. A lot of this information she knew, due to previous tests and to instinct. The mutant gene was new, though.

"I haven't finished yet, when you touch someone your powers become more enhanced because your sense of touch is heightened. You can feel electrical impulses, for example" he told her. He had definitely been snooping at her file. "And now that we know all this, we can help you improve your skills" Tony added.

"How, exactly?"

"We're still working on that" Tony replied. Eva wasn't sure how to feel: were they trying to help her or were they being asked to do this? "Did someone put you up to this? Did Fury ask you?" she demanded.

"No, no, no" Tony reassured her "You know I don't follow Fury's orders"

"That's true" she smirked. Giving one last look to them, she left the lab. Her stomach growled as she stood in the elevator on the way up. Stepping out she headed straight for the kitchen, but a hand caught her wrist. "The more they know; the more in danger you are" Loki spoke to her in a low tone. The Avengers out of sight. His blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"What do you mean? They're trying to help me" she replied, figuring he must have been informed by an Avenger of her trip to the lab.

"_They_ might be, but they are not the only people out there. The further they understand, the easier it will be for them to incapacitate you" he told her, looking to his cuffed hands as an example. As his words sunk in, she felt queasy. Could they develop a way to stop her powers? "Thanks for the warning" she murmured. How could _he_ be the one trying to help her? Eva wasn't sure if she was hungry anymore. "Did you get lunch?" she asked Loki. He shook his head and she decided to make him something, as she attempted to clear her mind.

xxxx

(Some time later)

Loki sat in his bed, wondering whether Eva would risk sleeping next to him again. It hadn't been as bad as he expected. Usually, he can't stand humans, but she was different though. He wasn't sure why he was thinking of this anyway. _What did it matter if she did not return?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "Couldn't stay away?" he asked Eva, raising his eyebrows slightly in expectation of her answer. She smiled at his question. "Something like that" she shrugged. She used Loki's bathroom to get changed into her pyjamas. The troubles of the day mostly forgotten. She returned to the bedroom a moment later. Both Natasha and Clint had advised she strap a knife in a holster around her thigh-just in case. But Eva was under the impression that carrying a weapon almost definitely led to a fight. Something she wanted to avoid. She told them she had a knife, but in reality she was unarmed. She got into the bed next to him, giving him a small smile. Loki noticed how unafraid of him she was. Perhaps that was, because he had not hurt her, threatened her or given her a solid reason to fear him. Their conversation earlier did not constitute as a threat in his mind. Eva was not stupid though, she was still cautious. He gave her a polite smile in return, before looking away. It was difficult, as her hazel eyes drew him in. Staring at her like a love struck child would do nothing for his reputation. From the corner of his eye, he could see her fiddling with her hands, an obvious deliberation on her face. It dawned on him that she could have been 'listening in' to his emotions. "If you have something to say; say it" he spoke with a slight a harsh tone.

"What's Asgard like?" Eva asked, regardless. He was surprised at the question.

"Beautiful beyond your comprehension" he told her, with a sad smile. She could feel his conflicted emotions. Admiration and betrayal. She still had no idea what happened to him there. Now probably was a bad time to ask: he didn't look as though he was in the mood to talk. She was curious as to why he seemed to be in a bad mood. "Well, I'm going to sleep" Eva told him, as she turned away and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight" he replied softly.

Loki made sure Eva was asleep before leaving to go into the bathroom. He needed to get out of these cuffs. _Now_. Plan A consisted of him freezing them off with his Frost Giant powers. Plan B, the less favoured plan, consisted of him smashing them (like Thor would) into oblivion. He'd never tried to transform into his Frost Giant form without the aid of The Casket, or the touch of his kin. Surely it could not be that hard. It was his original form, after all. Summoning the only spark of magic left within him, Loki tried to conjure the cold. It creeped over his skin. A blue haze taking over from the paleness that preceded it. As the blue darkened, patterns arose, raised and foreign. It was all unfamiliar, but to Loki's annoyance, not uncomfortable. As his temperature decreased, the metal struggled. A layer of ice seeping over it. The cold worming its way inside, making it brittle to touch. Loki smiled in triumph, snapping the bracelets off. He reverted easily to his Asgardian appearance. He could feel the magic practically flowing through his veins. Now Loki had his magic he needed to act quickly. Veiling himself from sight, he conjured a double of himself to appear on the bed. _That should confuse the disembodied voice_. Now to get rid of the pictures. Using a spell he never imagined would prove useful, he muttered the ancient words. Hundreds of microscopic insects sprung from his palm, spilling onto the floor. The bugs could destroy almost any matter. Certainly, whatever the pictures were stored on. The bugs navigated out of the room to find the camera. Another wave into Stark's wiring to erase any knowledge on there and of Loki's escape of the cuffs. After preforming their duty, the bugs promptly disappeared. Now Loki set about healing his most pressing injury. He placed a hand over his rib, his magic pulling the rib back into place. A hiss escaped his lips, before relief at the less uncomfortable state of his side. Loki picked the cuffs off the floor. The ice had now melted. He would have to put them back on for show. He didn't want the Avengers knowing he had his magic. Loki placed the now powerless cuffs back onto his wrists. He stepped back into the bedroom. He paused to look at Eva. She was sleeping soundly. A small smile crept onto his lips, unbeknown to him. He got back into bed, dismissing his double and promptly going to sleep.

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for your continued interest, your reviews never fail to motivate me! :D Btw, you guys have got some awesome pen names! On with chapter 7: **

Loki woke slowly. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, while he remembered his situation. He sat up, looking to his left and saw that Eva was asleep. Loki slept well that night, after healing his injuries. The Avengers appeared to be none the wiser that he had regained his magic. He ran a hand through his dark hair, thinking of what to do. He had been very well behaved so far. _That might have to change._ He noticed Eva stir next to him. She rolled over to look at him, finding Loki's ruffled hair endearing ._Was he becoming more unguarded? _"Did you sleep alright?" she asked him. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yes, thank you. Did you?" he asked. Loki noted how she looked very tired.

"Yeah, fine" she told him. She had in fact been worrying about a number of things."Crap! What time is it?" Eva exclaimed, locating her phone to check the time. She let out a heavy sigh "It's okay I've got half an hour"

"Until what?"

"We've got to have a meeting with Fury- well you don't. Ugh, if Stark shows him those pictures..."

"He won't be able to"

"...W-what have you done to Stark?!" she questioned, her sleep riddled brain jumping to conclusions.

"I have not touched him! I erased the images from the device he used"

"You did?"

"Here's the proof" he said, producing the camera and passing it to her. She quickly pulled up the images stored on it to find no trace of the blackmail photos. Relief swept over Eva. "Thank you" she told him sincerely. "I owed you a debt, did I not?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hmm, I bet Stark made copies" she sighed.

"And I bet he did not account for me knowing of your technology" he told her smugly.

"Are you trying to say you hacked into his system?!"

"I am trying to say your secret is safe. What does it matter how I made it so?"

"Uh-huh" she frowned, before hurrying off into the bathroom. Loki thought back to her conclusion that he'd harmed Stark in some way. It annoyed him more than it should. Of course she'd assume the worst from him. Was that not his initial objective? To prove to everyone what he was capable of?

Eva stood in the bathroom, bewildered, for two reasons. One, Loki had gone out of his way to help her. And two, he had somehow gotten rid of the photos. _Surely Loki was no computer hacker. He wasn't even from this planet! But how...Did he use magic? That was supposed to have been taken away from him._ She had definitely seen him wearing the cuffs this morning. Eva wouldn't be able to ask him about it, nor would he tell her. If nothing bad happened today, perhaps she'd let it slide. _How terrible it must be to be separated from your power-your identity,_ she mused.

After washing and changing Eva left the bathroom. Stepping back into the bedroom, she saw Loki in the same position as before. His emotions seemed to be in check, so she didn't feel the need to question his wellbeing. "I'll see you when I get back. That is if I haven't been fired" she smirked. A small part of her wanted Fury to know, just so she could annoy him. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to have Stark's knack for getting away with everything. Her powers did help her with persuasion, but that was a subtle art. "Farewell" he told her. When she left, he sent the camera away to where he found it.

xxxx

"Ready to go?" Steve asked Eva, as she walked into the main living space. He was stood with Stark by the door.

"Yep and remember; nobody mention you-know-what, about you-know-who" she said vaguely.

"Yeah, yeah" Stark said waving his hand. "Y'know if we leave in half an hour, we can be fashionably late"

"If we leave now we can get there when we're supposed to" Steve said annoyed. Punctuality was important to him. Stark rolled his eyes. "Lead the way, Captain!" he said with mock enthusiasm.

"Good luck!" Clint called after them, glad he didn't have to go this time. The three of them departed, leaving Natasha, Clint and Bruce with Loki. Needless to say they were his least favourite people.

xxxx

Eva fidgeted in her chair. Tony and Steve joined her in the conference room, sat along the curve of the large oval table. She adjusted her clothing, hair and position again. Her tension was affecting her two co-workers. "I knew we should have gotten here late. I hate waiting around" Stark grumbled.

"Did no one ever teach you to be patient?" Steve countered.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Capsicle? Besides, patience is for boring people"

"'Boring' people get the job done"

"And I don't?"

"When you feel like it"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'd do it if it benefitted you"

"Not true. Need I remind you I nearly died saving everyone?"

"Of course I don't need reminding, because you haven't stopped talking about it"

"Because it's important"

"Because it's about you"

"I fail to see your point"

"Stop bickering" Eva sighed "I'm sorry: it's my fault. I just don't want to face Fury's wrath" she told them. Before either Avenger could comment, Fury entered the room, flanked by Agent Hill. He eased into the chair opposite them. Fury launched straight into the issue at hand "Now as you know Thor is yet to show up, which means we need to come up with a long-term plan for Loki"

"Sir?" Eva asked.

"If Thor, doesn't turn up within this week then were moving him to a containment facility"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think that's what's best for Loki" Eva told him.

"That's not your call, Agent Scott"

"Whose call was it?" Tony asked.

"Mine" Hill spoke up.

"Yours?" Tony said, eyebrows raised.

"Loki is a threat to national security. As sure as I am you're doing your job, Loki needs to be under higher watch" Hill responded.

"What Loki needs is to recover. Have you forgotten what he's been through?" Eva asked.

"Have you forgotten what he did?" Agent Hill retorted.

"I'm well aware of what he did, but-"

"No buts, Scott" Fury cut in "the decision's been made. Now Captain, how is our captive?"

"I would say he's making a steady recovery" Steve said trying to be diplomatic. He didn't want to upset Eva or Fury. Steve could still remember finding Loki that first morning in tower. Eva had helped him a lot since then. "Thank you, Rodgers. Have you found anything out?"

"Only that Loki's not too fond of his restraints" Eva replied.

"Or his babysitters" Stark muttered. Fury smirked, safe in the knowledge that Loki was in some way, unhappy. "That was all. We may have another meeting soon" he promised, leaving the room with Hill. Eva's face contorted slightly with anger. Not only were they about to do the wrong thing with Loki, but they had totally belittled her. "Well, that went well" Tony muttered.

xxxx

Eva, Tony and Steve paused in front of the door that led to the apartment. Muffled voices could be heard from the other side. Tony quickly burst inside, against Steve's better instinct. They soon saw Loki, Clint and Natasha on one side of the room. Around them, the furniture was overturned with various broken objects strewn across the floor. The two assassins had their weapons poised. Between the two groups was Bruce on the ground. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to retain his human form. Small areas of his skin were coloured with a faint green. His face was pained, with eyes screwed tightly shut.

**Oooh cliffhanger! Ehehe :D Please review! I'll love you forever :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! A big thank you to msgone, Theta-McBride and Constance Bonacieux for reviewing again! This chapter was tricky to write, so I hope you like it :) After this chapter nothing is set in stone, so I'm open to suggetions for what will happen next :D Let me know!**

Loki was wearing a satisfied smirk. The Hulk was imminent. He could have teleported away, but _where was the fun in that?_ He looked at their horrified expressions: _priceless_. Loki saw Eva in the doorway. He saw a flash in her eyes. One he'd seen many times with Thor. An idea: no doubt a bad one. "No!" he shouted, as she rushed over to Bruce. _She was going to get herself killed_.

Eva knew the only way they were getting out of this alive was if she calmed him down. She had never tried this before. Caught somewhere between a frantic dash and an unthreatening stalk, Eva made her way over to Banner. "No!" someone shouted, but she wasn't sure who. "It's alright Bruce, calm down" she tried to reassure him. She didn't want to risk getting any closer, but she knew she had to. At her hand on his, the green began to subside. Her other hand moved to his back. Banner's face smoothed out slightly, but his body quivered faintly. After a few tense moments and deep breaths from Bruce, the two straightened up. "Um, I think maybe it's time I took a vacation" Bruce said scratching the back of his head. Eva led out a shaky laugh. Natasha was still caught in a state of panic, which was barely masked. "You alright, Nat?" Clint asked, before Eva could. She nodded and blinked.

"Fine. Why don't you escort Doctor Banner downstairs?" she asked. Clint nodded and walked over to Bruce. The two left discussing holiday plans. "There are...two things I want to know" Tony began "How did this happen? And who is cleaning this up? Because, I am not"

"You were trying to release the Hulk _again_?" Natasha asked Loki.

"Why would I want to be anywhere near that thing?" Loki replied coolly.

"Wait. What exactly happened?" Eva questioned.

"A little discussion got out of hand" Natasha said vaguely, shooting daggers at Loki. _See what happens when I'm not here?_ Eva thought to herself. "Will you excuse Loki and me?" she said, before grabbing his wrist and towing him off.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly, when they were out of earshot from the others.

"If you didn't want to be 'near that thing' then why piss him off?"

"That was just a bit of fun really"

"Y'know if you don't play nice with everyone, you're going to end up somewhere not so pleasant" she warned him. _So that's what the meeting was about_, Loki thought.

He smirked at her, "I don't plan on staying long enough for that"

"You're leaving" she stated.

"Yes"

"And you weren't even going to say goodbye" she said melodramatically.

"If I did not know any better, I would say you would miss me"

"Then it's a good job you know better. So what now plan A has failed?" she challenged.

"I guess it is plan B" he told her. He grabbed her waist to pull her to him and wrapped his arms securely around her. She instinctually gripped his shoulders for balance. "Hold on" he instructed.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Leaving"

xxxx

Eva held him as tightly as if her life depended on it. She was pretty sure if she did let go, she would fall into the nothingness they were currently traveling through. Air rushed past her, pulling her hair in random directions. She had squeezed her eyes shut at some point at the start of the journey. Not a moment too soon, she felt the ground underneath her feet. However, she couldn't move in fear it was a trick of her mind and they were actually still moving. "You can open your eyes now" a voice next to her ear told her. Eva crooked open an eye, before letting go of Loki's coat and stepping back from him. She was about to make a remark about how she knew he had his magic all along, when she recognised where they were. "How did you know where I live?" she asked in disbelief. He answered her question with a knowing smirk. Eva looked around at her apartment. It was only temporary for while she was working New York_. It never did feel homely_, she thought to herself. It had a standard décor; there was nothing personal in here to make it feel like a home. It had an open plan living room and kitchen. There was one bedroom, with an adjoining bathroom. "You know this is the first place they'll look" she told him.

"We have time" was Loki's response. He took the opportunity to snoop around. It was only a small space, clearly meant for one person. He returned after surveying the rooms to sit on the sofa. Eva sat next to him, conflicted. She knew if Loki had stayed he would have been taken away and she wasn't sure what they were going to do to him. She also knew that she would not get to see him again. But he could not run away from his actions forever. "What happened before you came to Earth the first time?" she asked him quietly. He turned to look at her.

"That is a long story" he replied.

"We have time" Eva said, using his words against him. Loki realised he had walked into that one. She was affecting him, lowering his guard. Her smile towards him was warm and encouraging. He looked down at his hands, hesitant to tell her. She had been kind to him so far; would his heritage change that? Would she look at him differently? Eva put her hand on his forearm. "You can trust me" she told him. She meant it. Whatever had happened to him, she wouldn't tell anyone. He looked back up at her, his gaze flickering between her hazel eyes. There were no lies there. No ulterior motives. She was trying to help, like she had always tried to do. "Alright" he managed. He gathered his composure, before launching into his story. "I am not truly Thor's brother, nor am I a true son of Odin. At the end of the great war between the Asgardians and a race known as the Jotuns or Frost Giants, the Allfather took away the source of their power, as well as a child. Small for a frost giant, it was deemed unworthy and left to die. Odin raised it alongside Thor, to believe it was Asgardian, to hate the frost giants as they did. To fear them: for they were heartless creatures. And then only by accident did he discover he was one of those monsters. They lied to me; my whole life was a lie. I was taken, because I was the heir to throne of Jotunheim- they thought I would prove useful. _Nothing_ more" Loki told her. His voice was not raised. He didn't shout. It was quiet and laced with hate. Loki's eyes were stinging from unshed tears. They were not from sadness, but stemmed from anger. He couldn't let it go. After that fateful day on Jotunheim everything changed. Caught between two worlds and belonging to neither. Loki realised he had been glaring at the floor and now looked up to Eva. Her expression was of understanding. After all, she knew exactly how he was feeling. "Thank you for telling me. I know it was difficult" she said, moving to hug him. She embraced him tightly and he returned it with equal force. He closed his eyes, forgetting everything, but her if just for a moment. "You don't have to be ashamed of who you are" she whispered, next to his ear.

"_You_ are not a monster"

"I'm no saint either" she bargained.

"I know of your past" he said simply. She pulled away to look at him.

"How?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. They have it all on file. Your amnesia, your parents-"

"Stop, Loki" Eva demanded, quietly. She had assumed he meant previous missions, not her very past. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she just needed a moment. It had been a long time since she had thought of her past. She had no memory before the age of 15. Something had happened, she did not know what. If S.H.I.E.L.D knew they hadn't told her. There was a hazy memory of waking up in one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D bases. A suited man informing her, that her parents had died. Eva had wanted to cry, to mourn their loss, but their faces were lost. She had no memory of who they were. "I can't remember-" she choked out. An unfamiliar sadness swept over her. She never allowed herself to be sad, because there was no one to console her. No one to comfort the comforter. A hand touched her cheek and her eyes snapped up. Loki was there. His eyes were patient. He was able to confess his story, because she had helped him. Now it was his turn to help her.

There was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Somehow it must be her fault they died. The mysterious circumstances: that she lived and they did not. She was only met with emptiness when she tried to remember. "I know what happened". Four words spoken by the man sat next her were enough to stop her heart. _He knew?_ "Your parents died to save you. Gifted mortals are hard to come by and you were sought after. S.H.I.E.L.D offered to protect you, but they couldn't save your parents before they were killed" he finished. Eva's eyes shone with tears. S.H.I.E.L.D knew all this time, as she suspected they did. But Eva couldn't bring herself to ask them. She was scared of the truth. Now he had told her. Filled the void and eased her mind. But someone had been after her? _Did they still live?_ Eva looked to Loki, nonetheless, with a gratitude he returned. They carried each other's burden and eased each other's pain. When Loki moved closer to her she had expected a hug. She would have welcomed it. But he didn't hug her. Instead he pressed his lips lightly to hers. It was tentative, unsure of her response. A second passed, before her brain kicked in. She kissed him back, lacing her fingers in his dark hair. Her kiss was caring and loving, but grew more fervent. Loki's heart swelled when her lips moved with his. He knew not of love, but he cared about her. Deeply, so. And he knew she regarded him with equal value. When they finally pulled back, she smiled at him sheepishly and he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, before stroking her cheek with his thumb.

**Ahh, what did you think?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, again :) Sorry for the gap between this chapter and the last. I'm back at college now :( Anyway thank you to Constance Bonacieux- Loki needed some love :D**

**Theta-McBride- they won't be too pleased ;)**

**Lyanna- Glad you liked it! :D Ah, the feels!**

Eva was lost in thoughts concerning Loki. He had opened up to her and her to him. They had kissed and she knew at that point that she _might _love him. She couldn't say it yet, not for certain. If she had learnt anything, it was not to speak too soon. There was still time for it to go wrong. Eva nearly didn't feel the flurry of emotion heading towards them. Each agent gave off their own signature as they made their way towards the apartment.

"S.H.I.E.L.D are coming" she said more ominously than she had intended. A frown appeared on Loki's face. He took Eva's hand and led her to wall at their left. He veiled them from sight and eyed the door. Seconds later, the cream coloured wooden door was kicked open. A swarm of agents, guns poised hurried in. Searching everywhere, bar where Eva and Loki stood. She noticed they didn't even glance in their direction. After finding the apartment seemingly empty, they halted their search. Eva looked at the door when Steve Rodgers stepped in, suited up in his stars and stripes ensemble. Eva felt a pang of guilt for leaving them all without a word.

"They're not here, Sir" an agent said stepping up to the Captain. A disappointed, but unsurprised expression crossed his face.

"There's no sign of them" Steve said into his earpiece, with a slight tentative edge, due to using new technology. His eyes glazed over slightly as he listened to the voice in his ear. "Tell them to keep looking. I'll leave some agents behind here. Tell Thor to hang on: we'll find them" Steve instructed, running a gloved hand through his hair. _Thor?_ Eva and Loki thought simultaneously. She looked up to Loki to see a stony expression on his face. Eva looked back to the agents as they filled out with Steve, leaving two agents behind. When Loki moved towards the agents, Eva gripped his wrist unsure what he was about to do. He gave her a reassuring expression, before continuing over to them. He whispered something into their ears and they left the apartment. "What did you do to them?" Eva asked Loki, who was now pacing the floor.

"Sent them home" he said simply. Eva wasn't sure if he was lying or if he had changed his opinion on killing humans. Her eyes followed his movements across the floor.

Loki was deep in thought. _So my dear brother has arrived. It took him long enough_, Loki added. _Why was that? When Thor had come to Earth it was as a punishment. He left __**me**__ here as punishment?_ Loki considered. _Was he foolish enough to think I could not leave if I wanted to? No that could not be it._ Loki continued to pace. _What else had happened to Thor? He had fallen for that human woman. _Loki stopped pacing, silently cursing his own stupidity. He had done exactly what he had ridiculed. He loved a mortal and now it was too late to change it. Glancing at Eva, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. She was looking at him expectantly. "Are you going to talk to Thor?" she asked him. It was an innocent enough question, but she wanted to know what he was thinking.

Loki was surprised at the question. "For what purpose?" he asked. Why would he want to _talk_ to Thor?

"To reconcile with him"

Loki snorted, "I do not see how that could happen"

"Why not?"

"Thor is the still the brash, arrogant fool he always was. For a reconciliation to occur he would have to consider a view other than his own"

"Have you considered his?"

"I am not in the wrong" Loki said obstinately.

Eva let out an exasperated sigh "Maybe not, but it sounds as though you are both stubborn" she said, walking over to him. She hadn't met Thor, but Loki was not indifferent to the mention of his name. There was a whirl of hate and nostalgia swirling inside him. He missed his brother, but was to hate driven to act on it or consider there was a way to return things to how they were. Eva took his hand lightly in hers. "We can't run away from this forever. It's best to deal with it now- together" she told him. The touch of her hand filled him with a comfortable ease, willing him to trust her judgement. He let go of her hand, realising what she was trying to accomplish. "We cannot be together, if they lock me in prison" he reasoned, in a harsh tone.

"They won't. I-I'll talk to Thor…to Odin" she added, remembering the name of the current ruler of Asgard. Loki eyed her sceptically "You would challenge the judgement of the king of Asgard: most powerful man in the nine realms?"

Eva swallowed back her unease "If that's what it takes" she said defiantly.

"Is there anything you fear?" he questioned, amused. Eva did not fear him or Odin either.

"I don't like needles" she said with a shudder. Eva had caused quite a disruption when S.H.I.E.L.D had requested a blood sample. A memory of her making the resident doctor cry, flashed through her mind. She quickly snapped her thought back to reality. Loki was smirking at her minor fear. A needle was an insignificant as a bullet to him. "Have no fear, you will not come to harm at the hand of a needle" he teased.

"Thanks" she said flatly, annoyed at his mockery. He tilted her head up, so he could plant a kiss on her lips. She soon forgot her qualms and kissed him back. Loki chuckled as he pulled away; pleased his plan to win her round had succeeded. "So" Eva started "We'll talk with them tomorrow" she said, fiddling with a strand of hair at the back of his neck. Loki inhaled deeply "We can try it" he conceded. He had no wish to talk with S.H.I.E.L.D or Thor, but she was right. Loki was capable of hiding them for an eternity, but it was not what she wanted. Nor could he grant her immortality. That was something only Odin could bestow. Loki knew they had to go to Asgard.

**Earlier at Stark Tower…**

"So what were you talking about?" Stark asked a disgruntled Natasha, referring to the elusive conversation prior to the near Hulk attack. Steve was sat on the armrest of the sofa, staying out of the conversation. "It's not important" Natasha replied evenly.

"Let me guess…Legolas?"

"Stark, we nearly all got hulk smashed and all you can think about are pointless insinuations?"

"They're not pointless if they're true" Natasha was debating whether to tackle him to the floor when she heard the door open. A pleased looking Barton stepped in. "Look who I found" he said stepping to the side as the Norse God of Thunder entered the doorway. "Pointbreak! Long-time no see" Tony exclaimed. Thor clutched Mjolnir in one hand and the tesseract's handle in the other. "I have come for Loki" he said simply. Tony pouted, unhappy his sentiment wasn't returned.

"'Bout time" Natasha muttered, walking off to find Loki and Eva. She opened the door to Loki's room to find it empty. She dismissed the thought of him escaping and checked Eva's room. It was also empty. Panicking, Natasha checked both the bathrooms and the guest rooms to find them all unoccupied as well. A string of curses left her mouth as she made her way to the other Avengers_. Obviously the handcuffs didn't work, _she thought to herself_. But, how could Loki possibly know Thor was coming? _"They're gone" she told them all quickly, interrupting the conversation.

"What do you mean gone?" Steve asked.

"They aren't here. Loki and Eva are gone" They all let out frustrated half growl-half sighs.

"He's taken Eva?" Steve asked, but the answer was clear to everyone.

"I should have come sooner" Thor spoke. He was angry at himself:he had waited too long and now someone was in danger.

"No one tell Fury" Stark chipped in.

"It's not your fault Thor" Natasha told him, ignoring Stark, they could all blame themselves (or eachother) later.

"Suit up and we'll start searching for them" Steve instructed.

"Wait" Natasha spoke up "Thor, I think you should stay here. If Loki doesn't know you're here; we've got surprise on our side. And if he does; we can draw him out" she explained. Thor nodded, agreeing with the logic, however much he would prefer to search for Loki himself.

**As always please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello! :) Big thank you to the favourites, follows and...**

**Theta-McBride- Thank you! :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- N'aww thank you! :D**

**ladylove24- Haha, that's such a coincidence!**

**Ryle Culler- Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D**

Eva lay next to Loki in the bedroom of her apartment. Her head resting at the base of his neck. She nuzzled against him, resisting consciousness. The day before had been tiresome. It was both physically and mentally draining. Their only wish was to fall asleep next to each other like they had the previous nights. Now Eva did not really want to get up. "Are you awake?" a velvet voice asked her. She could feel the vibrations from Loki's neck as he spoke.

"Mm-hmm" she replied, groggily. Eva forced herself to sit up. Today they would go to Stark tower and attempt to sort things out. She gave an involuntary yawn. "Tired?" Loki asked.

"Mmm" she nodded and he chuckled. Eva ran a hand through her brown hair; _hopefully things would go to plan_. Eva planted a kiss on Loki's cheek before she left the bed, heading off to the bathroom. Loki watched her go with a smile. He noted the endearing look of her dishevelled appearance. No doubt all this stress was taking its toll. Not to mention the teleporting. She had coped better than he had expected. They would have to travel by those means again to get to the tower.

A shower later, Eva returned feeling more awake than before. Loki had already changed his clothes to his black leather ensemble. "Can you change my clothes as well?" she questioned. Eva only had a small amount of clothes that she had left in her apartment.

"Of course" Loki took hold of her wrists lightly, one in each hand. A golden light surrounded her and her clothes melted into something akin to her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. She looked over herself impressed with his magic. "Are you ready?" he asked. Eva nodded in return an anxiousness creeping in. _What if they wanted to kill Loki?_ He wrapped his arms around her so they could teleport. She braced herself for the dizzying journey.

xxxx

Clint Barton sat on the roof of Stark Tower. He absentmindedly played with an arrow in his hand, whilst he looked out towards the city. Last night had been unsuccessful in finding Loki and Eva. Once again they had made use of security cameras in an effort to capture a glimpse of the God. Barton suspected he must be in hiding. _Maybe he was waiting for something? Hopefully not another army._ Clint sighed, walking back into the tower. He decided he would see what the strategy was for today. "Any news?" he asked Steve.

"Stark is suiting up and then we'll head out for another search. If we can't find them…"

"He'll show up, sooner or later" Clint assured_. _As if on cue, a flash of light outside signalled Eva and Loki's arrival. Clint grabbed his bow, Natasha a gun, Steve his shield and Thor his hammer.

xxxx

Loki teleported onto the roof of stark tower, Eva encased in his arms. She broke loose from his grip, swaying slightly, to survey her surroundings. After a matter of seconds Iron man joined them on the roof. He was closely followed by Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor emerging from inside the building. Their weapons primed. Loki and Eva were surrounded. Loki put his hands up in mock surrender; not wanting to be shot at, but he had no intention of being hauled away by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Eva!" Steve exclaimed, beckoning her over. She looked back at Loki who seemed okay with her departure. She made her way over to the Captain. He dropped his shield and gripped her shoulders lightly, looking over her for any injuries. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she smiled, appreciating his concern. Steve glanced over at Loki who was eyeing their exchange.

"Let Loki and I speak alone" Thor requested not taking his eyes from his brother. Stark sighed dramatically, before walking towards the building. His suit stripped from him by machines in the floor. The others quickly followed him in, Eva in tow.

Stark moved into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of alcohol from his secret supply. He poured himself a glass, while the others settled themselves in the room. Natasha sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, confused as to why Loki had let Eva go unharmed. Clint lent against it and Steve sat on the armchair of the sofa, while Eva lingered on the outskirt of the group. She would have to tell them about her and Loki, no matter what their reactions. "There's something I have to tell you" Eva started. Their combined attention was on her immediately. She took a steadying breath. "Loki and me…were…together" she uttered. After that statement, everyone seemed to talk at once.

"Knew it" Stark said almost smugly.

"What?!" Natasha asked, _now it made sense._

"How?" Eva asked Tony.

"_No_" Clint drawled.

"Whatever he's told you is a lie" Natasha reasoned "You can't trust him" she urged.

"I have a sixth sense" Stark replied. Natasha raised an eyebrow, but Stark shrugged it off.

"But_ I_ didn't even know" Eva protested, not understanding how Stark could know before she did. Something had always drawn her to Loki, but she could not have predicted this turn of events. "Don't say you love him" Natasha said with a pleading look at Eva. She bit her lip, not wanting to disappoint the assassin. Natasha would not have been so easily compromised. Clint gave her a sympathetic look, while Tony downed his drink. Steve finally broke his silence, "So you two…fondue?"

xxxx

"Say what you must say" Loki spoke, seeing Thor's need to speak his mind. The blond God was impatient with his brother's antics. "Come home" Thor said plainly.

"You speak as if I have one" Loki said, amusement clear on his face.

Thor growled in annoyance "I am tired of your games, Loki"

"My games? Hm, from what I have gathered, you are not opposed to games yourself" Loki added, treading across the roof lightly. He watched the realisation dawn on Thor's face. _Guilty_, Loki thought, just as he'd suspected. "I did what I thought to be right" Thor protested.

"I know exactly what you did. In fact, I commend your ingenuity" Loki added, waiting for a useful reaction. He continued his leisurely pace across the roof. "I did not seek your praise" Thor replied following his movements.

"Then what do you seek?"

Thor hesitated, not wanting to say something to upset his brother. "I seek a truce. We have both wronged each other, be it recently or throughout our childhood. End this now and we can return to Asgard. Let this conflict continue no longer" Thor plead, hoping to get through to his brother.

"Did you rehearse that?" Loki quipped.

"Loki, please"

"And what if I do return? How am I to be treated?" Loki asked, trying to gain the answer he wanted.

"You are family, whether you like it or not. I will not see you locked away for no purpose. I know you care for Eva"_ Hm, I knew Heimdal played a part in this_, Loki thought. _How else would he know?_ "Asgard could be her home too" _There it is_, Loki thought. The answer he wanted; Eva and him in Asgard_. Her name sounded strange coming from Thor_. They had not officially met and Loki had not really wished them too. Loki stopped his movements, appearing to consider Thor's offer. "Alright" Loki managed.

Thor restrained a smile, only nodding once. It was difficult for him to understand Loki's motives. He had learned not to speak too soon when he thought he was making progress with Loki. From what he had seen through Heimdal's gift, Eva was making a difference. No one had suffered at Loki's hand. Loki had done what he could to repay Eva's kindness. Thor knew that Eva was the key to getting Loki back. The real Loki- the man he was supposed to be, had his life not been as ill-fated as it was. Eva's gift could let him redeem himself, rid Loki of his hate so he could trust again. Thor often cursed his younger self for his ignorance. Had he not been so forthright and reckless, perhaps things could have been different.

xxxx

Loki looked up as the Avengers and Eva walked back onto the roof. Loki extended his hand out to Eva as she approached him. She took it and they spoke quietly to each other about what had just happened to both of them. A bright smile spread on her lips when Loki told her they were going to Asgard. Excitement bubbled up inside her: she was going to a whole new world across the stars. She had some reservations, but at that point her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Thor walked over to the other Avengers, keeping an eye on Loki from his peripheral vision. "We will be returning to Asgard" Thor informed the group.

"All three of you?" Steve questioned, but seeing Loki and Eva together he had little doubt he would leave her behind. Thor gave a nod, confirming his suspicion.

"Fury's not going to like that" Clint murmured with a smirk.

"Guess who's going to tell him" Natasha replied, making Clint's smirk vanish. The two shared a quiet discussion on the topic.

"When are we leaving?" Eva questioned. Loki's eyes slid over to Thor who was holding the tesseract.

"We may leave now" Thor said with a smile. Eva returned it, walking with Loki over to him. She was now met with the realisation she would have to say goodbye to four extraordinary people. "I guess this is goodbye" she said to the group. Steve stepped towards Eva, his hand outstretched for a handshake. "It's been a pleasure working with you ma'am" he told her with a small smile, slipping the 'ma'am' on the end. Eva ignored his hand and hugged him instead. His strong arms wrapped around her to return the embrace.

"It's been great working with you too". She looked behind him to see some sort of line formed by the other three.

"Good luck, Eva" Clint told her. _You're going to need it_, he added silently.

"Thanks Clint" she replied brightly, giving him a hug also. Next was Natasha.

"Don't stay away too long: we might need you back around here" the redhead told her.

"I promise to visit. Tell Banner I said goodbye"

"I will" Natasha assured. The two shared a dainty half hug. Eva stepped over to Tony.

"Well" he started "You kids have fun" he said looking between her and Loki.

"Thanks Tony" she replied flatly. The billionaire gave her hug, not wanting to be left out. Eva smiled at them all, before entwining her fingers with Loki's. Thor extended the other side of the tesseract's handle to Loki. He gripped it, twisting the handle and the three disappeared in a flash of blue light.

**Looks like we're going to Asgard! Reviews please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again :) This chapter is a bit longer than usual for you lovely people who have followed, favourited and reviewed :D**

**Theta-McBride- Thank you so much! Hope you like Ch11 :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like them :D!**

Eva was thankful that Loki was strong. Otherwise she would have crushed his hand by now. The tesseract's journey was perhaps smoother than teleporting, but no more enjoyable. She opened her eyes when she felt something solid beneath her feet. The first thing she saw was Thor, stood across from her. The next was Loki who she looked at sheepishly, releasing his hand from her death grip. Finally, she took in her surroundings. Beneath her feet was a rainbow coloured bridge that stretched out for miles. To her eyes it looked to be made of a thousand shards of coloured glass. Below them, deep blue water ran and flowed off into nothingness. Eva looked to behind Thor, to where the city was. She gaped at the golden spires that stretched high into the sky. Some of the structures seemed to revolve all by themselves. Eva looked to the two Gods who were both wearing the same smirk. The one that clearly found her reaction amusing. She looked down embarrassed. Thor handed the tesseract to Heimdal to look after, as he was standing close by. The large gatekeeper gave a nod to Thor. A guard stood near to Heimdal, two horses in his possession. Eva's presence had not been anticipated, so she and Loki shared a ride.

Loki was filled with some sort of dread. He would have to face Odin, the friends he betrayed and his once mother. Loki could remember when he had come here the first time from Earth. The disappointment shown in his 'mother' and 'father's' eyes. The memory was painful. He pushed it away, hoping Eva had not picked up on it. They were approaching the palace now, Loki would have to leave Eva and face his actions once again.

After walking through the palace for some time Thor halted, turning to Loki and they shared a look. "I must leave now, to speak with Odin" Loki told Eva. Thor wanted to correct him, tell him Odin was _their_ father, no matter his heritage. But Thor knew better. "I can come with you" Eva responded.

"No" Loki shook his head "I must do this alone". Eva pouted, but nodded. She was sure things would go smoother if she helped. "Good luck" she told him, reaching up to touch a hand to his cheek. "I-" the words got stuck in her throat. She was caught in the gaze of his beautiful blue eyes. _Say it you coward_, she chided herself. Eva lent up, her lips close to Loki's ear. "I love you" she blurted out in a whisper.

Loki held her closer in a hug. "And I you" he murmured into her ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Her heart beat seemed to increase and she had to try hard not to grin like an idiot. He pulled away from her ear only so he could kiss her. It was sad and full of longing. If his talk with the Allfather went badly, it was very possible he wouldn't be allowed to see her. If it came to that, he might decide on them leaving all together. But he needed her to lose her mortality. Loki broke the kiss and with one final look he collected himself and made his way to the throne room. Eva watched him leave, wishing she could go with him. Thor cleared his throat, gaining her attention. She gave him a smile, trying to forget that she had embarrassed herself gazing after Loki. "I know we have not officially met, yet we know a lot about each other. I am Thor, it's a pleasure to meet you" he told her, outstretching his hand. Eva put her hand in his, feeling he had good intentions despite the charm offensive. "Eva, nice to meet you too" he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. _That must be an Asgardian tradition_, she figured. Although Loki hadn't done it when they had first met. "They had a file on you at S.H.I.E.L.D" she informed him.

"Oh?" Thor asked, releasing her hand.

"They have files on everyone" she rolled eyes. "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to Loki?"

"I am unsure. If you have helped him as I think you have, he should be free from prison, just minus some privileges". Eva nodded, feeling a little more relaxed.

"How did you know about me?" she inquired.

"You remember Heimdal, at the bridge?" Thor asked and Eva nodded, recalling the large man on the bridge. "He has the power to see all"

"All?"

"Yes, he can see across the stars, into other realms" Thor explained. Eva gave a slow nod, unsure how anyone could 'see all'. "Come, there are many people for you to meet" Thor said with a bright smile.

xxxx

Thor led Eva to meet his friends in one of the many living rooms. He had explained to her that they would have no idea who she was or that Loki was back yet. The pair entered the room, Eva trailing behind him slightly. "My friends" Thor exclaimed "I have someone to introduce you to". The four people in the room got up and walked over. Three men and one woman: all wearing curious expressions. They were dressed in the same way as Thor and Eva realised she stood out from them greatly. "Who is this?" a blond man asked a smile gracing his lips.

"This is Eva, she is from Midgard" Thor explained. A few of them frowned with confusion and surprise.

"What brings you to Asgard?" the blond man inquired.

"I'm with Loki" Eva told him.

"Loki is back?" the dark haired woman asked and Thor nodded.

"When you say you are 'with Loki', what do you mean?" the blond probed.

"We're together" Eva clarified, unsure of how else to phrase it.

"He is courting you?" the blond man questioned with a frown, while the woman rolled her eyes.

"Um, I suppose" Eva replied.

"You must me some woman" the dark haired woman quipped.

Thor chuckled, "Eva this is Sif" Thor gestured to the dark haired woman, "Fandral" the blond man, "Volstagg" the large man, "and Hogun" the shorter, dark haired man. The men took turns to kiss her hand, while Sif greeted her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all" Eva managed, but her thoughts kept wandering to Loki.

xxxx

Loki walked towards the throne room. He had a habit of trying to envisage future events. Most of the time it was useful, but right now he had no wish to dwell anymore about this meeting. The doors to the throne room were opened by two guards, neither of which made eye contact with him. Loki made the long walk towards the throne. A figure sat in the chair, clutching a long golden staff. Loki started to wish Eva was here to ameliorate the situation. Finally, he reached the golden steps before the throne. Begrudgingly, he knelt; predicting this could only help his predicament. "Rise" the booming voice of the Allfather met his ears. Loki stood, looking his once father in the eye. "Your punishment for your crimes was to serve in our prison, yet you escaped and now you return" Odin spoke, making his way down the steps. He asked no questions, so Loki didn't respond. Odin never took his twisting of words well. Loki tried not to squirm under his piercing gaze. "I have been told you have met a mortal woman on Earth?" Odin prompted.

"I have" Loki responded.

"Why have you brought her here?" Loki knew he knew the answer, but just wanted to hear him say it.

"She has been kinder to me than anyone else. Helped me despite me thinking I was beyond repair. I owe her everything. I only wish to be with her and that cannot happen unless I face my wrongdoings" Loki forced out, his voice thick with emotion. It pained him to say. To essentially apologise, admit he was wrong, even though it would never have happened if he knew the truth from the beginning. Nevertheless, it was necessary.

Odin watched Loki closely through his one eye. He couldn't trust Loki's words, not completely, but at least his son had the courtesy to at least _look_ sorry for his actions. From what he'd had heard from Heimdal through Thor, Loki cared for this woman. That was not easily faked, even by his trickster son. _Could Loki have changed like Thor had?_ Odin sincerely hoped so, but it would be hard to decipher if Loki had changed. He kept his thoughts hidden. It would be a long process. Odin would keep a close watch of Loki, track his progress and gradually grant him his freedoms. He could not deny that he was pleased Loki had returned, in a more stable state than before. The Allfather also wanted to meet the human woman, as he'd heard of her unparalleled talents.

xxxx

The majority of Eva's day had been spent with Thor and his friends. They had questioned her on Earth, her power and on Loki. Intrigued as to how they met. Eva had left how they shared a room, even though she was sure Thor knew. The Thunder God had told her she could meet the Allfather and the queen tomorrow, guessing she would most likely want to be settled in her room. What Eva really wanted was to know what was happening to Loki. She had heard nothing all day. Thor didn't seem concerned, so she didn't stress too much.

As they were walking to her room, Thor told her she could see Loki tomorrow, whatever his circumstances. He led her through the stone work corridors to her quarters. "This will be your room" Thor told her opening the large wooden door. Eva stepped inside her mouth opening at the size and grandeur of the room. Everything on Asgard seemed to be extravagant. Their architecture even paled New York into insignificance. Eva looked around the room. She saw a large bed adorned with intricately patterned sheets and a collection of pillows. A long wooden dining table with a corresponding wooden chair stood to the opposite end. She spotted another wooden door, no doubt leading into a bathroom. There was a window revealing a view to the city below. Eva walked over to it, looking out from the high window. "This room is amazing" she called to Thor, with a bright smile.

He chuckled, "I am glad you are pleased with it. I will leave you to settle in". With that, Thor left, leaving Eva to further explore her room.

xxxx

Loki had sat through, what he estimated to be, two lectures and multiple questioning. The questions ranged from where he went after escaping, to his time on Earth. He had spoken briefly about the Other, Thanos and the fallen Chituari army. After all, Heimdal would have seen him tell S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki did not wish to talk about it. It was painful, especially without Eva there. Mercifully Odin had let it go. All the questions made Loki feel like a child again. If this continued much longer, Loki swore the whole plan would be ruined by an outburst of his frustration. Loki started to pay more attention when Odin got to the point. The rules were explained. Limited magic: this included no teleporting or invisibility. He could not share a room with Eva, but at least their relationship was permitted. He was restricted to the palace. No ill behaviour would result in him gaining more freedom. Misdeeds would see him restricted. Heimdal would be watching over him and without his magic ability, he could not hide. Loki agreed to the terms. He figured this would only be for a short period of his long life and Loki played the long game, for the most part.

For reasons Loki wasn't sure of, a guard led him to his room. It was not as if he didn't know the way. Obviously, he wasn't trusted and rightly so, Loki mused. The door to his room creaked open with lack of use. Dust covered all of the surfaces and with a sweep of his hand Loki sent it away. Loki's emotions were mixed. On the one hand, it was nice for him to be back in his own room after so long. On the other, it brought back memories. Even worse: happy ones- nostalgic ones. Of times he could never relive and were long passed. Loki moved to lie on the bed, deciding to pay Eva a visit with one of his illusions. Technically, his illusions were allowed and he had not been prohibited from seeing her.

xxxx

"Eva?" a voice called through the thick wooden door, making her jump. She sat up straight in the bath. Eva had decided a warm, relaxing bath would calm her. In fact, she had been so relaxed she had nearly fallen asleep.

"Loki?" she called back.

"Yes" she heard feeling relieved. _Loki was alive at least._

"Okay, don't come in I'm not decent" she told him.

"I don't mind" he replied. Eva smirked, getting out of the bath and wrapping herself in a towel. She opened the door and walked over to Loki. He smiled at the sight of her and she returned it. Loki tried to keep his eyes on her face. Eva raised her hand to touch his cheek, but where it should have made contact, it slipped through him. His image crackled, until she removed her hand. "How-" she began to ask.

"This is a just a projection, I'm sorry I can't be with you in person" he said. He moved to 'sit' on the bed and she followed. A part of Loki wished he had risked coming in person, but he couldn't break the agreement so early.

"Why not? What happened?" Eva moved to put her hand on his, but it slipped through it onto the bed sheet. His copy looked so real that she had already forgotten. She frowned, feeling sad that she couldn't touch him to offer him comfort. Loki looked down at her hand and seeing the sadness in her eyes. He vowed to spend the whole day by her side tomorrow. Until they would have to part in the evening.

"I'm currently under watch in my chambers. Odin has permitted me some freedoms. Some of my magic has been forbidden. We're can't share a room, not yet, anyway. But it will be worth it"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow-" Loki told her, the guard having walked into his room.

"Loki don't" Eva protested, but he vanished. "…go." She was alone again in her room. She had not seen him since this morning and he had to go so quickly. Eva considered the possibility that it would have been better if they had just stayed at her apartment. But she couldn't think like that: this would be better in the long run. If he could heal the feud with his family he could have a better life, she was sure. Even if it meant a difficult time now. Eva changed into the nightwear she had been provided. She climbed into the large bed. It was cold and vast, making her feel more alone. She was in a foreign land, in an unfamiliar room, away from the one person she knew. Eva had shared a bed with Loki for the last couple of nights and now it felt strange without him.

**A bit of a sad ending to this chapter, buut I think the next one should be happier :) Let me know if there's anything you want to see happen with Loki and Eva on Asgard :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Heyy, I've updated again! :D This chapter was inspired by 'Love is easy' by McFly. Such a good song :D**

**Theta-McBride- Thank you for reviewing! This is the chapter :) Thanks, I wasn't sure if I got their characters right :P**

**shiro- Here it is! Thank you! Glad you liked it :D**

Bright sunlight wormed its way into Eva's consciousness. She opened her eyes, squinting. Eva watched as a young girl finished drawing the curtains. "Hello...?" Eva asked tentatively.

"Good morning milady" the girl said, giving a quick courtesy. She had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a modest white dress and a maroon apron. Eva blinked a few times, convinced she was still asleep. "I hope you had a good rest. My name is Sola, I am to be your maid. Today you are to meet with Prince Loki and the King and Queen" Sola informed her, looking off into the distance, as if remembering a script. "Breakfast is ready" she said gesturing to the table "I will be outside if you need me. Thank you milady" Sola finished with another courtesy, before walking outside. Eva look to the door bewildered as to what just happened. _Way too early for this_, she thought. Nevertheless, Eva walked over to the wooden table and ate her breakfast, consisting of fresh fruits. She realised, once again, that she really should have packed some things. Eva ventured over to the wardrobe, opening the doors swiftly. To her delight, a vast array of dresses was inside. She fingered the fabrics, as she ran her hand the width of the wardrobe. She bit her lip, _how can I pick one?_ After much deliberation she chose a cobalt blue, one shouldered dress. She slipped it on, amazed that it fit. _Maybe it was a magic dress like everything else around here_. Eva walked into the bathroom, to look in the mirror. She ran her hands over the soft, smooth fabric. The dress seemed to complement her hair and complexion. Satisfied, she walked out to meet Sola. "You look lovely milady" Sola complimented.

"Thank you" Eva told her, _how much difference could a dress make? Well, a lot compared to pyjamas and bed hair_ Eva mused. "You can call me Eva" she told her.

"Oh, well I-" Sola started, but Eva interrupted her.

"It's fine" she reassured, touching the girl's shoulder. Sola conceded, feeling more at ease.

"Thank you, Eva. You must meet with Prince Loki now, if you would follow me" she said, leading Eva down the corridors.

Eventually, they made their way to another living room where they were to find Loki. Sola opened the door and Eva thanked her quietly. Loki stood up upon seeing her and walked over. He was dressed in what Eva now called 'casual Asgardian' clothes. A forest green tunic top, black trousers and black boots. Eva smiled widely at Loki before they hugged; her arms around his neck. "You look beautiful" Loki told her, pulling away and holding her hand lightly in his. Eva smiled shyly, unused to compliments like these. "You can thank the dress" Eva responded and Loki chuckled.

"Come, we must meet with the King and Queen" Loki told her.

"That sounds...intimidating" she responded.

He chuckled, "You have nothing to fear. They are sure to like you and if they don't, you can pursuance them" Loki replied, referring to her gift. Eva frowned, not convinced. Loki offered his arm and she put her hand in the crook of his elbow, before he navigated them to the throne room.

"Let me hold your hand" Eva requested, hoping to gain some confidence from his calm. He moved his arm and opened his hand and she entwined their fingers. "It will be fine" Loki assured her. At any rate, he figured they would take to her more than him at the moment. The doors were opened and Loki made his way up the long aisle for the second time. Eva spotted the King and Queen waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Is it too late to turn back?" she questioned through tight lips, trying to not let her smile falter. "I would say so" Loki teased in response, through his smile.

Finally, they reached them. Frigga's eyes lit up upon the sight of Loki all though she tried to keep her face composed. Loki looked so much healthier than last time she saw him and happier then she had seen him in years. His eyes sparkled with something unfamiliar when he looked and talked with Eva. He gave her his undivided attention. Frigga looked to Eva now. She appeared nervous, but that was to be expected. She looked as though she fit the part of a princess in her regal attire. Frigga owed her greatly for, as far as she could tell, bringing her son back to her. "Loki" Frigga greeted him, smiling. Uncaring what anyone, even he thought, as she hugged her lost son. It was as if she hadn't seen him since the day he fell from the bridge. The man who came back shackled and muzzled was not her son.

Eva focused her energy on Loki. Hoping he would accept his mother once again with some encouragement. Loki's other hand pressed against his mother's back, returning the embrace lightly. Loki was conflicted once again. He had missed his mother, her kind words and reassurance. But on the other hand, she had still lied to him, betrayed his trust. Frigga let him go and moved to Eva. She put her hands on her shoulders and ran one hand down her arm to her free hand. "My dear, it is so nice to meet you" Frigga told her with a kind smile. Eva let a relieved smile grace her lips. She could feel the Queen's sincerity. "It is an honour to meet you both" Eva responded. _No harm in sucking up to the most powerful people in the universe_. Although, Eva did feel quite honoured. "I hope you will do well here, my child" Odin told her in his gruff voice. "I am sure there is much of Asgard you wish to see" he said with a fraction of a nod to Loki.

"We are sure to converse at the feast tonight" Frigga told her. _What feast?_ Eva thought. Something Sola had neglected to inform her of. Loki led her from the room and through the corridors to an unknown destination. "What's this about a feast?" Eva asked Loki.

"It is customary to welcome honoured guests with a feast"

"Honoured guests?" Eva said more to herself.

"You are part of the royal family now" Loki responded. He had blurted it out without thinking. He could make Eva a princess and a goddess, no less if they stayed. If they left, they would be no more than outlaws and he would still be a wanted criminal. "Oh god" Eva murmured, feeling the gravity of the situation. They continued to walk until Loki stopped at a modest looking wooden door. "Where have you taken me?" Eva teased, her curiosity peaking.

"One of my favourite places" Loki said with a smile. Opening the door and leading her inside. Inside there was a garden stretching out and around a corner. The trees were bare, the grass withering and the flowers scarce. "I suppose it looks better in the spring" Eva spoke to him.

"Not necessarily" Loki told her. With the sweep of his hand the grass sprouted a healthy green, leaves appeared on all the trees and the flower beds became crowded with beautiful blooming flowers. Eva gaped at his magical abilities once again. She broke free from him to rush over to the nearest flower bed. She touched the petals of the flowers delicately with her fingertips. She beamed, never had she seen so much natural beauty. She looked over her shoulder to Loki, who looked pleased with himself. A smile graced his lips. A sense of pride filled him that he alone could make her smile like that. She walked over to him, still smiling and took his hand again. They strolled leisurely down the winding path. Eventually, they came to a large fountain. Crystal clear water cascaded down into the pool below. Eva walked over to sit on the ledge. She peered into the water, touching her fingertips to the surface. It was freezing. "Do you like the fountain?" Loki asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes, it's beautiful"

"That is good" he responded.

"Why is it-" she was about to question, but his mischievous smile silenced her. Before she could stop him, he gently pushed her into the fountain. Eva was engulfed in ice cold water. She sprung up, gasping. She wrung out her hair and wiped the water from her face. "Ooh, you are going to regret that" Eva threatened him, standing up.

"Am I?" he challenged, restraining a smile. Eva leaned in like she was about to kiss him.

"Yep" she breathed on his lips. Using her S.H.I.E.L.D training she tackled him into the fountain. He recovered quickly, standing up and she followed soon after. They both laughed breathlessly with exhilaration. Eva lent down, cupping some water in her hands and flicked it at Loki's face. He moved his hand to deflect the water from hitting him. When he removed it, Eva had vanished. Loki glanced around. He could see her blue dress from the other side of the stone pillar in the centre of the fountain. Loki used his magic to control the water. It curled upwards to his unsuspecting victim. He let it drop over the back of head. Eva gasped, looking for her perpetrator.

"Cheat" she called to Loki. He laughed, making a copy of himself. While she was sending a playful glare to his copy, he snuck up behind her.

"I call it using my initiative" he spoke into her ear. She jumped and spun around to look at him. His blue eyes alight with mischief. Eva looked down at her dress. She was soaked through. The flowing fabric now clung to her skin, having the undesired effect of revealing her underwear. Fortunately, Loki seemed to be in the same predicament. His green top clung to him, showing the defined muscles underneath. His hands moved to her waist pulling her to him and she gripped his shoulders lightly. He tilted his head to kiss her passionately. She returned it with equal vigour, her hands snaking around his neck. Loki somehow managed to pull her closer. He wished he could show exactly how much he loved her, but that would have to wait. Eva shivered, her arms chilled from the icy water. Loki noticed and pulled away, his forehead brushing hers. "Are you cold?" he murmured, his breathing ragged. She nodded, her breathing mirroring his. He released her from his grip. Eva squealed when he swept her off her feet. An arm around her back and under her knees. She put her hands on his shoulders for security. Loki stepped out of the fountain and put her down a few strides away from it. "I look a mess" she whined.

"Are you sure? I think this new look is quite fetching" he teased with an impish grin.

"Quite sure" she replied lightly. Loki stepped closer to her and she eyed him warily. He held her wrists to use his magic to change her clothes. Her dress was surrounded by a golden light until it dried. His clothes did the same. "Thanks" she told him.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about your hair". Eva shrugged it off; she could cope with wet hair.

xxxx

"What are you two gawping at?" Volstagg asked Sif and Fandral who were peering out of the window.

"We are not gawping" Fandral protested.

"Then what is so interesting beyond that window?"

"We were merely looking at Loki and Lady Eva" Sif responded.

"Oh? And what are they doing?"

"Loki has just turned the withering garden into an oasis and now they are walking together" Sif explained. Volstagg moved to look out of the window.

"Have you ever known Loki to be like this?" Sif asked, watching him laugh, joke and smile with Eva. _He looked so carefree._

"I can't say I have" Volstagg responded. Sif gasped suddenly.

"What happened?" Fandral demanded, partaking in the impossible task of trying to see around Volstagg.

"He has just pushed her into the fountain!" Sif exclaimed.

"Now that sounds more like Loki" Fandral remarked. Sif watched as Eva said something; she presumed it was a threat by her expression. She soon tackled Loki into the fountain as well. A smile tugged at Sif's lips. _They were acting like children_. "Let us leave them to their mischief" Fandral suggested and the three of them departed.

**Please review! Possibly some more Odin and Frigga action to come :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the favourites and follows! Not forgetting the beautiful reviews :D**

**Theta-McBride - Thank you! :D That makes me so happy :D**

**Constance Bonacieux - Thank you! :D That's just how I pictured it :)**

**hummingbirdXCIV- Thank you so much, I like that part too :D**

**Georgia Higgins - Why thank you very much :D Yay!**

Loki and Eva strolled through the palace, hand in hand. Loki spotted Sif, Fandral and Thor too late to avoid them. Loki smiled politely at them. "Loki" Sif greeted him.

"Lady Sif"

"Loki" Fandral greeted him.

"Fandral" Loki replied.

"It looks as though you have both done well on Midgard" Fandral observed, speaking of Thor and Loki. _Perhaps you should try your luck there_, Loki thought. "Yes, Midgard of all places" Loki said instead.

"Uh, there is nothing wrong with Midgard" Eva interjected, earning a few chuckles.

"Having a good day?" Thor inquired with his ever present smile.

"A very good day" Eva replied. Today felt much better than yesterday. Like all her burdens had been lifted. Loki was supposed to be under watch, but things had been quite relaxed. Eva had a suspicion it was intentional, to get Loki feeling Asgard was his home again. He certainly looked happy. "That is good" Thor replied happily.

"And your day?" Eva asked him.

"I-"

"I imagine it went pretty well, before he got beaten by yours truly" Sif interjected and Fandral restrained a laugh.

"The mighty Thor, bested?" Loki teased; no bitterness present.

"I let you win" Thor said to Sif.

"Of course" Sif scoffed. Eva was smiling at their exchange, finding it amusing. "I heard you were a warrior for… what was it called? S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sif asked Eva.

"I wouldn't go that far" Eva replied "I knew a few moves". Sif and Fandral bit their tongues not wanting to bring up they had been spying on them earlier. "Eva!" called a woman's voice from somewhere behind them. They turned to see Sola making her way towards them. "I apologise for shouting. The Queen has asked me to help you prepare for the feast tonight" she explained.

"Oh, well I will see you all later" Eva told the group. She kissed Loki's cheek swiftly, before leaving with Sola.

"I guess the feast slipped your mind earlier" Eva said to Sola, as they walked down the corridors.

"I am so sorry, milady. There were so many things to remember and I-" Sola rambled.

"No, I'm not angry" Eva assured, guessing that was why Sola was fretting. "We all forget things sometimes"

xxxx

It had felt like days for Eva, sitting still while various maids adjusted her hair, did her make-up and generally made her look presentable. She speculated whether Loki and the others had to go through this process. She decided they were probably considered capable of preparing themselves. Eva was wearing a long sleeved off the shoulders dress in deep purple. It was plain, but that did not make it any less flattering. Her brown hair was piled high in an intricate bun she was sure would give her a headache from the vast amount of pins used in it. Finally, the maids deemed her ready. Eva was pleasantly surprised at her appearance. She looked better than she had anticipated. She idly wondered whether Loki would like her dress. Nevertheless, she was shown the way to the dining hall.

xxxx

Loki saw Eva enter the room; a deep purple dress hugged her curves. _She looked gorgeous. No, stunning. _Loki couldn't find the words to describe her_._ She glanced around, her hazel eyes scanning the room. She was looking for someone; him? Loki's view of her was suddenly obstructed. A blond man he recognised to be Fandral, approached her. _What was he doing talking to her?_ Loki sighed. He made his way over to them, hoping to steal her away. He reached a point where he could see her face. She was wearing a shy smile, the same one she had worn when he had complimented her. _Fandral was paying her compliments? There's a surprise._ Loki approached them now. Eva spotted him, her gaze and attention straying. She smiled at him and he slipped his hand to the small of her back. Fandral's words trailed off, realising he no longer had an audience. "Enjoying the party?" Loki asked.

"It has not really begun yet" Fandral replied.

"That is true. Will you excuse us? Eva is still unfamiliar with her surroundings and I feel responsible to show her around" Loki said not waiting for an answer. He steered Eva quickly away from the Asgardian warrior.

"Hello to you too" Eva prompted. Loki had swiftly led her away before even greeting her. He was dressed in a more formal version of his armour. This outfit had more gold across his chest and arms, including a high metal collar.

"I'm sorry. Good evening, how are you? May I say, I thought you could not look any more alluring" Loki murmured. That shy smile came back to her lips. Eva breathed a laugh. She had never been called _alluring. Loki was certainly putting on the charms._ _Guess he likes the dress_.

Loki was convinced her cheeks looked slightly flushed. Had he made her blush? _This could be entertaining, _Loki thought. "It's quite hard to beat a drenched dress" she replied back. Eva felt sorry for that poor blue dress, having being ruined. Loki hummed, appearing to consider her point. "You are right" he told her "this one doesn't show your underwear". This time she really did blush. Loki grinned, enjoying his new game. Eva bit her lip to stop her smile. She was embarrassed, painfully so. She could feel he was only teasing for a response, yet she was enjoying Loki's playful comments.

They were slowly circling the room. Loki had led her from the door, along the right side of the room, passing the large golden dining table. As they walked along the other side, Loki gestured to the musicians who were playing in the background. He told her the song they were playing, promising her a turn to dance later. Lastly, they took a seat at the table. "What's this?" Eva asked Loki, tilting her goblet to look inside.

"Mead" he replied.

"Right" she nodded, sipping it delicately. Loki wondered what she looked like drunk.

Eva shifted in her seat, adjusting her dress. She noticed the room was beginning to fill up with people. Many were taking their seats at the table. "Brother, Lady Eva" Thor exclaimed, taking a seat across from them. Loki was in too good a mood to correct him. Eva smiled brightly at Thor. Next to Thor came Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. "Loki" Volstagg and Hogun both greeted him. Not having officially met him since his arrival. "It has been a long time" Loki observed.

"So very true" Volstagg started "welcome back" he murmured. Loki noticed he still looked a little intimidated by him. Loki just gave a nod. The next to arrive were Odin and Frigga. The King looked weary and the Queen as elegant as ever. They walked to the head of the table. Frigga flashed a small smile to Eva as they took their seats. The feast soon commenced when the lids were lifted from the plates of food. Eva's eyes went wide at all the choice. Volstagg wasted no time in loading his plate. Everyone else followed suit, but with less hast.

xxxx

Eva found the feast enjoyable with the delicious foods, but the night was far from over. After all, Loki had promised her a dance. Some of the guests were making their leave or moving to the dance floor. "I have a suspicion the Queen wishes to speak with you" Loki murmured to Eva. She followed his gaze to behind Odin to the window on the back wall. Frigga stood looking out of it. "Okay" Eva managed. She rose from her seat to walk over to the Queen.

"My Queen" Eva spoke, giving a half-curtsey. _Damn_, she should have asked Loki about etiquette. _How do you address the Queen of Asgard? _"Eva, my dear" the Queen smiled, beckoning her over. "How is Asgard treating you?"

"Very well. It is the most beautiful place I have ever been". Frigga smiled in acknowledgement.

"And Loki?" she inquired.

"He has been brilliant" Eva told her. She glanced to Loki who was talking to Thor about something. A playful smirk on his face and his hands making wild gestures. Eva guessed he was telling some sort of story. "He has changed so much, without even realising"

"I am glad to hear he is making progress. I cannot thank you enough for your help"

"Oh, well I am thankful you have allowed me to stay" Eva replied.

"Of course" Frigga spoke softly. How could she not have let her stay?

"There's just one thing worrying me"

"What is that?"

"Well, you are all going to live for thousands of years and I-I'm only human" she confessed. She was not usually one to put down the human race, but she felt so small against the grandeur of Asgard and its people. "Have no fear, my child" Frigga spoke "There are always ways around the fiercest of obstacles". Eva smiled at her in appreciation. "You should return to them before you are missed" Frigga prompted with a smile.

Eva made her way back to the group. She sat down quietly next to Loki. He touched her hand under the table to make her look at him. His expression recognising something was wrong. Eva indicated she didn't want to speak of it on front of everyone. Their exchange went unnoticed. "_We_ are dancing" Loki announced taking Eva's hand and pulling her up. The others smiled at Loki's stubbornness on the point.

"Are we?" she responded, but it seemed she had little choice in the matter. Loki led her away from the table, before pulling her to face him. His hands rested at her waist. "What is wrong?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure. It's just; Frigga was being kind to me. Offering me advice, like a mother. It felt strange"

"In a bad way?"

"No. Not at all, just different". Loki smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. Internally, he was frowning. He had been so selfish. He had pushed away his family, been angry and unforgiving, when Eva had no one. Not even a memory. Loki had brought her to Asgard with the sole wish to get her immortality. Subsequently, he had given her a family and a home. Could he still leave with her afterwards? He was not so sure. Was there any harm in staying in Asgard?

Loki positioned Eva's hands in the right place to dance. One hand on his shoulder and the other cradled in his own hand. "I don't know how to dance like that" Eva said, looking at all the other people, twirling elegantly.

"It is all in the leading" he responded. Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up until her feet stood on top of his.

"No, no, no" Eva protested "I will look like an idiot". She was certain the people of Asgard already thought she was strange.

"Not to me" Loki replied and began to twirl them around the floor. Eva laughed quietly with embarrassment, trying not to catch the eyes of anyone else. "I'll have to teach you how we dance on Earth" she said looking at him with a smile.

"I look forward to it" he responded. He could not begin to imagine how they danced on Earth. Loki continued to spin them around in perfect time to the music. "How come you can dance so well?" Eva inquired.

"I _am_ a prince" he replied.

"Of course" Eva responded. "So does that mean Thor can dance too?"

"He can try" Loki smirked. It turned into a chuckle with a memory. "I remember we had to have dancing lessons as children. Something would ail Thor every Tuesday afternoon so he could not attend". Eva laughed too.

"What happened?"

"He was found out. M-Frigga did not force him to go, though. The moaning would have been relentless" Loki explained. Eva laughed at Loki's short tale. He had just talked about Thor without resentment or bitterness. However, they had been making contact throughout it. No doubt Eva's happiness had influenced him.

The music came to an end and Loki released Eva from his grip. She stepped down and they both clapped with everyone else for the musicians. "Thank you" Eva told him. She actually quite enjoyed the dance in the end.

"Anytime" Loki replied. Eva lent up to kiss him. Loki kissed her back, his hand moved to the back of her head, just below her bun. He kissed his way along her cheek down to her neck. He planted a kiss there, exhaling and making her giggle. It was swift, so as not to cause attention. Eva smiled at him; she wanted him to do it again. She wanted him; full stop. _Stupid rules_. "Let's get out of here" she suggested.

xxxx

They walked along to Eva's room. She paused at the final turn before her room. "There are people there" she informed Loki.

"Pretend to be drunk" he instructed.

"Okay" she agreed, putting on her drunken expression.

"_That _is your drunk face?"

"Shut up. Why don't you pretend to be drunk and I'll carry you to your room?" she countered.

"Because you cannot lift me" he replied.

Loki supported her with an arm around her waist and a hand supporting her arm. He spotted two guards waiting outside her door. _Hm, they aren't taking any chances._ "You are not permitted to enter the Lady's room" one of the guards spoke.

"At least allow me to help her to bed; I'm afraid she has had rather too much mead"

"I. Am _fine_" Eva stated, pointing a finger at no one in particular. Loki raised an eyebrow at the guards. They wavered, unsure how to proceed.

"Well, I am sure you can explain to the Allfather how his esteemed guest fell unconscious on the floor" Loki added.

"You may assist her, but come straight out" the second guard replied. Loki nodded; his silver tongue had done its work. He led her inside. Eva smiled widely at him having tricked the guards. They sat down on the bed. Eva removed her heeled shoes and began removing the pins from her hair. She combed her hands through her hair. It cascaded in odd curls and twists. Eva rested her head on Loki's shoulder. "I don't want you to go" she mumbled.

"I know" he teased, earning a smirk from her. Loki inhaled deeply. He kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight" he spoke into her hair. Eva sat up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, the guards would be restless by now. "See you tomorrow" she told him, smoothing out his hair. They shared sad smiles before he departed.

**Reviews are always appreciated! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hellooo :D Huge thank you to the favourites, follows and readers in general! :D The next couple of chapters might be quite filler-y, the calm before the storm some might say... Anyway, a few feels in this chapter :P Reviewers are loved:**

**Theta-McBride- Thank you so so much! Makes me happy you like it! :D**

**ninjaloki- Awh, thank you! Glad it made you smile :D That means a lot :D**

**Tess- Haha, glad you like it :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- Hehe, caring!Loki is the best :D**

Loki's room was still dark when he woke up. It was in the early hours of the morning that Loki found himself wide awake. At first he couldn't place a reason as to why. Loki was feeling pretty safe in Asgard: only a fool would try to take on the realm eternal. He considered maybe it was, because he was without Eva. Whether it was her abilities or just her in general. Loki missed her at night. He missed her lying next to him. He missed her warmth when she huddled up to him. Her serene expression when he caught her still asleep. When had he become so sentimental? Loki knew he would have her back soon enough. He was on his best behaviour. Well, maybe not his _best_. Nobody had been scolding him nor scrutinizing or watching him. _Bar Heimdal, of course_. _Why was that? Had they more important things to worry about?_ Or maybe they knew Loki was going to try anything. If he did, Eva would likely disapprove or be taken away from him. He would never let that happen though. Loki did not want to screw this up. Even though he figured it would all turn sour eventually. His life had a habit of doing that.

Nevertheless, Loki thought about what today would bring. He planned to show Eva another of his favourite places. That had gone down pretty well last time. Loki smirked at the memory. Them both dripping with icy water. Her dress…She was beautiful and she was _his_. That fact needed to be pointed out to Fandral a bit more clearly in Loki's opinion. _Ugh_. Loki had nothing to be jealous of. Eva wanted _him_. And she could have him once they finally got back to each other.

xxxx

"Thor, my son" Odin greeted the blond God. The Allfather was resting, his very old age showing.

"Father" Thor said with a bow of his head.

"Your time as King draws closer" Odin said simply, getting to the matter at hand.

"Are you well?"

"As well as to be expected, but you are ready my son"

"But father, we have only just recovered the tesseract, the Bifrost has not been repaired and Loki and Eva have only just arrived. The kingdom needs your wisdom" Thor protested.

"I have faith in you" Odin replied. "Regardless, I have an idea to test Loki's alliance and repair the Bifrost"

xxxx

"Whoa" Eva whispered after Loki opened the door to the library. He considered it his own, since it was rarely used by others. The huge room was decked out with hundreds of shelves, brimming with books. They ranged in sizes and age. Some had thick, worn spines, while a few looked in relatively good condition. Eva stepped further into the room, spinning around to get a better view. There were comfy looking sofas strewn around the room with low coffee tables accompanying them. Eva walked over to a pile of books on one of the tables. Her hand brushed the front cover. She frowned, realising the words were in another language.

"What does this mean?" Eva asked Loki. He strode over looking over her shoulder.

"It is a book of sorcery" Loki answered, hugging her from behind.

"Can you teach me something?" Eva beamed, turning around in Loki's grip. Loki pursed his lips.

"It is not easily learnt"

"That means no" Eva pouted. Loki smiled before lounging on the sofa.

"Only a select few have the capability to learn sorcery" his tone was almost smug.

"Fine, fine" Eva said lightly, picking another off the pile. "What's this one about?"

"The nine realms." Eva picked it up and joined Loki on sofa. She rested it on her lap as she flicked through the book. Thankfully there were some pictures to help her out. "That is Svartalfheim. Home of the Dark Elves" Loki informed her. She nodded, studying the illustrations before flicking the page.

"And this one?"

"Jotunheim" Loki said his voice thick.

"And these are the Frost Giants?" Eva asked quietly, pointing to an illustration.

"Yes"

"You don't look like them" Eva observed, slightly confused. Loki took a deep breath, sitting up straighter.

"This is not my natural form, but the one I prefer" Loki explained.

"Can you show me? Your other form?" Eva asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She wasn't sure whether he would. It was clear he hated the Frost Giants and she wouldn't blame him for keeping it hidden.

Loki deliberated for a while. He concluded that she needed to see. To know what she was getting herself in to. What he truly looked like. The monster he really was. The creatures Asgard feared. "Alright" he agreed. He shifted to the edge of the sofa. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He wasn't sure if it was a relief or disadvantage not to see her face. Would this make her fear him?

Loki was overcome with cold. It spread from his core to his fingertips. He opened his eyes, his gaze downcast. A blue hand rested on his leg. It still brought back painful memories; when he had first discovered the truth. Loki's eyes snapped up to see Eva's face. Her eyes were wide, but not with fear. Fascination, Loki guessed. Like this was the first time she was seeing the world. Her eyes raked over him, taking in every pattern and line. She finally met his eyes. The aspect he hated most. The crimson red that inspired hate and fear. He watched as Eva's hand reached out towards him, he had a suspicion it wasn't a conscious act. He flinched away from it. "This skin is too cold. It will burn you" Loki explained.

Eva retracted her hand. She picked up on how he used 'it', separating himself from it. As if he didn't accept it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "So beautiful" she whispered. It hadn't meant to come out. A thought that didn't want to stay in her head. She wanted to trace the patterns with her fingertips. Even from a few metres away she could feel the chill he was radiating. Eva looked back up to his eyes. He was staring at her with confusion, scrutinizing her words. "You truly believe that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't" Eva responded. Loki seemed to consider this, but said nothing. He switched back to seen pale exterior. Eva seized the opportunity to touch his hand. Her other moved to his cheek and slid down to his neck. He was filled with tension, not truly believing her words. There was an undercurrent of hate for himself. And he was fearful: he didn't want to loose her.

Loki had been so happy yesterday. When he was with her he had no worries. No cares or doubts. But it would always come back to this. His heritage stopping him from getting what he wanted. An obstacle on his path to happiness. Had he deluded himself into believing everything would be alright? That they could all forgive and forget? How could Loki forget something so much a part of him? How could he forget the truth, hidden under lies? "Hey" Eva said softly, snapping him from his thoughts. Eva tried to avoid clichés at all costs, but at some moments there were no other words. "I love _you_, no matter what." Loki's mouth twitched upwards. _No matter what_. He felt relief flood him.

"You are truly fearless." Eva smiled back. She had dealt with Bruce Banner before hulking out. She could handle Frost Giants. Or maybe just one.

Loki captured her lips in a sweet kiss, but was soon gently pushing her down to lie on the sofa. Eva complied until he was leaning over her. Their tongues danced. Eva's hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer, while Loki's hands roamed up and down her sides. Eva wasn't sure she could take it if he started kissing her neck. Without warning, she broke the kiss. "Rules" she breathed heavily against his lips. She was pretty sure this was allowed, but not what was likely to come after it. Loki let out an annoyed sigh. _Damn the rules_. But that would only be like taking a step backwards. Loki sat back into his seated position, not trusting himself to stop at kissing. He took her hand to pull her up too. "Are you annoyed with me?" Eva asked in a small voice.

"For what?" he asked, turning to look at her. Reading the emotion in her eyes.

"Rebuffing you." Loki's face softened with understanding.

"Of course not" he smiled reassuringly. "It is not your fault that you cannot help but abide by the rules" he teased.

"I have broken rules before" she said defensively, her tone playful. Loki arched an eyebrow. "I stayed in your room at the Tower, didn't I?"

"How could I forget that?" he countered. Eva smiled in acknowledgement, reaching for the book, forgotten on the floor.

"Is Earth in here?"

"Yes, pass it to me" Loki instructed, extending his hand. He flicked through the pages, finding the section entitled Midgard.

"Can you read it to me?" Eva asked. She just wanted to listen to his voice. He nodded and she leant back against his arm that lay across the back of the sofa.

"Midgard; known as Earth. Home to the humans: a small and weak race. Notorious for their below average intelligence-"

"It does not say that!" Eva exclaimed, playfully hitting him in the leg.

"How do you know?" Loki asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know that smirk." Loki laughed, stopping when he heard the doors to the library open. Sif strode over to them, dressed in her amour. Eva was glad she had not come in a few minutes before. "Thor requires your presence Loki" Sif told him.

"Since when have you been a messenger?"

"Since I am taking Eva to the market place and thought I may as well pass on a message"

"Do you know for what purpose Thor needs me?"

"Not in the slightest" Sif replied. Loki sighed dramatically leaving his comfortable spot on the sofa. Eva shut the book placing it on the table and stood up as well.

"We're going to the market?" Eva asked Sif who nodded.

"You will like it there" Sif assured with a smile.

xxxx

"Why have you summoned me?" Loki asked as he approached Thor. His tone a little annoyed since his time with Eva had been cut short. The God of Thunder was waiting for him in one of the many living rooms. Thor stood, meeting with his brother. "The Bifrost needs repairing"

"I am well aware"

"The structure can be easily forged, but the core…is more difficult"

"And you require my talents to assist" Loki realised, amused. After all the ridiculing Thor needed the help of a sorcerer.

"I am sure you have better things do with your time, but you _are_ supposed to be proving yourself"

"I am aware of that too" Loki responded. This was the opportunity that would see his privileges reinstated. If it would see him and Eva together then maybe he could be persuaded to help. Loki supposed the Bifrost being repaired would do little harm. "So, you will help?" Thor pushed.

"Yes" Loki replied flatly. Thor smiled, latching a hand onto his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you" Thor replied. Loki restrained an eye roll.

"I am to use the tesseract?" Loki questioned. Assuming that was the only thing powerful enough to kick-start the Bifrost.

"Yes" Thor replied.

"You are not afraid I will steal it and unleash an army once more?" Loki asked with a hint of amusement.

"I trust you" Thor replied. He considered whether that was the right thing to say.

"Well, you shouldn't" Loki retorted. Thor felt a little put down: he and Loki had talked amiably at the feast. It was like nothing had changed. Now Loki was back on the defensive.

"Why not?" Thor asked, opting for the blunt approach to his questioning. Loki presumed that was the only method he knew. "You forget too easily. You are ready to trust me after all I have done" Loki said with a frown "You're a fool" he added, half in jest.

"As ever" Thor muttered. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would jeopardise Loki's recovery. Loki was good at using the smallest amount of information given to him. Thor thought it best to give him little to work with.

**Please review and tell me what you think :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Wow, fifteen chapters! :D This chapter was going to be filler-y...until I changed my mind! I haven't had much time to write lately so apologies if updates become infrequent :S Anyway, thanks to favourites, follows and reviews! :D**

**Theta-McBride- Yay, thank you so much! :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- Yeah, I thought I would add it in later :) Naturally ;) haha, cooperative!Loki!**

**hummingbirdXCV- Yay, thank you! :D That makes me happy :D**

**conte86- Thank you! I will try to update as soon as I can :)**

The market was better than Eva had expected. The sun shone softly over the town. Enough to enhance the colour of the trinkets up for sale. Eva's eyes darted from stall to stall. There were scarves, boxes, jewellery, herbs and various foods to name but a few. The street was busy with varying classes of Asgardian's trading and buying goods. Eva and Sif strolled through the market, with Sif explaining things along the way. Eva held the up the hem of her dress, afraid the pale ivory fabric would pick up dirt. "I just need to speak with Eira on this stall, I will just be a moment" Sif said and Eva nodded. Sif stepped over to the nearest stall, displaying herbs and vials to speak with a middle aged woman. Eva continued to amble down through the remaining stalls; politely declining any offers to buy something: Sif had the money anyway.

Eva reached the end of the market; ahead of her were a few houses and paths leading off. Something caught her eye. A small metal object glinted in the sunlight. She looked back to Sif to see her still discussing something with Eira. Eva walked over to the object; she bent down to examine it. It looked like a pocket watch. Eva outstretched her hand to pick it up. She shrieked when a hand grabbed her forearm. Her eyes snapped up to a blond haired man. The most striking part of his appearance was the utter blackness of his eyes. He pulled her roughly around the corner away from the market.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" Eva seethed. The grip on her arm did not waver. The stranger continued to drag her along. He was too strong for her. There was no one around to call out to. Eva dug her heels in the ground, pulling against him. Her shoes becoming a hindrance. She was sure the stranger was going to break her arm. She focused her power on him, inflicting him with a painful headache. The man let go of her wrist with a growl to grip his head with both hands. Eva took this opportunity to sprint in the other direction. Her heartbeat was sounding in her ears and her arm throbbed with pain. There would definitely be bruises. _That stupid pocket watch was just a decoy_, she realised. _Damn curiosity_.

Eva yanked her heels off her feet, flinging them into the street. She ran in what she hoped was the direction of Sif. Her bare feet scraped against the hard floor, but she ignored it. Eva looked back to see the street behind her empty. _Where was he?_ She rounded the corner to find two equally scary men blocking her path. Behind her she could feel three others. _Oh crap_. Eva wasn't sure if she could handle five Asgardians at a distance. She glanced around at all of them; they all had strange black eyes. "Agent Scott, right? Or is it just Eva now?" one of them asked. The man was reasonable tall, with russet brown hair. _He didn't sound Asgardian_, Eva noted. Although, he was wearing Asgardian clothes. He stepped closer.

"How do you know about me?" Eva demanded, keeping track of the whereabouts of the people she couldn't see.

"We know a lot of things" he answered. Eva tried not to show a reaction to his comment. _How could someone from Asgard know this? _Eva needed a plan. She couldn't fight them nor run away. _Stall them_, she thought, _keep them talking_.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned.

"That is a good question"

"Are you going to answer it?" Eva prompted. _Where was Sif?_

"No" he drawled, pausing to think "that would be telling" he smiled. A few of the others smirked at his statement.

"Who are you?" Eva asked, doubting her question would be answered.

"Curious, aren't you?"

"I think I have the right to know"

"Fair enough-"

"Get away from her!" Sif shouted, interrupting the antagonistic. He gave Eva a meaningful look, before they all dispersed. "After them!" Sif instructed the guards she had brought with her. She hurried over to Eva. "Are you alright?" Sif questioned. Eva nodded, looking down at her injured arm. _What the hell was going on?_

xxxx

"What happened?" Loki demanded in a low voice, rising from his seat in the living room. Thor and Fandral were also present. Loki took in the state of Eva's torn and muddied dress. His eyes flickered to the marks on her forearm. Loki rushed to her side.

"I got... ambushed" Eva told him. _Had this been planned? _She wondered_. _Loki's mouth opened, but no words came out_. _His fingertips skimmed lightly over the marks. His outside was composed, but internally he was livid. _How __**dare**__ someone harm her?_ "Are you alright?" Loki murmured, his hand brushing the hair from her face. He scrutinized her expression to see if she would lie.

"Fine" Eva nodded "Fearless, remember?" she teased half-heartedly. She looked down at her arm contemplating how narrowly she had escaped. Loki pursed his lips. She was lying, but he didn't know to what extent.

"It was my fault" Sif started "I should not have left you"

"No, it's fine. You didn't know" Eva replied, taking comfort in Loki's arms that wrapped around her. Her hands rested on his chest and she leant her head against him.

"Did you catch who did this?" Loki questioned.

"The guards are after them, no one I recognised" Sif answered. Eva was shaking ever so slightly. She had never been in a situation quite like that. In previous missions she always had backup and a voice in her ear. Eva was never the attacking force anyway, that was left to the Avengers.

Loki took the hand of her good arm, leading her to sit down. The others discussed the incident in the background. With some muttered words and light pressure on her arm, he lessened the marks and the pain. His healing magic was not unsurpassed, but he could stretch to bruises. "Thank you" Eva said in response.

Loki felt uneasy, he was certain they would be safe on Asgard. Now this had happened he was not so sure. "Did they say anything to you?" Loki questioned, hoping to gain as much information as possible.

"One of them said they knew a lot about me and they wanted me for something. There were five of them, all with black eyes. That's all I know" Loki nodded. He was deep in contemplation. _Black eyes? That was interesting_. _Who were they? And what exactly did they want? _"Don't worry: we _will_ find them" Loki told Eva.

"Why were they after you?" Thor thought aloud, thinking of Eva.

"My gift?" she hedged.

"Or to get at Loki" Sif suggested "You two are common knowledge"

"Who could possibly want to get at Loki?" Fandral said dryly. The whole of Midgard and Jotunheim. Or Thanos. The Avengers had seemed to be alright with him and Eva. _The humans cannot travel through the realms nor the Jotuns or Thanos, _as far as Loki knew. He ran a hand through his hair. Was it his fault she had gotten hurt? Or was this bound to happen anyway? _Humans __**were**__ weaker_... That prompted an idea. "Thor, may I speak with you?" Loki requested. Time to use his Silvertounge. He relinquished his grip on Eva, standing up. Thor and he walked into the adjoining room.

"I am concerned about Eva" Loki started "What is there to stop this happening again?" Thor began thinking about possible solutions. "She is weak as a human" Loki continued.

"There is one solution" Thor thought aloud_. It would have to be done quickly: the Allfather was growing weaker_.

"What?" Loki prompted, knowing the answer already.

"Father could grant her immortality." Loki bit his tongue, still not quite willing to accept Odin to be his father.

"That is viable" Loki responded.

"I will speak with Odin" Thor replied.

"There is one more thing" Loki started "Do you think she will be safe alone?"

"You think someone will attempt to enter the palace?"

"I know not" Loki replied, not entirely natural worry etched on his face. He had considered it to be a possibility. He knew not how far they would go to get her.

"Leave it with me" Thor responded. Loki smiled internally; he could turn this unfortunate event to his favour, with any luck.

xxxx

Sola was sent for to take Eva back to her room while Thor spoke with Odin. Throughout the journey Sola fretted about Eva's condition. Eva assured her she was fine, but she wasn't certain that was the truth. If Sif had not of come, where would she be now? _Those people did not feel like they were of Asgard, but how did they get here?_ There were so many things coursing through Eva's mind. She was tense to say the least. Would they be back for her?

Sola ran Eva a bath to which she was very grateful. If that could not relax her, she wasn't sure what could. Eva sat in the warm water, watching the water ripple as she moved her hand through it. She doubted she would get much sleep tonight. Eva speculated about the group. _They had seemed pretty knowledgeable_. How were they to know where she was and that she only had Sif with her? _Was it just a coincidence?_ The man who had spoken to her knew she was, or had been an agent, so did that mean he knew of S.H.I.E.L.D? _Were they all enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D?_ Eva digressed from her speculations and left the bath. She felt marginally more relaxed.

Eva opened the door into the bedroom, now wearing a nightgown. She froze, sensing someone in the room. She doubted she had ever been more relieved to find Loki lying in the middle of her bed. His hands rested behind his head. "What are you doing here?" Eva asked him, suspiciously. She restrained a smile, not wanting to encourage him if he wasn't supposed to be there. "I spoke with Thor, who spoke with Odin, who agreed that you should not spend the night on your own. Lest something happen"

"So you're here to protect me?" she teased. _Typical of Loki to twist the rules._

"Exactly" he smiled. Eva grinned, ecstatic she had Loki back. He sat up as she approached him. Eva sat herself next to Loki, facing him.

"Did they find them?" Eva asked quietly.

"Not yet" Loki replied. He would have gone after them himself if he had not been dissuaded by Thor and the others. They would be found eventually. "I have something to tell you" Loki started.

"_What?_" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't say it like that; you have not heard what it is" he said lightly.

"Sorry, please continue" Eva teased.

"The Allfather has agreed to grant you immortality"

"What does that mean?" Eva asked. How could she be made immortal?

"You would be stronger, faster etc., like an Asgardian. It would mean you wouldn't get hurt if you were attacked again" Loki explained. Eva nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face at his consideration.

"H-how? I-it's not like an injection or something? Because when Captain America became Captain America he had to be injected with a _lot_ of needles and apparently it was really painful-" Eva rambled, her smile long gone. Loki was confused as to what had caused her to react that way. At first he thought she might not want immortality up until she mentioned needles.

"There will not be an injection" he assured, interrupting her endless speculations. A sheepish smile graced her lips. "It uses magic. The process will span a couple of days, you will be in a coma like state until it finishes"

"Right" Eva nodded. "When will this happen?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?!" she asked incredulously.

"It was not my idea" Loki said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Thor suggested it" he told her, which was technically true. For reasons unknown to Loki, Thor had insisted she be transformed as soon as possible.

Eva nodded processing the idea. She would be in a coma for days? What if something went wrong? If she did not see Loki again? _Sometimes people did not wake up from comas_. "Well" Eva began "if I only have you tonight" she said leaning in to kiss him, her hands cupping her face. Loki smiled against her lips. He could see where this was going. Her kisses had changed. Loki could feel something different coming from her. _Determination maybe?_ He pulled her to him, until she was straddling his hips. Their kisses becoming more heated. Eva's hands slipped down to his shirt, undoing the ties at the neck. "What…are you…doing, darling?" Loki teased between kisses. _Darling?_ Eva thought. She decided she quite liked that.

"Helping… with your clothes, dear" she replied. Eva pulled his shirt over his head. Finally, seeing his chest. She ran her hands over his now exposed skin. "Let me…return the favour" he replied. Loki flipped them over and began working her shirt off…

(Insert sexy scene ;))

**Sorry, no sexiness here :P What did you think? Who were those people? So many questions! Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Woo, just finished this chapter :D Thank you so much for the follows and the favourites! :D **

**Theta-McBride- Ahaa, thanks :') Thank you! Ehehe ;D Thank you so much! :D**

**Ellize Avalon- 1) Haha, same! ahaa, Stark and his nicknames :) ahaa, thank you! :D 2) Reviewers are never killed! Not opposed, but I don't think I could write one! :L Haha, poor Thor, thank you :)**

**Constance Bonacieux- Haha :D n'awww :D Ahaha, yes! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter gets confusing, trying to keep the mystery :D **

**Warning: Someone swears.**

Loki looked down at Eva with a fond smile. With each touch they had shared, she has silently told him how she felt. In turn, each emotion that coursed through his body was hers to feel. If there were any doubt it had been eradicated. They could trust each other. They knew each other's secrets. Eva hadn't much in the way of trust issues. She could almost tell if someone was lying. Loki mused if she paid closer attention she'd be able to catch even him out. Loki on the other hand, had developed problems. The title of the God of Lies didn't lend itself to someone trusting. He had found love in the most unlikely of situations and that was what baffled him. They had, in a way, been drawn to each other. They paid each other favours, when they should have been fierce enemies. Loki was not regretful though; just bewildered and glad.

He contemplated that he had successfully taken her mind off her attack. There was not a hint of panic emanating from her now. She was relaxed and content. He too had forgotten it momentarily. The only thing of concern now was her transformation. Loki was confident it would go smoothly. The spell itself, he had heard, would take mere minutes. For the process after, he would be present to see no one caused her harm while she was vulnerable. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"G-Oh. _Oh_!" Sola gasped, spotting Loki in Eva's room. Someone had obviously neglected to inform her of that small fact. "I-I'm sorry. I-I will come back later" Sola stuttered making a swift exit from the room. Loki snickered, _Eva's maid was amusing_. Eva was still asleep; _she never was a morning person_. Loki looked at the clock on the wall; they still had _some_ time before they had to get up. Loki lay back down, slipping an arm around Eva's middle. Brushing her hair out of the way, he nuzzled her neck and she stirred slightly. "Good morning" Eva greeted him, surprisingly chipper in her tired state.

"And to you" he replied, he couldn't held the smile that spread on his face. He would be content to lie there for the rest of the day. He felt her hand cover his and trace patterns on it idly. His eyes slid shut and his breathing turned steadier.

"Loki" Eva murmured.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"That tickles" Eva squirmed in his grip, referring to the sensation on her skin every time he exhaled.

"Does it?" he asked innocently, planting feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder, continuing to breathe over her skin.

"_Yes_. Stop!" she giggled. Eva wriggled in his grip, "Don't make me hurt you" she teased. He laughed letting her go.

"And how would you do that?" he challenged.

"I have ways" she said, facing him. Her straight face didn't last long though.

Eva huffed, burying her face in her pillow. The important matters that had happened recently had rushed back to her simultaneously. Loki seemed to be skilled in the art of distraction; she had all but forgotten about yesterday. The transformation he had sprung on her without warning. She mused if it was to stop her changing her mind. Eva crooked open an eye, spotting Loki looking at her with amusement. His fingers ran gently through her brown hair, his blue eyes waiting. "Will we have to leave soon?" she asked.

"I expect we probably should" he replied. The sooner they left, the sooner the process would start and the sooner they could start their lives together.

xxxx

Eva and Loki arrived at the healing room, her fingers entwined with his. They spotted Frigga outside as she finished her conversation with a maid. "Lady Eva, Loki" Frigga greeted them with a warm smile, which they both returned. "You are ready?" Frigga asked Eva.

"Yes" Eva nodded, she smoothed down her dress with her free hand. A tell that she was slightly nervous.

"Then I wish you the best of luck" the Queen replied. Loki gave her a hint of a smile when her eyes moved to him. It wasn't much, but she was happy with it. She knew her son; a genuine smile was rare, a grin meant he was up to something, so this was welcomed.

Loki escorted Eva into the healing room where the Allfather was waiting. When they stepped inside, it was clear to Loki that the Allfather was weak. It gave him a strange feeling. A hint of remorse that his misdeeds may have been a contributing factor. Eva lay down on the bed in the healing room. Loki gave Odin a silent 'thank you' in terms of his expression. The Allfather gave subtle nod, Gungnir held in his hand.

Loki stood by Eva's side. He kissed her forehead, before lowering his mouth to her ear. "I love you; never forget it" he whispered into her ear. She smiled despite feeling ready to bolt for the door. "I will be here the whole time" he assured.

"Thanks" she managed. Her voice was strained with apprehension_. It would be fine_, she told herself. Loki was there and would be until she woke up. He stepped back to allow Odin space to perform the spell.

xxxx

"You were lucky to find her" Frigga spoke softly, as her and Loki sat in the healing room. Eva lay in the space between them. His hand held hers loosely. "She has a good heart" the Queen continued.

"I know" Loki replied. He was looking at Eva lying still. The rise and fall of her chest assuring him she was alive. A small crease formed on his brow.

"Does something trouble you?" Frigga asked, hoping her would confide in her.

"Only those men from yesterday" he replied, eyes flickering to his former mother, across the bed.

"Yes, I was informed of that. A strange occurrence. They have still not been found?"

"Not yet. There is nothing to say they are even still in Asgard" Loki mused.

"How would they travel?"

"I am not yet sure" Loki answered. They could have been scared off, but Loki doubted it. He had a suspicion they would be back.

xxxx

Somewhere in Asgard three days later

"What you got?" a man with russet brown hair asked. He sat lazily in his hair, three others sat with him around the room.

"They are turning her into an Asgardian" the blond replied in the doorway.

"They can do that?" one with sandy hair questioned. He appeared to be younger than the rest. Late teens as opposed to late twenties and early thirties.

"Looks like it" retorted the blond.

"How did you find that out?" spoke a dark haired man.

"I chatted up her serving maid" the blond smirked.

"See that? Initiative. Take notes everyone" the russet haired man joked through laughter.

"Give it a rest, Jared. Or I'll make you forget your own name" threatened a man, sitting reasonably straight in his chair. His short brown hair swept neatly into place.

"Touchy" Jared replied.

"So what's the plan?" the brunette inquired, ignoring Jared's comment.

"George, Blondie, you're up. I think you're going to need this" he said tossing George a vial of inky black liquid.

"Thanks" he replied flatly.

xxxx

"My liege, Prince Thor insists you leave to eat and rest. Sola and I will be here to watch Lady Eva." Loki was sat in the same chair. He was tired, no exhausted. He had promised to stay with her and so he would.

"I am fine here" Loki protested.

"I must insist" replied the blond man. His stubborn expression making it known he would not be leaving.

"Alright" Loki agreed with a sigh. The temptation of food and a good rest was hard to resist. _Anyway_, he thought_, Eva's maid was trustworthy and the man looked capable of holding off a small scale attack_. He stepped past the two blond servants and left the room.

"George, were in" the male called out. It had gone exactly to plan. The strange contact lenses infused with magic had successfully hidden the true blackness of his eyes.

George moved into the room from behind the curtain. "Secure the girl, I need a few minutes" he instructed. The blond grabbed Sola, with a hand over her mouth. George moved over to Eva. He retrieved the vial from his pocket and held it up in front of him. Popping the cork, he lowered it to her lips. The black liquid oozed out of its glass container. It seeped past her lips and into her mouth.

Sola was kicking, thrashing and screaming, but her cries were muffled. "Can you keep her quiet?" George muttered. He moved to place his fingertips to Eva's temple. His eyes slid shut with concentration, a frown appearing on his brow. After a few seconds his eyes snapped open. He abandoned Eva to move over to Sola He repeated the process, pressing his fingers to her temple now. She stopped her struggles; swaying slightly when the grip on her was loosened.

"Let's get out of here. Jared?" George asked. There was a rustle in the thick curtain and Jared stepped out.

"That curtain stinks" he whined. George walked over to him, giving him a look that clearly said he couldn't care less. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sola being placed down on the chair.

"Hurry up Roan" George instructed.

"We've got bags of time" Jared drawled. They froze, hearing voices outside the door.

"Shit" Roan cursed, darting over to Jared and George. As they made contact, only an empty space remained, no evidence they were there at all.

xxxx

Loki made his way back to Eva. He felt healthier for taking a break. He opened the door to find Sola sitting in one of the chairs. There was no sign of the other servant. "Where is the man who was with you?" Loki asked her.

"He has gone to fetch her some water. He should return soon" Sola replied, oblivious anything out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Has anyone entered here?" he questioned.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three visited briefly" she answered.

"Thank you for your help, you are dismissed" Loki responded. Sola exited the room, giving a courtesy to the Prince as she left. Loki resumed his seat at Eva's side. She looked the same as he had left her. His eyes narrowed as he tried to discern whether her eyes had moved behind her lids. The twitch of her hand signalled she was finally coming round. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed watching for when she opened her eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no,_ Loki chanted. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart when Eva's eyes opened. He felt sick; _this was bad_. The green, hazel colour he had grown to love was hidden. They were veiled by darkness. Her whole eye was a midnight black, the iris, pupil and white indistinguishable from each other.

"Your eyes" Loki breathed.

**Uh-oh, it's not looking good...**

**Just a re-cap: Jared- russet brown hair, Roan- blond, George- the brunette & Unknown- the sandy blond and dark haired men :)**

**Please review! You will be forever loved :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Yay, another update :D I couldn't leave it there after those reviews! :L Thank you for the continued interest in this story! :D**

**Theta-McBride- All will be revealed in time ;P Thank you! :D**

**ninjaloki- THANK YOU! Haha, thank you so much :D**

**tsarevna13- Yay, thank you, glad you like it! :D**

**hummingbirdXCIV- Yay :D ehehe, I know how that feels- this chapter is to help you through school :D**

"Your eyes" Loki breathed_. Like the people who had come after her. How did this happen?_ _And what did it mean?_

Eva sat up, her dark eyes not straying from his. "What's wrong with them?" Eva asked concern laced in her voice. Loki paused, unsure how to answer. _She could be lying. Whatever this was, she could know all about it. Or, she could be totally unaware_. In that case, he didn't want to scare her.

"Nothing" he lied "They are perfect, as always." She smiled, but it looked wrong. It didn't reach her eyes. It couldn't. There was no emotion in these dark eyes she had acquired. Loki watched as her hand started to move. He seized it, before she could touch him. Wrapping his hand around her covered forearm and attempting to turn it into a caress. Loki had a bad feeling about her touching him. Eva's eyes snapped down to his hand and back to his face. Her expression turned fractionally sourer. _She knew, _he realised.

"You should rest" Loki told her, trying to confine her to this room, but without showing her he knew.

"I _have_ been resting" she protested "I need to get some air; walk around." Eva stood up walking towards the door.

"Eva" Loki started "Please." She looked back at him briefly, before turning away to leave. Loki let out an angry breath. He stood, pacing furiously and running a hand through his hair. What was he to do? He needed to find out where she was going. For this, he sent a double to follow her. So far she was walking down the corridors; he knew not where to. Secondly, he needed to know what the black eyes meant. _Was she ill? Poisoned? Possessed?_ He prayed the library would contain a book to help him. This had to be some sort of sorcery. He was betting on possessed, if the others had it too.

He wasted no time in leaving the room. As he turned the corner he bumped into the dark haired warrior. "Sif" Loki said with a cross between panic and relief.

"Are you well, Loki?" Sif asked taking in his expression.

"It is Eva" he said in a low voice "She has just woken up, her eyes black like those who ambusher her. I fear what is to come if we do not act"

"What do we do?"

"I have sent a double to follow her; she is currently walking through the palace, no clear direction. Tell all you can, but do not react if you see her"

"What are you going to do?"

"Find a way to rid her of whatever has possessed her" he answered. He walked swiftly to the library.

xxxx

Eva strolled through the corridors. Loki knew something was wrong, that much was obvious. Now they were playing a bluffing game. Her mind wandered to the task at hand. George, as she was now informed of, had given her instructions to follow. A figure leaned against the wall of the corridor. A smile stretched on his lips as she approached. "Welcome to the team" he greeted her.

"Glad to be a part of it" she replied, recognising him to be Jared. Eva outstretched her hand for the container he possessed. Inside it were contact lenses, infused with a magic that would conceal her black eyes for a short while. Jared dropped the container into her palm.

"Thanks" she told him. He promptly disappeared like he had never been there at all. Eva popped in the contacts, blinking as her vision adjusted. She continued on her way, crossing paths with Fandral.

"Fandral" Eva greeted him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Lady Eva, you are awake" he replied cheerily, returning her smile.

"Yep" Eva answered "Have you seen Thor?" she questioned idly.

"He was down at the training grounds the last time I saw him. Why do you ask?" he said with a frown.

"No reason" she said lightly, stepping closer. "Do you know what I think?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's time you went to sleep" she whispered, touching a hand to his cheek. After a moment, his eyes drooped shut and he slid down onto the floor unconscious. Eva smirked, enjoying the effects of her newly increased power. She continued down the corridors in the direction of the training grounds.

xxxx

Loki sat in the library with books strewn all around him. He was frantically searching for anything that could rid Eva of whatever this was. His pale hands flicked through the pages, eyes scanning the words. Loki's attention was diverted when his double had seen Eva approaching someone. Black eyes met with their kin, as she conversed with the stranger. _What team?_ He thought _and why in the realms would she want to join it?_ The russet haired man handed her something he couldn't discern. It soon became clear they were contact lenses. _To hide her eyes…if she could hide them, then who else could? Or had?_ He realised with frustration at his own stupidity that it was that blond servant- the one who had not returned. _It had to be. He must have done this somehow. He had the opportunity._

Loki pushed on with his research. Finally, he came to something useful. A page explaining dark magic. There was a section on a potion. The description was vague; the existence of such a thing was but a rumour. It was suspected to be a form of mind control, the affected individual persuaded into following an idea rather than a sole person like the tesseract's influence. Just as he had suspected. A counter spell was suggested. The effectiveness was unknown. Regardless, Loki committed it to memory.

The double watched as Eva met with Fandral. She asked about Thor_. For what purpose did she need him?_ Loki felt despair wash over him, when Fandral descended to the floor. _She had rendered him unconscious?_ Loki hadn't known she could do that. _But maybe she hadn't been able to before. Now she was an Asgardian. She had the power and strength to go with it. Not to mention the heightened senses. Her power was increased. What could she accomplish now?_ He had been right not to touch her before.

Loki knew she had power in the first place. He had felt it when they had first met. Now it was amplified and she seemed to have the incentive to use it. _Could this get much worse?_ Loki speculated.

xxxx

"Thor!" Eva shouted gaining his attention over the vast field they were sparring in. Thor excused himself from Hogun and Volstagg.

"Lady Eva! You are well! How do you feel?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yes" Eva laughed "Very well. Can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Of course, where is Loki?" Thor questioned.

"He's…speaking with Frigga. I did not want to disturb them" Eva lied.

"That is good" Thor said with a smile, "What is it you need?"

"Be patient" Eva replied "You'll see." She grabbed hold of his wrist, using her persuasive talents.

xxxx

Loki hadn't the time to walk, he teleported to the training grounds were Eva last was. He spotted Sif speaking with Hogun and Volstagg. All their faces full of stress and concern. "Do you know why Eva has taken Thor?" Loki demanded.

"We were just discussing it" Sif replied "Where are they headed?"

"I am unsure"

"We must go after them" Hogun told them all.

"No" Loki started "Sif, come with me. You two must help Fandral, he his currently lying unconscious in one of the halls of the palace"

"Unconscious?" Volstagg asked incredulously.

"Rendered that way under Eva's touch. Her power has…increased" Loki explained. The other three looked uneasy.

"We have not much time" Loki announced, turning on his heel. Sif followed after him.

xxxx

It had not taken much time before Eva's power had tricked the Thunder God. She projected feelings of admiration towards him until he hung off her every word. Gave him the need to prove himself. The two were now nearing the vaults of Asgard. Eva's hand still held his wrist, maintaining contact. Thor dismissed the guards before he and Eva descended down the steps. Eva spotted her prize. The tesseract sat encased adjacent to the Casket of Ancient Winters. Her eyes flickered to the other relics that lay untouched in the vault. She did not know what they were or what they did. Her only concern was retrieving the cosmic cube.

"Take the tesseract" Eva instructed. Thor consented, taking hold of the handle.

"Eva" Loki called, his voice threatening. Sif stood by his side. It was a relief the guards were not there, otherwise Loki would not have been allowed to pass. Eva turned; a hint of a smile on her lips. The contact lenses had reached the end of their use, as her eyes had returned to blackness. "Yes?" she asked.

"Stop this" he demanded.

"You're too late" she replied, turning the handle of the tesseract. Thor and Eva disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"NO!" Loki and Sif shouted simultaneously.

Sif turned to Loki, "What now?"

"I-I don't know" he replied.

"Do you know where they might have gone?"

"I have a suspicion" Loki answered.

"Then teleport us there, we have not much time to stop them." Loki hesitated. "What is it?" Sif prompted.

"There is a chance we will not end up where we want to go" he replied gravely. Inter-realm travel was safe, but between the realms carried risks. The tesseract was far too powerful to be intercepted, but Loki on the other hand was susceptible to interference.

**Hm, this is sort of another cliffhanger isn't it? :P Please review! :D They motivate me to write and update :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, well to make up for the cliffhangers this chapter is uber long :D Thanks to my new followers and reviews! :D This chapter has soo many characters, the first time I wrote it I left out Sif, the second Steve :L Third time lucky?**

**Theta-McBride- Sorry! Have this chapter to make up for it :D Thank you! :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- 1) Nope, never ;P 2) Ahh, I'm sorry! We shall see...**

**Warning: Action and Bad!Eva!**

Earth

"Hey" Tony greeted Pepper who walked in out of the lift, Happy on her tail. "Good vacation?" the billionaire asked.

"Yes, sir" Tony smiled slightly tuning his attention back to Pepper. He went in for a kiss, but she stopped him. An accusing finger pointed in his direction. "_You_ have three meetings today and you've missed two already. Could you at least turn up to one, maybe? Just one?" Pepper told him, she continued before he could respond "_And_ Doctor Banner will be back soon. Guess who will have to make the arrangements, book the cab, set up the room, buy the yoga DVD" she said running out of good arguments. Tony knew she was teasing. Well, at least in his mind she was teasing. "Uh, my CEO who is brilliant and wonderful-"

"Um, sir?"

"What?"

"You might want to look outside." Tony spun around to see Loki. At his tower. Again. This time with a dark haired accomplice.

"Is that..?" Happy started.

"Yep" Pepper answered.

"Not again. I'm gonna have to start calling him boomerang" Stark grumbled and walked outside to meet Loki.

xxxx

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a distressing journey. He had not been tugged in the wrong direction. His feet were safely planted in New York. "This is not New Mexico" Sif observed. Loki had guessed that was where they would be. If they were to open the portal they needed Selvig to build it.

"This is New York. The Avengers can help us; I have a feeling Eva will not be alone" Loki replied. If Loki and Sif were to take them all on alone they would fair badly.

"That was quick; did they kick you out of Asgard already?" Stark quipped.

"I have not the time for your incessant rambling" Loki replied sharply_. He looked angry_, Stark thought, _not good._

"'kay, start talking"

"The Allfather granted Eva immortality. When she awoke something was wrong. Her eyes were veiled in black. The transformation had enhanced her powers. She rendered a friend of ours unconscious with her touch, influenced Thor into stealing the tesseract and bringing them here. We must stop her, but without causing her harm. That is why I need your help"

"Uh, right" Tony managed, his eyes flickering to Loki's accomplice. "Sorry, who are you exactly?" Tony asked.

"Lady Sif of Asgard"

"Uh-huh, nice outfit"

"Thank you" she replied, unsure if he was being sincere.

"Pepper" Stark called "Assemble the team."

xxxx

Eva and Thor arrived in the New Mexico desert. Eva looked around at the small town, the dusty ground under her feet and the five men that stood a few yards to their left. They walked over, their black eyes drawn to the tesseract. "So this is what all the fuss is about" Jared murmured.

"A magical blue box" the sandy haired boy added.

"Yes, Bryn, we went through all this trouble to get a pretty little glowing box" Jared said sarcastically. Bryn pouted with chagrin even though he knew Jared was teasing him.

"Why did you bring _him_?" George inquired, gesturing to Thor.

"I thought we could use him. Have you got any more of the black potion?" Eva asked.

"We used the last on you" he replied.

"No matter, we can still use him" she bargained.

"Are we going to stand here all day or open the portal?" the dark haired man asked.

"Aiden's right" Roan added. The seven of them made their way to find Erik Selvig.

xxxx

Jane was looking over star charts and weather graphs. Her computer beeped and she rushed over to check it. "Erik!" she called out. The computer, with a little of Bruce Banner's input, was able to detect gamma radiation and right now it told her there were high signals right outside her door.

"What is it, Jane?" Selvig asked, making his way over to her.

"The tesseract: right outside. It's got to be Thor. Darcy!" Jane called out to her dark haired assistant.

"What? What?" Darcy said, poking her head out from around the kitchen, where she was making herself a coffee.

"Thor's here!" the brunette exclaimed "Come on, or I'll leave without you." Darcy and she rushed outside, badly disguising their excitement due to their half-run half-walks. It had been a long time since Jane had seen Thor. Erik trailed behind. They all paused, spotting some figures approaching them. "Jane, who are all these people?" Erik asked, growing concerned. Jane spotted the woman of the group holding the tesseract. _Who was she?_

As the seven individuals approached, the dark eyes and Thor's blank expression did nothing to reassure Jane, Erik or Darcy.

"Eric Selvig" Jared declared "we have a little task for you"

"Who are you people?" Erik countered.

"Thor?" Jane said, receiving nothing more than a glance. "Thor?!" she tried again louder. Nothing again. "What have you done to him?" Jane demanded.

"This is nothing. George" Eva prompted. The brunette man stepped forward, grabbing Darcy.

"Hey!" she shouted. George pressed his fingers to her head. He searched her mind, erasing her memories of both Jane and Erik. He gave her false knowledge that she could trust him and the others. He released her and Darcy gripped her head swaying uneasily. "Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, catching her before she could tumble to the floor. Darcy straightened up.

"Thanks" she replied "I'm always so clumsy. What was your name again?" she asked. Jane shot a horrified look from Darcy to George and then an uneasy glance to Erik.

"What is it you want?" Selvig questioned.

"We want you to build another portal" Eva replied, gesturing to the tesseract.

"That would need Iridium, it's-"

"We have Iridium" Jared replied. Erik sighed, ever since Thor had crash landed, things like this had continued to happen. Looks like he wasn't getting out of this one.

xxxx

"So you're telling me, you want to help the guy who tried to take over the world, to stop my former agent who is now his potentially dangerous girlfriend from abusing the tesseract's power? Not forgetting the other five hostiles and the Norse God under her power" Fury added incredulously. His good eye trained on the billionaire, which only made it worse for Stark. Tony hesitated, grimacing when it was actually said out loud.

"It actually seemed less crazy in my head" he muttered.

"Do what you have to do" Fury managed "We stop them quickly and quietly."

xxxx

"So, who are these people?" Natasha asked after Loki had filled them in on what happened in Asgard.

"I am not completely sure. They are under some form of mind control-"

"Like the tesseract?" Barton interjected. He was still touchy on the subject of being under Loki's control. He hated having been so powerless.

"No" Loki started "The tesseract's control was more specific, following a particular person. This influences them to follow an idea"

"To open the portal?" Steve clarified.

"I thought I-" Stark started "I mean _we _nuked all the Chituari."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I know not what may come out of that portal" Loki responded.

"How are we going to stop them?" Steve asked.

"Cognitive recalibration?" Natasha suggested with smirk at Clint.

"No, that will not make a difference. I know a spell, but I cannot get close enough to perform it" Loki informed them.

"We can still knock them out, but with a sedative" Bruce suggested "Agent Barton could administer it from a distance. Wait" Bruce paused.

"What is it, Doctor?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know the correct dosage for an Asgardian; we will have to guess it" Bruce said.

"Someone must get Thor back while I distract the others" Loki told them.

"How're you gonna distract all of them?" Stark questioned. A second passed and there were suddenly five more Lokis than before. Each arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh" Stark managed.

Natasha reached her hand out to one and it passed through it, "They aren't real?"

"They will distract them for long enough"

"Right, Antlers and I will go ahead, warm 'em up. Then the rest of you can come in" Tony proposed.

"Barton. We need you up high, if you get a shot; take it" Steve instructed.

"Yes, sir" Barton replied.

"I'll come to see if you have the right dosage. I don't think the other guy can help out here" Bruce added. The last thing they needed was the Hulk smashing everything in sight.

"Loki, Sif; you're going to need these" Cap handed them earpieces.

"What is this?" Loki asked.

"A communicator" Natasha answered "You'll be able to talk to all of us" Loki nodded, popping it into his ear and adjusting his clones to have the same appearance. What Loki could really do with was a staff or a sceptre. He didn't feel right without one.

"Ready?" Stark asked.

"As I will ever be" Loki replied.

xxxx

The team, plus Sif and Loki, flew out to New Mexico with the hope they weren't too late. Iron man and Loki stepped out of the aircraft, a strange understanding between them. Loki recreated his doubles and they all stepped towards Eva and the others.

She was waiting for them. Eva stood ahead of the rest, still in contact with Thor. Flanking her were Jared, Roan, Aiden and Bryn. George was keeping an eye on Jane and Selvig to see they were still continuing their work. Darcy stood oblivious to the situation which continued to upset Jane.

Stark went straight for Thor, Loki to Eva and the rest of his clones to the others. "Take out Iron man" Eva told Thor. The God took hold of Mjolnir, stepping forward to swing at the metal man. Jared vanished and reappeared behind one of the Loki's, he kicked out, but nearly lost his balance when he met with nothing. The others found their Lokis not to be real either.

Eva watched as Loki approached her. Her palms were up, a grin across her face knowing he would be trying to avoid her touch. His facial expression was stony. He was angry, but unsure of whom with. With a flick of his wrist, mist swirled around Eva so she could see nothing. She spun around, trying to clear the fog with her hand unsuccessfully. Loki approached and she could feel it._ So much stronger than before. _Eva could feel the presence of everyone here and how they were feeling. A hand reached out behind her. Eva grabbed Loki's wrist in a death grip, unwilling to let go. Realising he wouldn't be rid of her grip, Loki made to tackle her to the floor.

xxxx

Stark was sent flying backwards when Thor's hammer struck his armour. He stood up firing the repulsor from his palm at the God. It was Thor's turn to tumble, his hammer falling out of his grip. Stark moved forward, but stopped when his vision was obstructed. _What's going on?_

"Sir, there appears to be someone on your back"

"Thanks JARVIS." Tony turned his palm to behind him and hit his attacker. He turned around to see who it was. Bryn lay on the floor, his shirt ripped to reveal a gash seeping blood near his shoulder. He had been covering Stark's eye slits with his hands. Before Stark could feel any remorse the bleeding stopped. The wound knitted together and he got to his feet. "Huh" Stark managed_, that was new_. "Feel free to join the party" he spoke to the team. He jolted forward when some unknown weapon tried to make dent in his suit.

xxxx

Thor got to his feet. He felt strange to say the least. As if he had just woken from a dream. He looked to see Eva and Loki wrestling on the ground, trying to pin the other down. Stark had just rid Bryn from hanging off his suit. Now Roan had begun his attack on the metal man. Steve, Natasha and Sif were making their way over. Thor summoned Mjolnir as they approached. "Thor, are you well?" Sif asked.

"I will be fine" he answered. "Jane, Selvig and Darcy are being held over there. They are constructing another portal; get to them if you can" he instructed. They all nodded, grabbing their weapons, as the opposing force approached. Sif drew her double-edged spear, attempting to distract Roan from Stark. As Roan tuned to her, she swung out, but he dodged her attacks, his reflexes levelling hers. He raised his weapon, wielding a flail. A spiked metal sphere attached to a chain with a handle. Sif raised her spear and the chain of his weapon wrapped around it. They continued to spar.

xxxx

Bryn and Jared started their pursuit of Iron man. Any hit on the sandy haired boy proved futile, as he just got up again as if nothing had happened. Thor threw his hammer at Jared, but the russet haired man disappeared before it made contact. Thor felt a kick to the back of his knee in an attempt to bring him to the floor. Fortunately he was too strong for that. He wheeled round hoping to catch his attacker. He was met with nothing another strike to back. Thor growled; _this was even worse than Loki's tricks._

xxxx

Steve held his shield tightly; he made his way over to Jane, Selvig and Darcy. George acknowledged his approach, looking past him to Jared. His teammate materialised in front of Steve. The Captain was about to throw his shield when Jared disappeared. Steve felt a kick to his back in an attempt to through him off balance. The super soldier stumbled looking behind him to see Jared playing a similar trick to Thor.

xxxx

Loki finally managed to pin down Eva after she had continued to dance out of his grip. He held her covered wrists next to her head as he loomed over her. "Why are you trying to stop me?" she asked. "Has the God of Mischief gone soft?" she taunted. Loki tried to ignore her. This wasn't Eva talking; not truly.

"I know not what lies you have been told, but you cannot expect to live if that portal is opened."

"Because the monsters are coming? You should feel right at home" she said venomously. Loki swallowed; her words were cutting him more than he would like to admit. He felt his chest constrict with unease. His eyes stung with tears without his permission_. She wouldn't_… A lump appeared in his throat and he couldn't speak. Loki's limbs went numb, no longer feeling like they belonged to him. Eva easily kicked Loki off her. "_Pathetic_" she sneered. Everything she had taken from him, she began to give back. He wanted nothing more than for her to make it go away. Like she had done so many times before. He _needed_ her. He felt hollow inside. Loki's thoughts took a spiral downwards. He couldn't find the energy to get up.

Eva looked down at him with distaste. She began to walk away from him in search of another victim. _No, _Loki thought defiantly, he was stronger than this. She had saved him; now it was his turn to save her. He stood up, all be it shakily. He duplicated himself; the clones surrounded her in a circle. She spun around trying to decipher which was the real one. None of them were and before she had realised, Loki had already passed through one to grab her. He held her wrists firmly behind her back in an iron grip. He was still stronger than her. Eva struggled hopelessly, as he turned her to face Hawkeye who was sat atop a nearby building."Barton" Loki said into his ear piece. He had a clear shot, the clones having disappeared. Eva writhed, realising what was about to happen.

Bruce handed Clint the correct dart. He loaded his gun with it, before looking down the sights. There was no wind to disrupt the dart and he took his aim. He pulled the trigger and landed the dart with precision. Eva's face crumpled with distress, even under a mysterious influence she still hated needles. A few moments past before she could hold onto consciousness no longer. Loki released her wrists and she slumped lifelessly into his arms. He lowered her to the floor, supporting her head on his leg. He brushed the hair from her face. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Sorry he had left her; sorry this had happened, sorry for all he had put her through. Loki looked up at the disruption around him. He spotted Natasha who looked like she needed assistance.

xxxx

Agent Romanoff had picked her target; Aiden. He seemed to be the marksman of the group. He retrieved his guns from his holsters, raising them ready to fire. He looked down surprised when they started shaking. The small vibrations increased until the guns burst into a million tiny black spiders. Most fell to the floor, while some crawled up his arms. They disappeared when he began frantically wiping them off his person. Natasha smirked. _This could only be Loki's work_. The assassin put her skills to use, catching her dark haired opponent off guard. Natasha flipped him and he landed roughly on his back, groaning in pain. "Clint" Natasha prompted. She had spoken too soon. Aiden sprung up into a crouch. _This should be interesting_, she thought. They exchanged kicks and punches. Both were skilled in combat. Natasha used her signature move, wrapping her legs around his neck and pulling him to the floor.

A loaded dart flew through the air, hitting its target with precision. "Ahh" Aiden gasped, but he had no energy to fight back. The dart soon laid him out cold.

It was Natasha's turn to gasp when someone grabbed her from behind. Two hands secured her head, fingers pressed to her temples. Natasha was overcome with a nauseating dizziness, before she crumpled ungracefully to the floor.

"Nat? You alright down there?" Clint asked.

"Who's that?" she slurred.

"Barton"

"Who?" she questioned again.

"It's me; Clint"

"I don't know any Clint" she replied, grasping her head.

Barton started to feel sick. She had forgotten who he was? "Watch out for neat freak" Barton said to them all, referring to George. The man in question was wearing a formal shirt and looked as if he had never fought in his life. "He's got some freaky gift. Someone help Natasha."

xxxx

"Jane" Erik started now that George had left them. "I fear we'll be done soon." Jane gave a nod of understanding.

"Darcy?" Jane asked. The dark haired girl looked up to her. "We have to leave" Jane pressed.

"Why?" Darcy questioned "Look at all the fit guys around." Jane sighed in frustration. _What had they done to her?_ Before she could do anything else a figure appeared in front of her.

"Not slacking are we?" Jared asked. "That would have bad consequences" he added, glancing at Darcy.

"N-no" Jane stuttered a lie. Moving to look like she was accomplishing something. Selvig did the same, trying to drag this out as long as possible.

xxxx

Loki finished his incantation, praying it would work on Eva. He heard Barton's plea for someone to help Agent Romanoff. He scooped Eva up in his arms, carefully supporting her head, which lulled against his shoulder. He rushed through the battle to get to the assassin and her victim he would need to cast his spell on. "Natasha" he started.

"How do you know my name?" she retorted.

"We are friends" he tried to assure. He was sure to pay for that later. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't remember…" she trailed off.

"I know, but I need you to trust me" he was so dead. "Eva is our friend as well; I need you to look after her." Loki placed Eva down next to Natasha. The assassin stared down at the brunette.

"What's going on?" Natasha questioned.

Loki sighed, "I will explain it later." He hovered over Aiden casting his spell.

xxxx

"This is useless" Tony muttered. He had no hope of hitting Jared. The teleporter had swapped places with George once again, moving between Thor and Steve. Thor could not pin him down either. Bryn was just annoying Stark. He wasn't doing any damage, just not getting hurt. "I have an idea" Thor replied. He took hold of Mjolnir, hurling it at Bryn. The younger man did not look concerned. He hit the floor a few metres away from where he had stood previously. Before he could get up, Thor loomed over him placing Mjolnir on his chest. Bryn made futile efforts to remove it. "Good idea" Tony praised. Barton shot the sedative, hitting Bryn. _Three down, three to go_, the archer thought.

xxxx

Sif and Roan were still battling. Sif managed to cut Roan on the cheek with the tip of her spear. She had a suspicion he might be Asgardian, his strength and stamina was more impressive than a human's. Roan lifted his weapon to strike down, but it was blasted from his hand by Iron man. Sif angled her spear at his neck. He put his hands up in surrender, a resentful expression on his face. Roan was still enough that Clint felt confident enough he could hit him. "Hold on, I've been watching him; take the stronger one" Bruce said to Clint. Barton switched the sedatives and knocked out Roan.

Only George and Jared remained. They stood together by the tesseract's almost-portal. "Open the portal" George instructed, his tone threatening. Jane and Selvig hesitated. "I said; open it!" George shouted. That was the first time Jared heard him raise his voice. Jane shot a look over to the Avengers; they outnumbered the hostiles.

Loki had finished his spell on Aiden, he teleported over to them. Jared disappeared immediately, while George looked startled. He wasn't skilled in combat. Before Loki could act, George's eyes rolled back in his head. He fell to his knees and slumped to the floor. Loki looked down at the man, before looking up.

Jane was biting her lip, stood behind him, holding a plank of wood that Loki assumed she had just hit George with. Loki stared at her incredulously.

xxxx

Jared was not about to give up easily. He teleported, but was soon hit by a blast from Iron man. He, Thor, Sif and Steve stood back to back covering every angle. Jared fell, teleporting again; he stood, but was hit by Steve's shield rebounding off his chest. He groaned, still attempting to rise.

"Fire me a dart" Loki instructed Barton.

"What?" the archer asked confused.

"Shoot me the dart and I will catch it" Loki replied, like Clint was stupid_. Alright_, Clint thought, firing the dart at Loki. He caught it exactly as he said he would, before stabbing it into Jared.

xxxx

Now they had all been taken care of. All that was left to do was for Loki to perform his spell on the rest. Somehow Darcy and Natasha's memories would need to be restored. They also needed somewhere secure to put those who were influenced, until they were sure Loki's spell had worked. If it hadn't Loki didn't know what they would do.

Stark lifted up his faceplate. He looked around at the mess around him. _Compared to last time, this was a breeze._ "Great job guys, not a nuke in sight."

**Woah, that was hard! I hope I wrote the action okay...? :L Please review! :D I wanna know your thoughts! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello everyone, big thank you to my new follower and my reviewers! :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- Ah, thank you! That's a relief :L I know! D: Mine too, it was sad to write :(**

**Theta-McBride- Thank you! :D**

**Warning: Technically self harming.**

Loki had cast his enchantment on Jared, George, Roan and Bryn. After which, all those with dark eyes were carried aboard the Quinjet. Clint had trouble getting Natasha to come with him. She insisted she didn't know him much to his dismay. Fortunately, she hadn't attacked him. Clint had a suspicion she may have forgotten she was a spy. Thor and Jane had a fairy tale-like reunion, which involved Jane kissing the God passionately. The tesseract was then retrieved by Thor afterwards. Jane accompanied him on board, with Darcy in tow. She seemed to be dealing with the situation well. Selvig stayed behind; intent on destroying the portal.

Loki had kept hold of Eva the entire journey. When he saw her he was reminded of his failure. He failed in protecting her. Her words also swirled around in his mind. Loki was finding it hard to ignore them. To have your fears confirmed by someone you love was painful. Even if it wasn't truly her.

When they arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D base, all of the unconscious were carried inside. Loki carried Eva, unwilling to pass her off to a stranger. He followed Director Fury through the corridors and to the cage. It was much the same as his, except this one was designed so her power could not pass outside. This fact did not surprise Loki, but he did not like it much either. He stepped inside placing Eva gently on the hospital style bed. There were straps either side for her wrists and ankles. He begrudgingly fastened the straps: if the spell didn't work she would still be dangerous. Loki walked outside when he finished and heard the soft click of the door behind him. He half expected them to lock him up as well. It felt strange for him to walk around freely. He was not the enemy this time. Feeling lost, Loki went in search of the other Avengers for company. He passed Doctor Banner on the way, who was making his rounds with the reversal drug.

xxxx

Eva's vision was blurred when she opened her eyes. She blinked slowly and deliberately, trying to clear the world around her. She squinted at the bright artificial lights that glowed overhead. There was definitely a pain in her head. Eva moved to rub her forehead, but her hand was restricted. She tried the other to find it in the same predicament. Her legs also seemed to be held down. She strained to sit up, finding herself strapped to a bed in what looked like Loki's cage. _Loki…_Everything rushed back to her at the thought of his name. Eva had stolen the tesseract. _Stolen the tesseract! _It was hard for her to believe. A torrent of guilt washed over her, when she remembered her fight with Loki. Eva had been so unkind to him. More than that, she had insinuated he was a monster. She felt awful. _Oh no_, she recalled the pain she had inflicted upon him. Made him feel worthless, when he meant everything to her. Eva felt tears prick her eyes, making her vision distort again. How could she have done that? She realised she only knew half the story. How did she get here? _Did the good guys win? Did the portal open? Were they at war right now? Where was Loki? Was he alive?!_

"Eva?" she heard a male voice say. Not quite the one she wanted to hear.

"Steve?" Eva asked, attempting to sit up again or at least get a better view. His presence surprised her: she couldn't feel him.

"Green eyes" he said into his earpiece, relief seeping into his voice. "How do you feel?" he questioned Eva.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm okay. What happened? Where is everyone? Whe-"

"We won. Everyone's fine" Steve assured with a kind smile "No one got hurt _too_ bad." _Cuts and bruises didn't really count. _"Natasha and Darcy have suffered memory loss, but we're working on that."

Eva felt relieved; her actions hadn't caused any deaths. _Just_…"Where's Loki? I need to talk to him…apologise" she nearly whispered the last word.

"I will go see if he wants to see you" Steve replied, turning to leave. _If he __**wants**__ to see me? That wasn't reassuring._

xxxx

"Tasha, honey" Stark greeted a still clueless Natasha. She shot him a wary look. "Don't say you don't remember me" he told her, thoroughly enjoying this "We dated for a _year._" Natasha pursed her lips and shook her head. She was pretty sure they had never got together. He wasn't her type anyway. She looked around the glass conference table where most of the other Avengers were seated. Natasha opted for the empty seat next to Loki, as he was the only one not trying to be her best friend.

One of those digital screens was sat on the surface in front of Loki, displaying Eva lying on the bed. Loki listened to the discussion between her and the Captain. He was pleased to hear she had returned to normal. That meant the others were most likely recovered also. Loki rose when he heard she wanted to see him. He needed to see her. Only then would he feel less on edge.

Loki made the short walk towards the cage. The role reversal felt strange. He was on the outside about to go in and comfort her. The glass door hissed open and Loki stepped through. Eva pulled against her restraints as she tried to sit up. She felt his hesitance, the last time they spoke must have hurt him greatly.

"Loki" Eva spoke as he approached. He sat down on her bed next to her hip. His hands moved to her restraints.

"Loki, leave them" he heard in his ear, but ignored them. Even if he were on the good side, he did not take orders from them. Besides, her eyes were his favourite hazel again. Eva rubbed her wrists now they were free, before looking up at Loki. She put a hand to his cheek, stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry" she told him, looking into his blue eyes. It came out more as a whisper, as it caught in her throat. A forgiving smile graced his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry" she murmured, tears were forming again. He shushed her gently.

"I know" he replied softly. "I should be apologising" Loki started, "Had I not left you things might have turned out differently."

"Don't blame yourself. It would have happened at some point" Eva replied. She was sure they would have got to her eventually. Loki rubbed her back comfortingly; it felt good to have her back.

"Do you feel well? We will need your help to calm the others." Eva nodded, pulling away. She gave him a smile, before reaching to undo her ankle straps.

xxxx

First for Eva to visit was George. According to Clint he had woken up with a groan, before pulling against his restraints to no avail. He seemed to be in good health though. Clint was both pleased and slightly resentful at that fact. He wanted George to be well so he could possibly help Natasha, but he was annoyed the brunette was getting off Scott-free. Eva walked into the small space of his room. There were many private rooms in the infirmary, each with adjoining bathrooms. Clint followed Eva in, memories of his recovery from Loki's influence flashed in his mind. He held some compassion for George, but the guy had made it personal.

"George?" Eva spoke quietly, not wanting to stress him out anymore.

George looked up at her, his lips pressed into a thin line. His expression burdened with guilt. "I'm so sorry…for everything" he managed. It turned out his eyes were blue.

"It's alright" Eva assured "We didn't know what we were doing." George relaxed partially at the 'we'; he didn't feel as solely responsible. Eva focused on relaxing him as much as she could.

"There are some things we need to ask you" Barton started. "You have a gift, right? What exactly is it?"

"Uh, memory manipulation. I can take memories from people or give them false images"

"Can you restore them?"

"For the most part"

_For the most part?_ Clint thought. "Can you restore Natasha's?" he asked, this guy was getting on his nerves.

"Yes" George replied, he was fairly confident he could.

_Memory manipulation, _Eva mused_._ Had he taken any of her memories while she was not herself? She had already lost enough…_No, no, no. _Eva looked at him, but he was avoiding her eyes. She grabbed his shoulder and his eyes snapped up to her. They were guilty and apologetic.

"Excuse me" Eva muttered, rushing from the room.

"Eva?" Clint called after her, but she ignored him. She wrenched the metal door open, stepping hastily outside. Eva bumped into Loki who was waiting beyond the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, capturing her in his arms and stopping her escape.

"It was him. I didn't have amnesia, he stole my memories" she told him, her gaze downcast. Loki looked from her to the room. _That made sense. It explained how they knew who she was. But what had he taken? What did they not want her to know?_ His arms tightened around her protectively. "I need to help the others" Eva murmured after a few seconds. Loki released her; he could feel her panic and worry though it was probably by accident. She was probably still adjusting to her power's new strength.

xxxx

Eva visited Jared next. He was in the prototype Hulk cage, strapped down also. It was unknown if that would stop him teleporting. Bruce was already there. He mused that the Hulk seemed to be the only one who hadn't been in the Hulk cage. Bruce managed to assure Jared he was safe and not in any major trouble, yet. The last thing they wanted was him to disappear. Eva composed herself before walking in. "Jared?" Eva asked to gain his attention. He looked at her pleadingly with his green eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry. I-I can't even remember how this started" he told her.

"It's fine. We think that was, um, George. He can manipulate memories, right?"

"Yeah" Jared agreed.

"And you are a teleporter?" Eva clarified and Jared nodded. "Is that how you all got to Asgard?"

"Yeah…" Jared said with a frown, looking like he was trying to remember something.

"Don't strain yourself" Eva told him. She knew that feeling. "We will need you to meet up with the rest of us, are you up to that?"

"If you get me out of these blasted straps" he joked.

xxxx

Roan, Bryn and Aiden were in the same room. Eva walked in to find Thor having an animated conversation with Roan. "What was your father's name?" Thor asked the other blond.

"I can't remember, you'll have to ask George" Roan replied.

"I may have known him or if I do not Loki will have" Thor replied, upon seeing his brother and Eva enter.

"What is this?" Loki asked, upon the sound of his name.

"Roan's father was an Asgardian. There is a chance we may know him" Thor declared. Loki definitely recognised Roan to be the servant from Asgard.

"You're Asgardian?" Eva asked. The atmosphere in the room seemed to be relatively positive.

"Half" Roan replied "My mother was human…you can work out the rest." It looked as though George had given Roan more memories than Eva. Loki and Eva moved further into the room.

"Bryn and Aiden, right?" Eva asked the other two, settling in a chair. They both nodded in agreement. "What can you guys do?"

"I can heal abnormally fast" Bryn said proudly "Let me show you. Does anyone have a knife?" he asked. Loki conjured one of his throwing knifes and passed it to him. Eva shot him an unimpressed look. Bryn took the blade and cut his arm. A small amount of blood leaked out before the skin grafted together. There was a pink mark which then soon disappeared altogether. Bryn received nods and hums of appreciation. He smiled proudly at everyone's impressed faces.

Attention turned to Aiden. "I'm a marksman. I work best with firearms" he informed them, not offering a demonstration.

"I think we're supposed to be heading to the conference room now" Eva told them. Hopefully, they would be able to find out what was going on. She wanted to know more of her past and how George knew her before.

**Oooh, plot stuff :) Please review...pwease :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello, thank you so so much for the follows, favourites and reviews! :D**

**Constance Bonacieux- Yay, be prepared for more backstories :D Ah, you'll have to read and see :P**

**Guest- Ahaa, thank you! :') I will update as often as possible :)**

Natasha and Darcy swayed uneasily on a bed in the infirmary, after George had restored their memories. A smirk spread on Natasha's face when she remembered what had happened earlier. "What?" Clint asked, seeing her amusement.

"You were worried" she stated.

"I thought I lost my partner" he replied easily.

"Not this time" Natasha replied. A new smirk appeared, "Loki told me and him were friends."

Clint laughed, "Since when did friends mean enemies?"

"Well, he _did_ help us" she reminded.

"I guess" Barton muttered.

"I'm really sorry" George told Darcy.

"S'fine. Crazy stuff has happened a lot lately" she replied. George gave her a half smile, still feeling very remorseful.

The four of them made their way to the conference room. Natasha spotted Stark on her way. "_Never_ call me honey…or Tasha" Natasha told him. She had found it quite funny, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Or what?" he challenged. The assassin gave him a knowing look, which Stark had to admit frightened him a bit.

xxxx

Director Fury sat at the head of the conference table. To his left sat Bruce, next to him; Tony, then Thor, Jane, Darcy, Clint and Natasha. At the other end was George. Next to him were Jared, then Bryn, Aiden, Roan, Sif, Loki, Eva and Steve. "Well, I am very interested in hearing your story" Fury told George, leaning back in his chair and fixing the gifted man with his one good eye. The others were curious as well. Eva and the newcomers knew little about their past.

George shifted in his seat, unsure how to begin. "I'll start with Project X" he began.

"Sounds ominous" Tony murmured.

"The idea was to combine the powers of people like us" George continued, shooting a glance at Jared, Bryn and Eva. "Eva was first" he said looking at her now "We were friends enough for me to trick you into coming with me."

Eva took a moment to process that information. So George had been after her? She found it hard to believe they had been friends when she did not recognise him whatsoever. She mused at how strong his power was.

George continued, "The people I was working for instructed me to erase your memories of everything; family, friends, a lot of your life. Then you were taken somewhere I did not know of. It was sometime later that I found out S.H.I.E.L.D had intercepted. Luckily, they did not obtain anything useful beforehand"

"I thought it was my parents who intervened" Eva spoke up.

"Your parents worked for S.H.I.E.L.D" George stated as if it was blaringly obvious. Eva looked to Fury whose gaze never wavered. Then she turned to Loki.

"Did you know?" she asked him.

"I told you all I knew" he spoke calmly. He noticed her getting increasingly restless.

"How do _you_ know?" Fury asked Loki incredulously. He had the audacity to smirk in return.

"Am I the only one who wants to hear the rest of the story?" Tony prompted. The attention turned back to George.

"I met Jared next" George inhaled deeply "You, ah" he hesitated.

"I what?" Jared prompted; he didn't know this section of his story.

"It was the first time I had seen… the black eyes" George started "Ah, you had heard of Thor, the New Mexico incident and you wanted to test your powers. You were certain you could make it to Asgard.

You did in fact, spent some time there. It was your return that caused some issues; a couple of months after the New York attack. Jared didn't land on Earth, somewhere I don't know the name of nor did you. There were _creatures_, they controlled you with the potion. Asked you to retrieve the tesseract after Loki did not."

Loki's interest peaked. He knew exactly who George was referring to. He thought he was the only one to have dealt with Thanos. Loki looked down the row of people to Jared, whose brow was now furrowed. He felt some compassion towards the teleporter.

"Jared came to Earth, armed with more of the potion. You recruited me and I took your memories from you; they were too much of burden for you to complete your task effectively. Or so was my reasoning.

We then found Roan, Bryn and Aiden as they were on the watch list. Project X, in its second phase, would have _acquired_ Bryn. I took away all of your memories also"

"Where was I? Y'know before" Bryn asked.

George laughed, "Causing trouble."

"Sounds about right" Jared laughed, hitting the younger man on the back playfully.

"Then what?" Darcy chipped in. George turned serious once more.

"The last thing for us to do was to get the tesseract somehow. We needed someone on the inside" George shot a look at Eva.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I can answer that" Jared declared, actually having knowledge of something. "I teleported into S.H.I.E.L.D" he shrugged nonchalantly "stole some files." His demeanour was almost proud.

"That seems to have happened a lot lately" Fury added in an irritated voice, shooting a glance at Loki and Stark.

"You need to up security" Stark began "Easily fixed, just-" Bruce gave him the 'stop talking' elbow in the ribs. Stark pouted, but shut up.

"Carry on, George" Steve encouraged.

"So, we went to Asgard planning to turn Eva to our side" George sighed with regret "We would have done it that time at the market place, but then a better opportunity arrived. Jared snuck Roan and I into that room were you were _transforming_" George said with lack of a better word.

Loki stiffened, angry that he had done nothing. Eva slipped her hand into his, still looking towards George. "I instructed Eva to use Thor, thinking it would cause less suspicion." The Thunder God thought back to then, he should have known something was wrong. "And then we get to where we are now" George said finally.

"And the people you were working for?" Fury prompted.

"Out there somewhere" George replied. Fury nodded, looking as though he would question it more later.

"And what about these aliens?" he questioned. _Yet more aliens threatening the planet._

"The same I encountered, I believe" Loki started "They cannot travel between the realms"

"Which is why they needed us?" Jared asked. Loki gave a nod in response.

"So I wanna know how many of you are joining the team?" Stark quizzed.

"You mean you want to ruin the team dynamic?" Clint joked, feigning concern. He earned a few smirks and snickers. Fury's hand slipped to his forehead. This was just what he needed, another group of no doubt opinionated people to add to his collection, with more power than sense. Fury idly wondered how many more 'extraordinary' people would come out of the woodwork.

"Stark, you can't just ask people to become an Avenger" Steve said, thinking of all the personality profiles and fuss they had to go to in order to be part of the team.

"I'm in!" Bryn exclaimed, completely ignoring Steve.

"And me" Aiden murmured.

"Naturally" Jared added.

"I think I have caused enough damage" George spoke regretfully.

"Roan, Eva, Antlers?" Stark prompted.

Loki laughed heartily, "You are not seriously asking me?"

"He did kinda save your asses" Darcy added. Loki didn't know quite what to say.

Luckily for him Roan chipped in. "I'd like to go back to Asgard" he said, nearly turning it into a question.

"That can be arranged" Thor smiled widely.

"Back to Asgard it is then" Eva smiled.

"No, no, no. You can't all leave yet" Stark protested.

"And why not?" Sif asked, keen to return to Asgard.

"It's Pepper's birthday tomorrow; we're throwing a big party"

"Does she know about this 'big party'?" Bruce enquired.

"If she did it wouldn't be a surprise" Tony replied.

"So" Jane started "Are you staying?" she asked Thor.

"Yes" he sighed, as if it were a hard decision. Jane beamed at him.

xxxx

"I can only return some of your memories" George said sadly "It was a long time since I took them." Eva nodded, _some would be better than none_, she supposed. They stood in one of the infirmary rooms after the meeting had finished. Eva still had an endless amount of questions. Restoring her memory would answer a lot of them. After her, George planned to give back the others their stolen memories. Then Fury wanted to speak to him alone. A conversation he guessed would revolve around names and places. He was not reluctant to give away that information. Hopefully then it would ease his guilt.

"You'll achieve nothing from blaming yourself" Eva told him. She could feel it plaguing him.

"I know" he replied, but couldn't change his feelings. Eva would help him, but first she wanted her memories.

"Give me what you can" she compromised. George raised his hands to her head, concentrating as hard as he could. He returned what he could of her parents; her mother hadn't been an agent, working instead in administration, but was determined to save her daughter, while her father had been spy increasing in rank over his years working for S.H.I.E.L.D. He gave what he could of her childhood; only a handful of happy memories. Their brief friendship; leaving out when it had turned sour. He kept the bad memories back; she had suffered enough. George finished in time to catch her as she fainted from the influx of knowledge. George looked at her with pursed lips, what was he supposed to do now?

xxxx

"The spiders were a nice touch" Natasha spoke, seemingly out of nowhere. Anyone else might have jumped at her sudden appearance, but the God of Mischief had heard her coming.

"I thought it fitting" he replied with an almost smile. Loki was sat in one of the surprisingly annoying swivel chairs in the empty conference room. They made it impossible for him to sit still. He was waiting for George to be finished with Eva and _was_ enjoying the moment alone.

Natasha slid onto the chair next to him. He eyed her suspiciously. "What? Friends can't sit together?" _There it was._

"Was there something you wanted?" he inquired.

"You told me to trust you" she recalled. Loki could see where this was going.

"If you are trying to extract a grand scheme I am sorry to disappoint you. I came for one purpose. There are no ulterior motives, red herrings or hidden agendas" Loki told her.

"I would have been disappointed if there was" she replied easily. "Look after Eva" she said as she got up to leave. Loki sat there bemused as to what was the point of their exchange. He had little time to contemplate it when Bryn walked in hesitantly.

"Uh, Eva fainted and…well, we thought you'd like to know" he managed. Loki sighed, getting up to leave. She had been more unconscious than conscious recently.

**Ahh, I hope the explanation and backstories were okay! :P I think maybe this fic might be ending soon...sad, I know! :'L And pleeease review: they make me happy :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am SO sorry for the wait! It was not intended D: Thank you all for being patient, as well as favouriting and following! I wish you all a belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays :D**

**NightlockNox- Ahh noo, I think I can keep it going for a little while yet :P hehe, I squeal when I see a review! Thank you!**

**Constance Bonacieux- Yay! :D Awh and I will miss seeing your reviews! :(**

**Tess- Hehe, yay :D x**

**camierose- Yay! Glad you like it! :D **

Eva's eyes shot open as she woke suddenly. Looking up at the dark ceilng, she smiled and sat up. Her dreams that night were in fact memories. The events not imagined, but the truth. The faces of her parents came to the forefront of her mother, Katherine had the same shade of hazel eyes as Eva, only with darker hair. Her father, James was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. With the memories came a pang of sadness that they were no longer here, but ultimately Eva was happy. More than ever before in her life did she feel she knew who she was. She seemed destined to end up in this mad world of magic and spies and Gods and agents. She wouldn't focus on the sad parts; if things had been different she would not be where she was now. Eva might not have even met the Avengers or Loki. She was thankful and grateful to her parents. She would do them proud if she could.

Eva could see George when he was younger. The memory was comical, as he differed to the well-kept man she knew now. Eva smiled brightly, looking down to her left. A certain dark haired man was sleeping quietly, an arm outstretched in her direction. "Loki" she spoke, jostling his shoulder slightly to wake him. His eyes opened soon after, with a scowl on his features. It soon smoothed out into a soft smile.

"I can remember" Eva beamed. Loki's smile widened. It was hard not to when she radiated so much happiness. Eva noticed Loki looked quite tired, which was unusual for him. Eva searched their new accommodation for a clock and realised it was still early in the morning. "Ah, sorry" she murmured.

"It's alright" Loki said dismissively sitting up. He yawned as he smoothed out his hair. He was glad Eva had recovered her lost memories. Now she could move on from the past like he needed to. Loki was learning that there was not much point dwelling on the past when there was nothing that could be done to change it. Instead, he would focus on the future and making that turn out how he wanted it.

Eva's gleefulness lessened slightly when she picked up on Loki's aura. "You have a headache" she observed and it felt to her to be mild now, but it could get worse.

"It's nothing" Loki dismissed, he could handle a headache.

"Let me make it better" she told him. Touching her hand to his neck and focusing on ridding him of his headache. She frowned opening her eyes. It hadn't totally gone away, only lessened. "That should have made it go away"

"At least you didn't make it worse" Loki teased. Eva smirked, but underneath she was annoyed her power hadn't fixed it.

"So, I'm guessing I passed out and this is a room in S.H.I.E.L.D?" she guessed. All the rooms were standard and looked alike, possessing the same colour scheme of black on black.

Loki nodded, "You've done a lot of passing out lately." Eva nodded with a sad smile. _How time flies when you're unconscious._

"Did George help everyone else?"

"Yes" Loki smirked at the memory "Now Thor can discuss Roan's heritage with Roan, at long last" he said sarcastically.

"So,who is Roan's father?" Eva questioned.

"He is or _was_ Lord Erland"

"_Was?_"

"He has not been seen in Asgard for some time"

"Why not?"

"I know not" Loki shrugged.

"So, does this mean Roan is some form of nobility?" Eva said with a small smile.

"I suppose it does" Loki answered. Eva nodded, when they all got back to Asgard at least Roan would feel more included and could stay at the palace.

Eva felt so wide awake and it was so early in the morning. She felt as though she wouldn't need sleep for days. She wasn't sure if that was because of her new Asgardian-ness, the fact she had slept so much already or the excitement her memories had caused.

"I don't think I can get back to sleep" she said to Loki. She didn't want be awake on her own, but she didn't want to keep him up either.

"Then we will have to find something else to do" Loki said with a growing smile. He could forget about his fatigue and his headache if he needed to. Eva grinned at his train of thought.

xxxx

At a more reasonable time Loki and Eva went looking for everyone. Stark had flown back to his Malibu mansion, the venue for Pepper's party that would be happening later. Bruce had left saying he was 'not one for parties'. Beforehand, he had taken some DNA samples to run to see if the strange men had the same mutant gene Eva had. Or at least find out why they had these amazing powers. Aiden and Roan were making use of the training room and the S.H.I.E.L.D weapons. Jared was doing a great job of annoying George, which was consequently annoying Steve, who was speaking with Sif about how strange Earth had become. The four were in the small kitchen, each trying to find something to eat.

"Don't get me started" Steve began when Sif mentioned the abundance of technology in the kitchen. "He even put a screen on the _fridge_" the Captain said in exasperation, gesturing to the glowing blue screen on the door. Some Stark tech had wormed its way into S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury had turned away most of Tony's tech, adamant it would be concealing some sort of secret stealing device. He allowed the fridge just to shut him up. "I don't see what was wrong with it before" Steve continued.

"At least you have a, 'fridge'" Sif responded. She could agree with 'if it's not broken don't fix it', but this technology was all the same to her. _Did it matter whether a fridge possessed a screen?_

Loki stood in the doorway, as Eva gave George a thank you hug, telling him nothing was his fault and not to blame himself. George gave her kind smile, thankful both for her words and for distracting Jared. "Y'know, I liked your hair back then" Eva teased George.

"Ah, don't bring it up. It was awful" George said, cringing at the memory of his dreadful hairstyle. Eva laughed, before turning her attention to Jared.

"So what memories did you get back?" Eva asked him.

"Don't tell S.H.I.E.L.D, but I was a _pretty_ good thief" Jared said in a bragging tone "gone without a trace" he continued.

"I wouldn't worry" Eva replied "most of the agents here have a dodgy background." Jared's reply was cut off by Thor's booming voice.

"Brother!" he exclaimed, clapping Loki on the back. The dark haired God gave him a look of annoyance. "It was good to be fighting alongside you once again" Thor said with such sincerity, Loki bit back his retort.

"It was good to be there" Loki murmured, the truth of the words surprising him. His resentment for the blond was starting to fade away. There were worse things than not being king. Namely loosing Eva; which would no doubt happen in pursuit of the throne. The brunette in question was making her way back to him, stepping out of Thor's way as he entered the kitchen. Jane gave a small smile to her and Loki as she followed Thor.

"Fury doesn't want us to leave the base" Eva mentioned to Loki, as they walked away in search of a less crowded area. George mentioned Fury's orders in the kitchen on Eva's way out, prompting Jared to start a conversation on how no prison could hold him. No doubt the normal bickering had resumed since Eva's departure.

"And you and I are notorious for following the rules" Loki replied with an impish smile. Eva smiled too: she had been secretly hoping he'd say something like that.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"Wherever you want on this path-lovely planet" he corrected himself. Eva probably wouldn't refer to Earth as pathetic. She gave him a suspicious look, before thinking about it.

"Can we go back to my apartment? I didn't bring anything from there to Asgard. Then we can do something fun"

"Alright" Loki said with a smile, taking hold of her to transport them to her old residence.

xxxx

It was exactly how they had left it. Only a layer of dust covering the surfaces was different. Loki quickly cleared it with a sweep of his hand. Eva shot him an impressed look, before walking into her bedroom. Under the bed was her suitcase. She pulled it out and unzipped it, looking at the clothing inside. Eva separated her things into piles. She would take her favourite jumpers, jeans and shoes, as well as her pyjamas. As nice as Asgardian dresses were, it was nice to relax in her own Earthly clothes. She discarded the bag of toiletries; they wouldn't be needed. She stuffed all her items into a bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Eva felt Loki come in a sit on the bed. He ran a hand though his hair; his headache had gotten worse. He wasn't sure what had brought it on. "Are you alright?" Eva asked. She knew how he was feeling, just not what he was thinking.

"I don't know" Loki replied, gripping his forehead. He closed his eyes, which seemed to help slightly. He reached out for Eva's hand, bringing it to his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the pain. It only helped slightly. Loki fell back against the mattress. For some reason he was feeling really tired. "Loki, take us back to S.H.I.E.L.D" Eva urged, she didn't like how he was looking. _Maybe Thor would know what was wrong with him_, Eva thought. At the very least she didn't want them to be stuck here if he was ill. Loki sat up, blinking languidly and wrapped his arms around Eva to teleport them.

They landed, still in their seated position, in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D corridors. Eva recognised it to be the one leading from the kitchen. "Thor!" Eva shouted. Loki was leaning heavily against the wall with his eyes shut, holding Eva's hand to his cheek. Eva saw Jared step out into the corridor.

"What happened?" he asked upon spying Loki.

"Get Thor" Eva demanded and Jared disappeared back into the kitchen. He reappeared next to her seconds later with the blond God.

"Loki?" Thor asked, crouching down and shaking his shoulder, only making the dark haired man frown and try to swat his hand away. "What happened?" he asked Eva, echoing Jared's earlier words.

"I don't know. He was fine this morning and he only had a headache. We went to my apartment and his headache got worse and now I think he might pass out" Eva explained quickly. By this time, Sif and some of the others had come out.

"There is one thing it could be" Thor thought aloud, his lips pursed with uncertainty.

"What?" Eva pressed.

"Loki has been using his magic a lot recently. It has no doubt taken its toll. Not to mention the stress these recent events have caused us all"

"What do we do?" Eva asked.

"You can only let him rest" Sif chipped in.

"Has this happened before?" Eva questioned.

"Not that I remember" Thor started "But it could be similar to when our father needs to rest in order to restore his power" he told her, explaining the Odinsleep slightly. Eva nodded, feeling her panic subside slightly.

"We should get him back to our room" Eva suggested. Thor moved to help Loki up, but Jared stopped him.

"I can teleport him" Jared offered. Thor nodded, moving away so that Jared could teleport Loki away.

xxxx

"Why don't you get affected by teleporting?" Eva questioned. Jared had put Loki on the bed and the God had almost immediately slipped into unconsciousness. Eva felt some relief that she had an explanation for his condition.

"I was wondering that too" Jared started "I think it's because I was born with the ability. Like, you don't get affected by using your power too much." Eva nodded in agreement; Loki had to learn magic.

"He'll be fine" Jared added, waving a hand dismissively.

"I know. He's just trying to get out of going to the party tonight" Eva joked. Jared laughed lightly, before disappearing and leaving them in peace. Eva sighed, _why couldn't things be uneventful? Just for a little while. _She looked down at Loki on the bed, sleeping deeply to 'restore his power' or whatever Thor had said. Eva wondered how long it would take. _Hours? Days? Longer?_ Thor didn't know and Loki wasn't available to ask. She joined him on the bed, not willing to leave him alone. After all, they were at the S.H.I.E.L.D base, filled with agents that still saw him as the enemy. She tucked a strand of his dark hair behind his ear, guessing today wouldn't be as exciting as she had hoped. Eva was an Asgardian now and she'd hardly had chance to test her strength. Not to mention she had promised to win a fight against Clint the next time they fought. She had a sneaky suspicion she would win.

**Poor Loki :P Not sure when I will update next, but I will try to write! Please review, as they are excellent motivation! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello, firstly I am thoroughly ashamed at how long it has taken me to update...I'm a little scared about writing endings, but here it is! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved/followed, as I couldn't have done it without you :)**

**Also, I happened to hear in an interview something about Tom doing the Macarena in a club with the other Avengers cast, so naturally I had to add it in ;)**

**Beware: Sort of, maybe, tiny little cliff-hanger, because I enjoy those ;)**

**Luna Roo- Thank you so much!**

**consultingphangirl- Changed your name I see ;) Here is the final update, apologies :P Yay! Thank you for the praise! :)**

**Guest1- Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Guest2- Yay! Thank you very much!**

Eva stepped soundlessly down the corridor. She was slow, as not to let the heels of her high heeled shoes click along the hard floor. Natasha was a few steps behind her and Pepper a few more after that. They were waiting for Eva's signal that the coast was clear. She gave it, knowing the coast was very far from clear. Waiting in the next room was Pepper's surprise party. The ruse used to get the CEO this far was devised by Natasha. Stark Industries' secrets were in danger of being found out and S.H.I.E.L.D needed someone on the inside: Pepper Potts.

Eva wasn't sure how she would react to being tricked like this. Natasha didn't seem too concerned, having mentioned something about Pepper just being amazed Stark remembered her birthday. Agent Romanoff slinked along the corridor to meet Eva, beckoning for Pepper to follow. The assassin was wearing a LBD, doubling up as party outfit as well as a cover.

"There's no one in there, we have this entrance covered," Natasha began "you're looking for Tony's laptop, got it?"

"Yes," Pepper answered after a deep breath. Eva could feel the red heads anxiousness and hoped they weren't stressing her out too much. The other side of the double doors was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Eva gave a nod to both Pepper and Natasha.

"Okay," Pepper said more to herself. She pushed open the double doors, peering through the darkness to try and discern where the furniture was. She only made it a few steps inside before the lights lit up the whole room and the party guests jumped out behind the bar, sofas and any other items of furniture.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted in unison, receiving a shriek from Pepper. Tony Stark appeared from behind the bar, making his way over to her. The strawberry blonde was taking deep breaths, but managing a sort of grin.

"This is for me?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"You didn't think I forgot did you?" Tony retorted.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Pepper added.

"I'm hurt you'd say that. Drink Miss Potts?" Stark asked, steering her towards the bar, where there were people to greet.

"Thank god you're here," Clint Barton said as he approached the doorway where the two agents were still stood. He was wearing a suit, his face conveying he might have been forced both into it and into coming here.

"Y'know you're supposed to stay for the whole party. Or at least until Stark does something stupid."

"C'mon we're S.H.I.E.L.D, we can sneak out," Barton bargained.

"Nope," Eva replied "If I'm staying you're staying."

"Fine, but I'm getting a drink," Barton said stalking off towards the bar. Natasha shrugged and followed, leaving Eva to think about having left Loki.

As far as she knew, he was still at S.H.I.E.L.D with Bryn keeping watch, although his whereabouts could never be pinpointed exactly. Eva pushed off the wall having spotted Thor. Someone, she guessed Jane who was standing beside him, had persuaded Thor to wear a suit as well. His bulky frame had just about squeezed into it and he didn't look half bad. Hopefully, no one would recognise him as the God of Thunder.

"Lady Eva." Thor exclaimed as she arrived.

"Thor, you might want to drop the 'lady' part." Jane said helpfully.

"Oh, yes," Thor responded, remembering he was supposed to be undercover.

Eva laughed lightly, seeing Steve approach them. He was dressed smartly, but had opted against a suit. He was looking around and hoping not to be recognised like the rest of them.

"You took your time, it wasn't comfortable hiding behind that armchair," Steve said jokingly.

"Starting to feel like an old man?" Jared asked, having appeared from nowhere, Aiden stood next to him. The Captain got the impression he had been spending too much time with Stark.

"You shouldn't do that in here," Steve scolded, looking to see if anyone noticed the teleporting.

"No one saw," Jared said easily, without even bothering to check. "So where is everyone?"

"I can see Roan with L-Sif," Thor said, having a height advantage to see over the party guests. Sif and Roan had been getting along well, with Sif talking to him more and more of Asgard. Roan was excited at the prospect of living there permanently. "George is by the bar, as is Barton and Natasha," Thor continued.

"I'll get George," Jared stated before disappearing. He found George alone, by choice, at the bar. He was content to sit alone, contemplating how close they were to causing another catastrophe. In all honesty he wasn't in the party mood, but he happened to have very persuasive friends.

"There is nothing wrong with my legs," George said flatly as the two reappeared in the circle of super heroes.

"Just trying to help out a friend," Jared replied, avoiding Steve's disapproving look.

"Was there a reason you brought me here?" George hedged.

"Not particularly," Jared responded. George shook his head in exasperation.

"So Thor, when are we heading back to Asgard?" Eva asked curiously.

"When Loki wakes," Thor replied with a withheld smile.

"I am awake," a voice next to Eva's ear chipped in. Eva jumped, but relaxed knowing the owner of that voice. She now realised why Thor was trying not to smile.

"Loki, don't do that," she scolded, turning around.

He chuckled, "Should you not have felt me coming?"

"Not with all these people," she explained. It was hard for her to distinguish between so many people in a small space. He nodded, giving her a smile that told her he pleased to be in her company once more, before his eyes roamed her emerald green cocktail dress.

"I was prepared to be annoyed at you, but I think your dress makes up for it," Loki told her, his hands finding a resting place on her hips.

"Annoyed at me? I should be annoyed at you," Eva responded, attempting to conceal any trace of a smile. After all he had given her a scare without any warning what so ever.

"But you're not," Loki smirked.

"No," she confessed.

"I will have to make it up to you then. I got your message by the way," Loki added. When he had woken up in their room at S.H.I.E.L.D, instead of finding Eva, he saw Bryn sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The sandy haired kid had told Loki Eva had left him a message. Something along the lines of 'haha, look who has passed out now'."

"Oh? Do you have a reply?" Eva questioned.

"Mm-hm," Loki nodded, subtly guiding her away from their group of associates. When he deemed them a suitable distance away, he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Eva's arms automatically sought out his neck, her hands coming into contact with a scarf. She broke the kiss to inspect it closer. "This is quite similar to the one you wore in Germany isn't it? Perhaps I should look after it" Eva said, pulling the scarf off and placing it around her own neck.

"If you must," Loki replied, but wasn't overly concerned; he could always conjure another scarf. Besides, it seemed to compliment her dress. "Come," he said suddenly, grasping Eva's hand and leading her to the balcony. She tugged on his hand to stop him.

"No, no, no. We can't leave yet," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked purely curious.

"I promised you Midgardian dancing. What better opportunity are we going to get?" Eva smiled, sensing him wavering and pushing him over the edge to conceding. Loki sighed, silently agreeing and they both walked back into the party.

After a while and a _lot_ of tactful drinks (Asgardians did have a higher tolerance for alcohol) Eva managed to coax Loki into a more carefree state. A party was what they all needed after all the events that had happened. With a word to the DJ the music changed to an upbeat and recognisable song, to the humans at least.

"Get ready for your first Macarena," Eva grinned.

"My first what?" Loki questioned, utterly confused.

"Macarena. It's a dance, you'll pick it up," she answered, as a gathering of guests lined up and moved their arms in synchronisation, jumping at the appropriate time. Eva snickered at Loki's confused face as he looked around unable to keep up with the dance. He appeared to be facing the wrong way to everyone else.

Jane was also trying to sway Thor into dancing. From watching everyone else, especially his brother's efforts, the thunder God protested against the idea. Jared too was practically dragging George into the centre of the room. George threatened to erase the teleporter's memory of how to dance which he promptly ignored. Roan and Sif however, were in high spirits, moving to the music flawlessly. Loki glared in Sif's direction. If she could find a way to do the 'Macarena' or whatever, in this foreign realm then so could he. Managing to concentrate, Loki picked up the moves easier than he first thought. It wasn't his idea of fun or of good music. However, he participated to see the gleeful look in Eva's eyes and the ecstatic smile on her face. Her good mood appeared to be affecting him and the rest of the guests as the atmosphere became rowdier and everyone was moving in their own way.

The music changed a couple more times into apparently 'modern' songs, until the occupants of the room were jumping on the spot, limbs flailing wildly. Loki was smiling ever so slightly as Eva danced with him, his hands hovering by her hips as she swayed in front of him. Her brunette curls were bouncing in all directions. She was happy and consequently so was he.

When the current song faded away and was replaced with a strange sounding noise accompanied with garish dance moves and people exclaiming 'Gangnam style' Loki adamantly decided he'd had enough of 'Midgardian dancing'.

Eva took a moment to go to the bar and speak with Tony. He was propped up against the bar with a drink in his hand. Pepper as busy speaking with some of the party guests, leaving the genius by himself.

"So you couldn't persuade Bruce to come then?" Eva asked as she took a seat at the bar.

"Nah, he was all 'I'm doing 'research'," Tony replied, looking a little tipsy.

"I see," Eva replied, a little disappointed he couldn't make it, but understood.

"Ah, he said to tell you something...uh what was it? Oh! Right, you're a mutant," Tony exclaimed.

"A what?"

"Mutant. Not in the creature from the swamp way though," he clarified.

"Glad to hear it," she smirked in amusement.

"Yeah, he said you and the others are mutants now."

"I suppose there are worse names."

"Mm, like Frost Giant," Tony blurted, much to Eva's surprise.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, doubting Loki would tell him himself.

"A drunk Thor is a blabbermouth Thor," Stark explained.

"And a drunk you is an annoying you," Eva teased. She supposed everyone would find out about Loki's heritage one way or another. It wasn't anything for him to be ashamed of, though, in her opinion.

"I resent that remark."

"I thought you would," she smirked.

"Alright, let me make it up to you," Tony started. "That dress is-"

"On a woman out of your league," Loki said coming up behind her.

"I could have said horrible, for all you know," Tony remarked. He wandered off to find Pepper, appalled at the insinuation he would be chatting up other women, leaving Eva and Loki alone.

Loki pulled Eva away from the party, a pout played on her lips, but she came all the same. No words were exchanged on their way to the balcony. Cool air ghosting over Eva's unprotected skin as they stepped through glass doors. She ignored her natural reaction of goose bumps, too caught up in the moment to care. Loki took her hand feeling all her emotions course through him. Neither needed to speak, they both knew. Eva reached her hand up to twist her fingers in Loki's midnight hair, pulling him down to her as their lips locked together. Loki pulled her close, knowing he shouldn't use magic, but still wanting to teleport them both somewhere more secluded. He was also getting lost in the moment when the two of them heard something unmistakeable.

"Look! It's that Loki guy!" someone shouted. Gasps, murmurs and whispers could be heard as people pointed through the glass doors towards the balcony. Eva and Loki broke the kiss looking at each other with the same panicked thought. _Well, crap. _

At least there was a God of Lies at hand.

THE END


End file.
